Errores y Mentiras
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: <html><head></head>Por un instante, al oír a Darien Chiba burlarse de su madre muerta, un deseo de venganza se apoderó de Serena, pero se dio cuenta de que vengarse sólo serviría para perder su trabajo, que quedar a merced de Darien. ¡Y además tenía que velar por la pequeña Hotaru!No le quedó más remedio que aceptar el puesto de ama de llaves que le ofrecía Darien.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Por un instante, al oír a Darien Chiba burlarse de su madre muerta, un deseo de venganza se apoderó de Serena, pero se dio cuenta de que vengarse sólo serviría para perder su trabajo, que quedar a merced de Darien. ¡Y además tenía que velar por la pequeña Hotaru!

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar el puesto de ama de llaves que le ofrecía Darien. A fin de cuentas, se dijo, no iba a ser su dueño y señor, y no tendría que estar sometida nunca más a su poder de seducción.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

SERENA se bajó con prisas del autobús, pisando un charco. Tanto el uniforme como el abrigo quedaron salpicados de barro. Con un suspiro, empezó a andar a toda prisa, pues llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Al cruzar una calle estrecha, un coche se abalanzó sobre ella. Sólo pudo oír el chirrido de los frenos antes de perder el equlibrio y caer de espaldas sobre el asfalto.

Conmocionada, aunque ilesa, fue incapaz de ponerse en pie. Por escasos centímetros no había sido atropellada por un lujoso deportivo negro.

La puerta del coche se abrió. Lo primero que vio de su ocupante fue un par de impecables zapatos italianos.

-¿Por qué no mira por dónde va, estúpida?

Notó algo extrañamente familiar en la bien modulada voz que se dirigía a ella con tanto enfado. Levantó la vista poco a poco, fijándose en el elegante traje del conductor.

-¿Y bien? -continuó el hombre, inflexible-. ¿Es que no tiene nada que decir?

Serena, sin apenas fijarse ya en la corbata de seda roja y la chaqueta azul marino del hombre, lo miró directamente a la cara, entre impaciente y temerosa por confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Es que el accidente la ha dejado muda?

Desde luego, tenía un grave problema en el habla, porque, con la sorpresa, la lengua se le había quedado pegada al paladar: tenía delante al impresionante, inolvidable e inconfundible Darien Chiba.

Ya en un tiempo le había parecido increíblemente atractivo, pero inaccesible, a no ser, pensó entonces, que se fuera tan guapa como él. Serena se había preguntado a menudo por qué los hombres guapos sólo se sentían atraídos por mujeres igual de hermosas que ellos.

Incluso en aquellos instantes, cuando se dirigía a ella preso de la furia, escrutándola con sus brillantes ojos azules y el negro cabello revuelto por el viento, Serena sentía la tentación de pellizcarle para ver si era real. Darien se agachó para palparle las piernas en busca de alguna posible lesión.

-Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que estás en un charco -le dijo con una sonrisa brillante y llena de encanto, que ella ya conocía.

Bruscamente, Serena le apartó las manos para que dejara de palparla con tanta familiaridad. Darien no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de reacción, y fruciendo el ceño, se levantó.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, aunque se sentía casi incapaz de sostenerse. Ni siquiera entonces Darien la reconoció y sintió una corriente de amargura.

-Po... podrías ha... haberme matado -le espetó-. Ibas muy... muy rápido.

-¡Santo cielo! -dijo Darien mirándola con más atención-. ¡Serena!

-Sere... Serenity -dijo ella corrigiéndole, esforzándose por controlar el tartamudeo que la invadía en los momentos de nerviosismo.

Darien se quedo mirándola, fijándose en sus manos sucias, las medias torcidas y los rizos rubios que se escapaban del maltrecho moño.

-No has cambiado nada -dijo por fin.

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, incapaz de manifestar que, durante los tres últimos años, sí había cambiado, lo que resultaba obvio hasta para el observador más despistado.

-Tú... tú tampoco -se obligó a decir.

-¿Eres enfermera? -preguntó Darien señalando el cuello de su uniforme.

-¿Te importa? -dijo ella entre dientes, intentando controlar el tartamudeo con todas su fuerzas, con lo que normalmente sólo conseguía empeorarlo.

-Simple curiosidad. No esperaba encontrarme hoy con una Tsukino –repuso Darien fríamente-. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Dudo que eso te importe -contestó Serena, utilizando la hostilidad que sentía hacia él como si fuera una especie de armadura.

-Creo que sólo te has hecho daño en tu orgullo y en tu trasero -dijo Darien irónicamente.

Serena se quedó sorprendida por el modo en que, segundos antes, Darien había pronunciado su apellido. Aunque hacía tres años que no lo veía, todavía conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar -le dijo, con la mayor dignidad de que fue capaz-. Me... me alegro de haberte visto.

-¿Te alegras? -repuso Darien con una carcajada-. Casi te atropello. Deberías pensártelo mejor antes de tirarte bajo las ruedas.

-¡Yo no me he tirado! -exclamó Serena furiosa.

-Por suerte, tengo buenos reflejos -murmuró Darien, que parecía más interesado por su propia reacción que por el shock sufrido por Serena.

-Me voy. Tengo que trabajar -repitió Serena secamente.

Sin más palabras, empezó a andar calle abajo, plenamente consciente de que él la estaba mirando. Necesitaba darse un masaje en la parte de su anatomía que había resultado más dañada en el incidente, pero lo pospuso hasta llegar al elegante bloque de apartamentos situado unos metros más adelante y estar segura de que nadie la veía. Su abrigo estaba hecho un guiñapo y ella empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -exclamó al ver su desdichada apariencia una chica castaña, vestida con un uniforme similar al suyo, que salió a abrirle la puerta de unos de los apartamentos del piso de abajo.

-Me he caído, Lita -dijo Serena-, ¿No tendrás algo que me pueda poner?

-Lo siento... pero se supone que tienes que tener tu propio uniforme de repuesto -repuso su compañera con retintín.

-Este mes todavía no me puedo comprar otro. Lavo éste todas las noches.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces -dijo Lita con indiferencia mientras se repantingaba en un sofá y encendía el televisión con el mando a distancia.

-¿Ha llamado el señor Moon? -preguntó Serena mientras intentaba vanamente limpiarse el uniforme con unos pañuelos de papel. Ya sería el remate que su jefe decidiera hacer una inspección precisamente ese día.

-Tranquila -gruñó Lita-. Te preocupas demasiado.

-¿No tendríamos que empezar el trabajo?

-Pásale el aspirador a este cuarto. No hay otra cosa que hacer -dijo su compañera mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-. No entiendo para qué necesitan los servicios de una agencia de limpieza con una pareja tan limpia.

-¿No es mejor que no fumes aquí? -dijo Serena incómoda mientras sacaba el aspirador.

-Necesito un descansito.

Si Rubeus Moon sorprendiera a cualquiera de sus empleados vagueando, eso supondría el despido inmediato. Sin embargo, tenía cierta debilidad por Lita, con la que, gracias a sus ojitos verdes y su sedoso pelo castaño, parecía tener algunas contemplaciones. Las otras chicas la odiaban y ninguna quería trabajar con ella, ya que nunca hacía su parte del trabajo y tampoco se le podían echar las culpas.

Serena había sido contratada por la agencia de limpieza Silent Sweep hacía sólo tres semanas, y necesitaba conservar ese trabajo desesperadamente. La agencia tenía un estricto código de conducta para sus empleados, y Serena había visto cómo su compañera se saltaba la mayor parte de las normas en un solo día. Había además una larga lista de cosas que hacer en cada sesión, y tenían que hacerse incluso aunque no pareciera que fueran necesarias, pues los clientes pagaban por un servicio eficaz, silencioso e invisible.

Darien Chiba. Mientras Serena trajinaba con el aspirador le vino a la cabeza su encuentro de aquella mañana. Se le apareció como un genio malo, provocó en su mente nostalgia por su hogar y una sucesión de recuerdos dolorosos.

Podía hacer frente a la nostalgia. Después de todo, se dijo, tampoco había mucha justificación para el sentimentalismo: su madre había muerto y sus hermanos se habían casado, pero, además, recordó, por muy mal que le fueran las cosas, jamás podría volver a la casa de su padre.

Los recuerdos se hicieron aún más dolorosos. Darien había cometido una gran crueldad al decirle que estaba igual que entonces. Ella había sido siempre la vergüenza de su familia, la pobrecita hermana obesa de Mina. ¿Recordaría Darien su último encuentro con ella? Se estremeció ante la simple idea de que él lo hiciera.

No, no lo recordaría. El whisky ingerido en un duelo familiar le había hecho más insensible que de costumbre a los sentimientos de los demás. Humillar a la hermanita de Mina no le habría supuesto ni el más mínimo cargo de conciencia. Había sido muy cruel con ella, tanto que a Serena aún le quedaban cicatrices.

Lita, con un bostezo, se dirigió al apartamento del tercer piso, el siguiente de la lista. Serena se dirigió directamente a la cocina, quedándose muda ante el umbral.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó al ver el panorama ante ella.

Lita profirió un juramento al ver las pilas de platos sucios amontonados entre restos de comida descompuesta.

-La dueña ha hecho una fiesta y lo ha dejado todo sin recoger para que se lo limpiemos -dijo-. Bueno, pues ya se puede ir olvidando -dijo agresivamente.

-Teníamos previstas un par de horas extra, y ahora ya sabemos por qué –dijo Serena mientras abría la ventana para airear la cocina-. Yo empezaré aquí mismo y tú puedes encargarte del salón- sugirió.

Lita murmuró una grosería y salió. Serena trabajaba rápida y eficientemente, esperando que, por una vez, Lita hiciera su parte. Tenían que seguir la programación al detalle y acabar mientras los dueños no estaban en sus casas.

-¿Qué te parece?

Serena se volvió, y se quedó atónita al ver al Lita pavoneándose en un elegante traje de cóctel.

-No he podido resistirme... ¿Verdad que es maravilloso? Y ella nunca se dará cuenta. El dormitorio es un caos, esto estaba tirado en el suelo...

-¡Por Dios santo, quítatelo y déjalo donde estaba! -exclamó Serena horrorizada.

-¡No te pongas así! -gruñó Lita-. Ya he arreglado el salón, y puedo acabar aquí si quieres. Odio hacer los baños.

-Quítatelo -repitió Serena.

Lita le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... La verdad es que no es muy divertido trabajar contigo.

Serena acababa de entrar en el baño cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle y las voces de dos personas, hombre y mujer, que entraban. Dio un salto, preguntándose frenética si Lita habría tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Una mujer morena asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Han terminado?

-Me temo que no. ¿Quiere que lo dejemos? -respondió Serena, sin mencionar que ellas habían sido contratadas por un período de tiempo específico, y que ya llevaban trabajando media hora más de lo estipulado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en terminar?

-Unos veinte minutos...

-Supongo que será mejor que se queden, de otro modo no estará terminado, y yo he pagado para eso -dijo la mujer.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? -intervino una voz familiar.

Consternada, Serena vio aparecer a Chiba en el umbral.

-¿Qué... qué haces tú... aquí? -preguntó sin poder creer que se hubieran dado dos coincidencias tales el mismo día.

Chiba la miró fijamente.

-Iba a recoger a Carmesait cuando casi te atropello. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este cuarto de baño?

-¡Se supone que tiene que limpiarlo! -intervino la mujer morena, cortante- No irás a decirme que la conoces...

-¿Trabajas de asistenta? -Darien no podía disimular su asombro.

Carmesait puso un brazo alrededor del de él.

-Vamos, cariño... cuanto antes acabe, antes se irá -le dijo suavemente, a la vez que le dirigía a Serena una mirada asesina.

Serena se sintió profundamente humillada. No se avergonzaba de su trabajo. El horario le convenía y el salario era razonable. Hacía tres años no hubiera podido imaginar que tendría que limpiar casas ajenas para sobrevivir, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese periodo. Aunque no sentía tampoco falso orgullo por su trabajo, se sentía agradecida por tenerlo... hasta que Darien Chiba la miró, haciéndola sentir como si fuera lo peor de lo peor.

-Esto ya está -susurró Lita desde el pasillo-. Voy a acabar con la cocina. Cuando tires las flores de la entrada, nos vamos.

Serena estaba recogiendo los pétalos que habían caído en la alfombra cuando oyó a Darien. La puerta del salón no estaba cerrada y él tenía una voz profunda y bien modulada que hacía que cada palabra fuera nítida como el cristal.

-Cuando les llamo nuevos ricos, quiero decir exactamente eso. Los Tsukino vivían entre bonsais y cosas por el estilo. Kenji Tsukino es uno de los hombres más vulgares que he conocido...

Serena se estremeció, tenía la cara tan tensa que le dolían los músculos, y le zumbaban los oídos.

-Y la madre era aún peor -continuó Darien suavemente-. Selene fue incapaz de ponerse a la altura de las aspiraciones de su familia, bebía mucho, y cometía las peores meteduras de pata que te puedas imaginar. Cuando todo aquello fue demasiado para ella, se escapó con un viajante que resultó ser un bígamo. Tsukino pensaba que esa era la historia más divertida que había oído en su vida, y noche tras noche, se dedicaba a contarla una y...

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Lita a sus espaldas cuando la vio allí quieta.

Serena sostenía el jarrón en las manos. Darien estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá. Levantando el jarrón, se lo lanzó con flores y todo directamente a la cabeza.

Carmesait gritó como si creyera que había intentado apuñalarle. El jarrón contenía una cantidad abundante de agua, y un diluvio cayó sobre la víctima de la ira de Serena.

Darien se levantó, sacudiéndose las flores del traje.

-¡E... e... eres u... u...n cerdo! -gritó Serena.

Darien se la quedó mirando fría y amenazadoramente mientras intentaba enjuagarse el agua del pelo y de la chaqueta.

-¡E...e... eres un cerdo! -repitió enardecida.

-¡Está loca! -gritó la morena.

-No, enfadada -murmuró Darien secamente.

-¡Haré que la despidan por esto! -exclamó Carmesait, marcando frenéticamente el número de la agencia. Lita entró con una toalla, disculpándose profusamente.

Serena permaneció erguida, parpadeando asombrada. Dentro de su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Darien ridiculizando a su pobre madre, y haciendo que su triste historia pareciera una anécdota. ¡Era un cretino y un esnob! Como nieto de un conde, había nacido y le habían criado entre algodones, en un mundo de riquezas y privilegios heredados. Arrogante y aristocrático, no podía ni imaginar lo que significaba intentar ser aceptado en un medio social más elevado.

-Su jefe quiere decirle algo -Carmesait le pasó el teléfono como si fuera un verdugo que le pusiera la soga al cuello.

Vacilante, Serena se adelantó. Martin Moon estaba absolutamente furioso en el otro extremo de la línea: de forma clara y contundente la despidió. Con la cara completamente blanca, sin mirar a nadie, se volvió y salió de la habitación, buscando el bolso y el abrigo.

Lita le agarró por el brazo, completamente fascinada.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿No sabes quién es?

Poniéndose el abrigo, Serena permaneció en silencio.

-Es ese entrenador de caballos tan famoso. ¡Todas las mujeres están locas por él, por lo que dicen los periódicos, podría montar un harén! -dijo Lita presa de la excitación.

Darien pareció recuperarse enseguida, mostrándose perfectamente sereno. Si lo pensaba, Serena apenas podía creer lo que había hecho: probablemente nunca nadie lo había atacado con flores. Los maridos inquietos y los padres cuidadosos evitaban su compañía. Aunque la mayor parte de los hombres sentaban la cabeza a partir de los treinta, Darien no lo había hecho: los escándalos parecían perseguirle, y él reaccionaba con total tranquilidad e indiferencia a los rumores y reproches.

Serena no creía haberle puesto en ningún apuro, y suponía que, después de una hora, él estaría burlándose de lo ocurrido.

Pero ella no podía tomárselo a broma. Acababa de echar por la borda su trabajo, que había sido su único reducto de seguridad. Había tenido que vender la última de las joyas de su madre tres meses antes. El dinero obtenido se había terminado y se estaba retrasando en el pago del alquiler cuando, después de mucho rogar a Rubeus Moon, había obtenido el trabajo. La desesperación le había hecho olvidar el orgullo, y el trabajo le había dado esperanzas, lo consideraba el primer paso para su supervivencia.

Y ahora se había quedado sin el puesto y sin el salario de las tres semanas anteriores. La lealtad está bien cuando te la puedes permitir, pensó Serena amargamente, pero ella tenía que haber pensado que no podría afrontar el coste de haber arrojado el florero a la cabeza de Darien. La invadió la desolación. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Con la cabeza agachada, cruzó la acera y se echó a andar. Hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera trató de evitar los charcos. De repente, un coche se paró a su lado.

-¡Entra! -dijo Darien de forma conminatoria- ¡Y quítate primero ese abrigo!

Serena se quedó mirando la inmaculada tapicería de cuero color crema.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que qui... quieres?

Darien la respondió con un gruñido de impaciencia. Las lágrimas se mezclaban en sus mejillas con las gotas de lluvia.

-Ve... vete. No pienso disculparme.

-Te estoy ofreciendo llevarte a casa.

-Eso es una tontería -murmuró-. ¿Po... por qué qui... qui.., quieres hacer eso?

-¿Parirías considerarlo un intento tardío de hacer las paces?

-No.

-¡Oh Serena! ¡Cómo he echado de menos tu deliciosa conversación! Pero si no entras, saldré y te obligaré a hacerlo. ¡Se me está mojando la tapicería!

-No... no quiero que me lleves. To... to... todo esto te parece muy divertido ¿ve... verdad?

-Me parece horrible -dijo Darien con un suspiro-. Seguro que si te estuvieras ahogando y vieras una rama delante de ti, la echarías a un lado y preferirías hundirte como una piedra.

Serena estaba a punto de quedarse sin respiración.

-Te... te odio.

-Y yo te quiero por eso, cariño. Eres única -se burló Darien- ¿Ves a ese policía?

Ella giró la cabeza y le vio venir hacia donde estaban.

-Eso, quédate ahí parada -le animó Darien-. Eso puede ser muy divertido, así parecerá o que me estás haciendo proposiciones o que ando a la busca de una chica para pasar el rato. La próxima vez que lo hagamos por lo menos péinate un poco, porque con esa pinta vas a arruinar mi reputación.

Atemorizada, Serena se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta.

-Procura no mojar el compact-disc.

Incómoda, ella se sentó con el pelo chorreando.

-¿Cómo está Selene? -preguntó Darien arrancando el coche.

Al oír eso, Serena se puso rígida, y se le quedó mirando con ojos brillantes llenos de pena y de rabia.

-Me gustaba tu madre -dijo Darien tras un instante.

-¡Me extraña que supieras que existía! -exclamó ella con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas contenidas. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, por fin, ella consiguió hablar de nuevo-. Ha muerto -concluyó sencilla, amargamente.

-¿Cuándo?

-El año pasado.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Pulmonía -repuso, tras una pausa.

-Lo siento. Tienes que haberlo pasado mal. Estabais muy unidas -le dijo de forma tan sincera que la dejó asombrada.

Sin embargo, Serena casi no pudo evitar reírse al oírlo. ¿Habían estado unidas de verdad su madre y ella? Selene Tsukino había abandonado a su marido y a su familia sin avisarles. Serena la había sorprendido en una ocasión tomando café en la cocina con Zafiro Dark, pero eso no le había hecho sospechar nada. Su madre siempre se mostraba hospitalaria con los trabajadores y viajantes, de hecho, con cualquier persona humilde que entrara en la casa. Prefería agasajarles a ellos que reunirse con sus estirados vecinos. Nadie sospechó nada de Zafiro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Su madre había quemado sus naves al fugarse con él.

-¿Por qué no volviste a casa?

Serena se puso aún más pálida.

-No pude hacerlo -inmediatamente lamentó haber dicho aunque fuera sólo eso.

Pero, se disculpó, había algo tan irreal en el hecho de estar hablando con Darien Chiba, era tan perturbador que él le prestara atención...

-¿Dónde vives?

Aún confusa, se lo dijo, y le pidió que la dejara en una parada de autobús, cosa que él simplemente ignoró. Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, se le quedó mirando.

Realmente era un hombre muy guapo, y aunque se sentía inmune a su atractivo físico, no pudo evitar mirarlo. Todos sus rasgos indicaban que había sido educado y criado de una forma esmerada ¿Qué podía saber él de los dramas que había tenido que afrontar su familia?

Serena se había criado mientras el matrimonio de sus padres se tambaleaba, sin poder hacer nada más que ofrecerle a su infeliz madre todas sus simpatías. Su padre había sido un modesto propietario de una hamburguesería hasta que ganó una fortuna en las quinielas. De la noche a la mañana, sus vidas cambiaron por completo, y no para mejor precisamente. Al principio, las ambiciones de su padre había sido razonables, modestas incluso. Había iniciado un negocio de catering, y al ver que prosperaba rápidamente, su ambición creció al ritmo de su cuenta corriente.

Con el fin de hacer ostentación de sus recién adquiridas riquezas, compró una mansión en Berkshire sin siquiera consultar a su madre. Al verse repentinamente separada de sus amigos y parientes, su madre se había sentido perdida. Lo peor era que Kenji, un hombre dominante y de mucho genio, se había vuelto más y más agresivo a medida que sus riquezas e importancia crecían. Cuando sus nuevos vecinos se mostraron remisos a recibir a los Tsukino en sus exclusivos círculos sociales, él echó la culpa de ese fracaso a Selene.

Cuando empezaron a tolerarles, que no a admitirles, la brecha entre sus padres era ya insuperable. Totalmente rechazada por su marido y sus dos hijos mayores, Selene había sido presa fácil para un hombre más joven con el pico de oro. En su afán de encontrar la felicidad con Zafiro, su madre había cometido un terrible error de juicio.

Sin embargo, Serena estaba convencida de que había sido empujada a ello por su padre.

-Pensaba que la mayor parte de esta zona iba a ser remodelada -musitó Darien-. Tienes a la brigada de demolición prácticamente a la puerta.

Estaban en una sucia calle, con estrechas casas adosadas, al lado de un gigantesco solar en construcción. Algunas de las casas estaban incluso apuntaladas.

-No es precisamente Buck House, ¿verdad? -dijo Serena irónicamente con voz afectada.

Darien aparcó el coche, evitando cuidadosamente la basura desperdigada fuera de un contenedor.

-¡Pero qué esnob estas hecha! -murmuró secamente-. Yo sólo estaba intentando entablar conversación.

Serena, que estaba intentando abrir la portezuela, le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-No... no ha... hacías eso. Tú no puedes hacer nada sin intentar mostrarte superior a los demás.

Sin decir nada más, salió del coche y se puso a buscar las llaves en el bolso. Se dirigió a una de las casas del extremo de la calle y abrió la puerta.

-¿Es usted, señorita Tsukino?

Tragando saliva, nada más entrar vio a su casera que le cerraba el paso a la escalera.

-Hoy llega pronto.

-Si me perdona, señora Karazuma...

-¿Qué pasa con el alquiler? ¿Ya tiene el dinero? -dijo la anciana secamente-. Porque si no lo tiene, tendrá que marcharse hoy mismo. ¡Déme la llave!

-Señora Karazuma, le aseguro que...

-Debí estar loca cuando la admití en mi casa... Una no puede fiarse de las promesas de las mujeres solas con niños pequeños -bufó la señora Karazuma-. Pero me dio lástima, y claro... Pero quiero mi dinero y...

-¿Cuánto dinero le debe la señorita Tsukino? -intervino una voz fría y cortante.

La casera se volvió asombrada. Pálida como la tiza y muerta de vergüenza, Serena hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Darien estaba en la puerta, perfectamente tranquilo, sacando la cartera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Tres semanas, me debe tres semanas -repuso la señora Karazuma dramáticamante, señalando el importe.

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, él entregó a la casera un puñado de billetes.

-¡No puede aceptar su dinero! -protestó.

-¡Claro que puedo! No me importa quien pague mientras pague -repuso la anciana, sonriendo a Darien-. Y no olvide que se tiene que marchar antes del sábado. Ya he alquilado una furgoneta para la mudanza.

Serena se sentía tan turbada mientras la casera se retiraba a su piso de la planta baja, que apenas pudo mirar a Darien.

-Te lo devolveré -le prometió-. Ta... tan pronto como pueda -admitió.

-No te des prisa.

Se sentía fatal debiéndole un favor. Pero no había tenido más remedio que aceptar su caridad. La señora Karazuma no le perdonaría el dinero, y ella tampoco estaba en condiciones de devolvérselo a Darien. Por otra parte, su intervención había evitado que la echaran a la calle. Le costó un esfuerzo enorme superar el sentimiento de humillación. Levantando la cabeza, por un momento se enfrentó a los ojos azules que la escrutaban impenetrables.

-Gracias -se obligó a sí misma a decir-. A lo mejor nos vemos de nuevo –concluyó violenta.

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de su habitación aliviada. No podría haber resistido un segundo más en su compañía.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? -le preguntó Ciprine, la canguro, levantándose del sillón con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una larga historia.

Se arrodilló y Hotaru corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó a su espalda una voz.

Serena se volvió como si le hubiera picado una serpiente. No se había dado cuenta de que Darien la había seguido escaleras arriba, tan silencioso como un felino siguiendo a su presa. Mientras Hotaru la besaba encantada, permaneció paralizada, totalmente consciente de la penetrante mirada del asombrado Darien.

**ESA SERENA Y SUS PUNTADAS COMO LE AVEINTA EN JARRON DE LA CASA EN LA QUE ESTABA LIMPIANDO Y LUEGO PARECE QUE DARIEN SE SORPRENDIO AL VER A HOTARU…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

SE PRODUJO un silencio terrible. Ciprine se quedó fascinada, como les ocurría a casi todas las mujeres cuando veían a Darien. Quizá incluso lo hubiera reconocido, ya que aparecía con frecuencia en las revistas y páginas de cotilleos de los periódicos.

-Te veré luego, Ciprine -dijo Serena precipitadamente.

Mientras la chica se iba con evidente desgana, Darien inspeccionó cada rincón de la abarrotada habitación, desde los destartalados muebles a los manoseados juguetes. Con una gracia de movimientos que era sin duda heredada, se volvió para quedar frente a Serena.

-Supongo que tenía que estar preparado para esto -dijo con una mueca-. Pero no lo estoy. Sigo pensando en ti como una chiquilla.

-Ya casi tengo ventiún años.

Mientras hablaba, Hotaru se revolvió y ella la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Rezaba para que Darien se fuera, y no podía imaginar qué era lo que le había llevado a seguirla.

-Toda una mujer experimentada -musitó Darien con sarcasmo.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Sería que él dividía a todas las mujeres en dos grupos, aquéllas con las que se acostaba sin problemas y aquéllas con las que creía que no debería hacerlo? La idea la puso enferma, pero también despertó los recuerdos de su último encuentro con él. Desesperadamente, reprimió esos pensamientos.

Darien había usado y abusado de las mujeres, pensó con disgusto. En un tiempo había pensado que su hermana Mina era demasiado calculadora como para ser herida por ningún hombre. Sin embargo, se había enamorado de Darien, y tras un breve flirteo, él la había abandonado sin el más mínimo remordimiento, humillándola y empujándola a un matrimonio sin amor. Su confiada hermana sólo había merecido unas líneas en la columna de cotilleos, había sido una muesca más en la cama del seductor, y por una vez, Serena había sentido pena por Mina.

-Así que es por esto por lo que no puedes volver a casa.

Inesperadamente, Darien se acuclilló al lado de Hotaru y se quedó mirando el conejito rosa que ésta le tendía.

-Ez mi conejito -le dijo la pequeña dándose importancia.

-Me gustan los conejitos -contestó Darien sonriéndole de una forma absolutamente encantadora, olvidando por un momento su cinismo habitual. Acarició los rizos de la niña y se incorporó de nuevo.

Asombrada por esa insólita muestra de humanidad, Serena se dejó llevar y se quedó mirándole boquiabierta. De repente le parecía que le faltaba aire.

-Probablemente es una pregunta tonta -dijo Darien trs un suspiro-, pero, ¿cómo demonios te metiste en este lío?

Él había deducido que Hotaru era su hija. Pero todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo. Dadas las circustancia, era una deducción lógica, y ella no veía posible decirle la verdad. Hotaru era su hermanastra, el último resultado del desgraciado «matrimonio» de su madre con Zafiro Dark.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas -le dijo.

-Tienes razón. Debería irme y pensar que nunca me bajé del coche –murmuró Darien ásperamente-. Pero tengo la sospecha de que no me voy a olvidar fácilmente de esto. Creo que estás en la bancarrota, y sin empleo además...

-¿Y... y... y de quién es la culpa? -le interrumpió.

-Si digo algo que no esté fundamentado en los hechos, puedes interrumpirme y corregirme -contestó él tras una pausa.

Su ofrecimiento la sumió en la confusión. ¡Dios santo! ¡Cómo- odiaba a ese hombre! Pero lo cierto era que no había dicho ninguna falsedad. Las cosas eran tal y como las había contado. Los Tsukino se habían comportado como nuevos ricos.

Su padre había dedicado su fortuna a cosas absolutamente vulgares que él creía que necesitaban para impresionar a sus vecinos y ganarse su respeto. Pero lo único que había conseguido era sus burlas.

-He oído que te tienes que marcharte de aquí -continuó Darien-. ¿Tienes ya un sitio donde ir?

-No -admitió sin reservas. Él sabía tan bien como ella que no tenía forma de encontrar otro lugar sin adelantar una suma de dinero.

Londres era una lugar terrible y amenazador para vivir sin amigos. Los que había hecho habían ido alejándose después de que se viera obligada a dejar el curso que estaba haciendo para ser profesora, ya que tuvo que afrontar el cuidado su hermanita.

De un gigantesco salto, Serena había pasado de ser una despreocupada adolescente a tener que hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de un adulto. Parecía haber crecido diez años en los últimos seis meses.

Darien profirió un juramento.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer este fin de semana? -le espetó ásperamente- ¿Dormir en la calle?

-Ya nos las arreglaremos -murmuró.

-¿De la misma forma que lo has hecho hasta ahora? -dijo cruelmente-. ¿Le has pedido ayuda a tu padre?

-Hace tres años que no hablo con él -confesó insegura-. Se puso furioso cuando me vine a vivir con mi madre. No sabe nada de Hotaru, aunque daría igual si lo supiera. Para él lo único que cuenta es que le traicioné cuando me vine con mamá...

-¿Y tus hermanos? -le interrumpió Darien- . ¿No podría alguno de ellos...?

Serena sonrió ante lo insólito de la idea de que Jedaite o Mina salieran en su defensa o le dieran dinero. Jedaite vivía en California con su mujer y sus hijos y, como Mina, se había quedado estupefacto por lo que había hecho su madre.

Ninguno había sido capaz de perdonarla. Incluso cuando su madre yacía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, y su vida pendía de un hilo, Mina se había negado a ir a Londres, a pesar de la insistencia de Serena.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarles a sus hermanos de Hotaru, y en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho, tal revelación sólo habría provocado horror y digusto en ellos. Hotaru era la hija que Selene había tenido en un matrimonio ilegal con otro hombre, y su historia había hecho correr ríos de tinta cuando Zafiro fue arrestado. Además, Selene no había sido la única estafada, ya que había otras dos esposas de las que el viajante no se había divorciado.

-En cualquier caso, nunca me he llevado bien con mi padre -señaló Serena, deseando dar por finalizado el tema sin tener que mentir.

-¿Quién podría hacerlo? -dijo Darien cínicamente-. Vendería a su abuela con tal de sacar dinero.

Mientras lo decía, su mirada se tornó fría y llena de furia. Serena se sorprendió por su vehemencia ¿Qué le había hecho su padre para despertar de tal modo su ira?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, él se levantó la manga y echó un vistazo al reloj.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios dentro de una hora.

-Te enviaré el dinero -repitió ella.

-Olvídalo -repuso él tranquilamente-. Considéralo una pequeña compensación por la pérdida de tu empleo.

-No... no quiero tu limosna -dijo ella, sintiendo cómo se ponía colorada.

-Te lo doy para descargar mi conciencia -dijo él con un brillo en la mirada-. Te lo debo, y ahora necesitas una ayuda -concluyó con una mueca, como preguntándose cuál sería el mejor modo de poner fin a la situación.

-¡No... no necesito tu ayuda! ¡No quiero tu podrido dinero! -estalló Serena.

-Me parece que tendrás que aguantarte -dijo Darien de forma terminante-. Si no es una pregunta indiscreta, ¿dónde está el padre de Hotaru?

-¡Entre rejas! -repuso Serena con fiereza.

-¿En la cárcel? -exclamó Darien, repentinamente interesado. Darien, el hombre impasible, parecía auténticamente sorprendido. Por un momento cerró los ojos;

Serena se fijó en sus largas y hermosas pestañas, herencia, junto con su piel morena, de su padre español-. Desde luego, cuando te lanzaste lo hiciste de lleno -le espetó por fin.

Serena apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero, recordó, ése era el auténtico Darien, tan poco convencional. Se enorgullecía de decir exactamente lo que pensaba, de forma tan sincera que a menudo confundía a los que tenía alrededor. No tenía tiempo para andarse con disimulos. Su fiera energía contenía un punto de impaciencia, como si el puro desasosiego corriera por sus venas.

-Quiero que te vayas -dijo.

Darien se la quedó mirando impávido. Serena estaba al límite de su resistencia y él lo sabía, y ella le odiaba por eso.

-Así que sólo te quedan dos opciones: ir a tu casa y suplicar, o pedir ayuda a los servicios sociales -dijo-. No vas a conseguir salir de ésta tú sola.

-¿Te quieres largar de una vez? -gritó casi Serena abriendo la puerta con violencia. Estaba temblando.

Por un instante, Darien se calló y se quedó mirando sus ojos celestes, y, por primera vez, ella sintió que conectaba con él. Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, mientras una especie de corriente le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Darien adelantó la mano y le acarició el labio; su roce le pareció de fuego sobre su piel palpitante.

-Eres muy vehemente, realmente sensible. Y eso te hace vulnerable. Lo vas a pasar mal, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Electrizada por sus palabras y su caricia, se apartó bruscamente, nerviosa y confusa por las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior. La compasión que percibió en sus palabras tuvo el efecto de un ácido sobre su piel.

-¡Ve... vete! -gritó.

Cuando Darien se fue, la habitación entera pareció desolada. Serena parpadeó, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ya antes él la había hecho sentirse de aquel modo: atrapada, hipnotizada, perdida. Parecía incluso que dejara de existir cuando él estaba tan cerca. Pero esta vez, al menos, él no había perdido los estribos.

Aunque muy pocos lo percibieran, lo cierto era que bajo aquella impecable fachada y tras la cínica sonrisa, latía un genio impredecible. Sólo una vez había sufrido Serena sus consecuencias, ya que, sin querer, había traspasado un limite invisible.

Pero, por supuesto, él no se acordaba de ese incidente, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella era sólo la pequeña Serena, una más de esos indeseables Tsukino. ¿Por qué iba a recordar el modo tan cruel en que la humilló?

Apenas podía creer que ese incidente de su pasado aún pudiera conmoverla tan profundamente. Sólo una vez él se había acercado a ella con un propósito inequívocamente sexual, cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años, y era una ingenua e inexperta adolescente. Se trató solamente de un momento, pero Serena nunca olvidó cómo él había asumido que ella aceptaría sus proposiciones del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho tantas mujeres.

Tampoco había podido olvidar su fiera reacción. Avergonzada y confusa por lo que él le había hecho sentir, se vio obligada además a soportar sus insultos.

-¡Si no tienes cuidado, acabarás siendo una furcia como tu hermana! Aunque te pareciera que me gustabas, aún mantengo un nivel -remató Darien.

Su brutalidad no se vio satisfecha con ese cruel insulto a Mina. Con una desvergüenza total, Darien le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de ella y lo que ocurriría si continuaba comportándose de la forma promiscua que él, tan ridículamente, se había imaginado. Más que otra cosa, a Serena le atormentaba el modo en que él, un libertino, le lanzaba reproches morales.

No soportaba que, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un momento, él pensara que ella lo deseaba, que era otra vampiresa haciendo todo lo posible por conseguirle. Sólo con recordarlo se ponía enferma. Aunque no podía negar que, desde el punto de vista físico, Darien le parecía muy atractivo, nunca le había podido soportar. Como ser humano casi le despreciaba.

Sin embargo, él la había besado de forma salvaje, y ella, entre incrédula y horrorizada, había respondido a ese beso. Aquella traición a sí misma la repugnaba, y la condena explícita de Darien la había sumido, además, en una angustia casi mortal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? -gimió Ciprine al despedirse-. No te imaginas lo preocupada que estoy.

-No tengo más remedio que pedir ayuda a los servicios sociales -suspiró Serena-. Seguramente se harán cargo de Hotaru.

-¡Bobadas! -dijo Ciprine-. Estaréis juntas.

-Yo no tengo ningún derecho, Ciprine -le recordó Serena dolorosamente-. Y si le preguntan a Zafiro lo que le parece mejor, seguro que da permiso para que la adopten. Nunca quiso a la niña.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con él? -gruño Ciprine.

-Es su padre, y el único que tiene derecho sobre su custodia...

-Es una niña preciosa, pero no veo por qué tienes que llevar esta carga siendo tan joven -dijo Ciprine bruscamente-. Lo que quiero decir es que no es responsabilidad tuya a fin de cuentas. Y por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que puedes tú hacer por ella?

-¡Ciprine! -Serena estaba sobrecogida ante el razonamiento de su amiga.

-Escucha, no es fácil admitirlo, lo sé, pero la adopción es la solución más razonable, así la niña tendrá una casa y una familia. Tienes que ser práctica Serena -dijo Ciprine atropelladamente-. Yo no puedo conseguir un trabajo, así que me vuelvo a Liverpool. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar con una chiquilla?

-¡Otros lo hacen!

-¡Porque no les queda otro remedio! Pero tu caso es diferente. Hotaru merece otra cosa -añadió-. Tenías que enfrentarte a los hechos tarde o temprano. Incluso aunque consigas otro trabajo, no podrás cuidarla adecuadamente, apenas tendrás para sobrevivir.

Serena sintió un gran alivio cuando llegó el taxi. Le gustara o no, su amiga le había hecho pensar en determinadas cosas. Ciprine había cuidado de la niña a cambio sólo de la manutención, y habían acordado que sería de forma temporal. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo el que tuviera que encontrar otra canguro, y con su salario no hubiera podido pagarle... a menos que se hubiera quedado sin comer.

Ciprine también le había dicho algo en lo que hasta entonces se había negado a reflexionar ¿Se estaba comportando de modo egoísta al querer retener a Hotaru a su lado? La niña no tenía las ropas necesarias, casi ni juguetes, y carecía de la educación adecuada. Todo eso costaba dinero, y ella no lo tenía. Pero lo peor de todo era ser consciente de su incapacidad para proporcionar cierta seguridad a su hermana. Ni siquiera sabía dónde iban a dormir. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa para Hotaru?

Serena también se sentía atemorizada ante la perspectiva de tener que acudir a los servicios sociales, ya que no era la tutora legal de Hotaru. Las autoridades no tenían más prueba de la existencia de su hermanita que la mera inscripción de la niña en el registro. Cuando Selene aún vivía, se habían mudado tres veces de apartamento, siempre a otro más pequeño, más barato. Por otra parte, su madre siempre se había negado a reclamar la ayuda que le correspondía por la niña. Eso y todos los traslados habían evitado que se vieran perturbadas por las autoridades.

Pero ahora, ¿qué ocurriría si se veía obligada a pedirles ayuda? ¿Perdería a Hotaru? Ese temor le había llevado incluso a no declarar de la forma legalmente adecuada su verdadera relación con la niña. Además, le preguntarían sin duda a Zafiro lo que quería que hicieran con la niña, y él, que ya se había puesto furioso cuando su madre se quedó embarazada, seguramente daría permiso para que la adoptaran.

Serena no se podía imaginar que llegaría a querer a un hijo propio tanto como quería a Hotaru. Selene nunca pudo superar lo que Zafiro le había hecho. Y había sido el embarazo lo que había acabado con Selene, no tanto por haber concebido un niño a los cuarenta y cinco años como por la vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido antes: el abandono de Zafiro cuando vio que su mujer no tenía más dinero; el arresto, la publicidad dada al caso, el terrible sentimiento de humillación que Selene había tenido que soportar.

Serena esperaba que su madre se recuperara después del parto, pero no ocurrió así, sino que se hundió más aún en la depresión. Selene incluso perdió todo interés por mantener un aspecto presentable y por su salud, y en cuanto al cuidado de su hija, hizo lo mínimo imprescindible. Como su madre se negara a avisar a un médico, Serena intervino y lo llamó ella misma; como resultado, Selene organizó una escena terrible e incluso la amenazó con echarla de casa si se le ocurría algo parecido.

De forma irremediable, los problemas de salud de su madre empeoraron bravamente: lo que empezó siendo una fuerte gripe, degeneró en una pulmonía. Aunque la llevaron al hospital, fue demasiado tarde.

Selene no puso nada de su parte para intentar recuperarse, simplemente se dejó llevar. Poco antes de que muriera estaban a punto de trasladarse de nuevo, y tras el funeral, Serena realizó la mudanza prevista. Sólo el médico le había preguntado por Hotaru, y Serena le mintió: le dijo que llevaría a la niña con sus parientes, y al no saber nada de las circunstancias familiares de Selene, él no hizo más preguntas.

A las ocho y media de la mañana siguiente, llamaron enérgicamente a la puerta. Cuando abrió, Serena se quedó estupefacta al toparse con Darien Chiba.

Aprovechándose de su sorpresa, él empujó la puerta y se plantó en la habitación.

-¿Has desayunado?

-¿Desayunado? -repitió ella.

-Quería encontrarte en casa, por eso he venido tan temprano -continuó, mientras se agachaba para responder al saludo de Hotaru-. ¡Pero qué niña tan cariñosa!

¿Verdad? ¿Ya has encontrado una canguro para ella?

-No -totalmente estupefacta, Serena vio cómo la niña se abalanzaba sobre él.

Los hombres eran una cosa rara en su pequeño mundo, y Darien estaba siendo objeto de su total atención.

-Agarra a Hot -le pidió con su media lengua.

-Un minuto, bonita -le dijo él incorporándose. Sacó un teléfono móvil que llevaba a la cintura, y tras marcar un número, pidió un taxi a la dirección de Serena.

-¿Pa... para qué quieres un taxi? -preguntó.

Darien levantó a Hotaru y la sostuvo en brazos.

-No hay sitio en mi coche para la niña -repuso.

-Pero si no vamos a ninguna parte -objetó Serena cruzándose de brazos.

-Os invito a desayunar. ¿La niña necesitará un biberón o algo así? -preguntó, mirando a Hotaru dubitativamente.

-Ya tiene casi dos años y medio -contestó Serena secamente.

Darien se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-No sé absolutamente nada de críos -dijo tranquilamente.

Serena se dijo que la única explicación para su conducta era que pensara que necesitaban una buena comida; enrojeció de ira.

-Escucha, no vamos a ninguna parte, no necesitamos desayunar...

-Estás tan flaca que parece que estés anoréxica. No lo estarás, ¿verdad? -preguntó repentinamente preocupado.

-Por... por supuesto que no -dijo ella vencida.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-No soporto a las anoréxicas. Me encanta comer.

Desde luego, nadie lo diría viendo su esbelto y bien cuidado cuerpo. No parecía tener ni un gramo de grasa superflua. A su pesar, Serena no puedo evitar quedarse mirándolo: llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros que realzaban sus piernas, y un jersey ajustado que permitía apreciar su musculoso torso y un estómago tan liso como una tabla.

A requerimiento de Hotaru, Darien se agachó a por el conejito de peluche, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de la encantada niña. Serena apenas daba crédito a sus ojos: no había el menor indicio de impaciencia en su rostro.

-Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti -dijo Darien como de pasada.

Serena se puso inmediatamente tensa, como un perro olfateando una presa.

-¿Dónde? ¿Para qué? -preguntó.

-Hablaremos mejor con el estómago lleno. No te pongas nerviosa -dijo-. No es en Londres, y puede que no te convenga.

Así que para eso había ido. La conciencia le remordía y había querido hacer algo por ella. Se resistió: quizá se pasaba de testaruda, pero él era el último hombre a quien quería deberle un favor, su orgullo la llevaba a rechazar la oferta.

Pero, ¿podría el orgullo ayudar a Hotaru? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan excitada? Quizá no consiguiera el trabajo, y, de lograrlo, ¿dónde iban a vivir?, ¿qué pasaría con Hotaru?

En el taxi, Hotaru se sentó muy quietecita al lado de Darien.

-No..., no quero con Sere -dijo de repente.

-¿Sere? -Darien se quedó mirando a Serena decepcionado-. No es Sere, es mami -le dijo a Hotaru con firmeza-. Mamá, a ver, dilo.

Hotaru obedeció.

-¿Qué diantres estás haciendo? -le espetó Serena furiosa.

-No me gustan nada las mujeres que no dejan que sus hijos les llamen mamá.

-No es asunto tuyo -estalló Serena- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte?

-Sé muy bien lo que hago -dijo él implacable-. Tiene que saber quién eres.

Serena se mordió la lengua. Estaba muy enfadada, ¿pero qué importaba? Después de ese día, era poco probable que volvieran a verse, y Hotaru pronto le olvidaría.

Ya que no podía decirle la verdad, se mantendría en silencio.

Darien los llevó a un hotel muy bonito, donde el encargado los trató de la forma más amable que se podía imaginar. Tras acomodar a Hotaru, Serena no pudo disimular su impaciencia.

-¿Qué hay del trabajo? -le recordó.

-Podrás vivir en la casa, se admiten niños. Es una mansión muy grande –le informó, recostado en la silla y mirándola atentamente con sus ojos zafiros-. Sólo vive en ella una persona, que de vez en cuando recibe invitados.

Serena frunció el ceño, no era lo que ella había esperado.

-¿Es una mansión privada?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?

-Cerca de la casa de tu familia.

Serena se agitó sorprendida: aquello tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo de cerca? -insistió.

-A unos siete kilómetros de Southfork.

Serena asintió. Aunque su padre había llamado a su propiedad Las Torres, lo que no se ajustaba demasiado a las características de la casa, los vecinos habían mantenido el nombre tradicional de la zona.

-¿En qué consiste el trabajo? -le apremió, intentando no pensar en lo que supondría trabajar tan cerca de su antiguo hogar.

Darien estaba ocupado con una ración enorme de pescado con salsa. Mientras acababa, Serena estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, estaba enteramente en sus manos. Por fin, él dejó a un lado los cubiertos y bebió un sorbo de café antes de responder.

-Cocinar..., vigilar el trabajo de la casa. La verdad, las obligaciones son bastante vagas. Si no te adaptas, no creo que te convenga.

-¿Quieres decir que tendré que matarme a trabajar?

-No, se puede emplear a otras personas si es necesario, pero hasta ahora no lo ha sido -le aseguró-. La casa ha sido completamente remodelada, y está todo bastante desordenado todavía, con la mayor parte de las habitaciones sin muebles. El propietario aún no se ha trasladado, y podrás hacer las cosas a tu manera. Por supuesto, dispondrás de teléfono y de coche. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y qué me dices del sueldo?

Darien se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que no es mucho, pero a cambio habrá un montón de gastos que tendrás cubiertos.

-Estaré en Jauja -concedió Serena con una mueca. Intentó reprimir su entusiasmo y pensar con la cabeza. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, así que, se dijo, tenía que haber una trampa por algún lado-. ¿Y por qué me lo ofreces a mí?

-preguntó.

-La persona que iba a encargarse se echó atrás en cuanto vio el estado de la casa -confesó Darien.

-Pero... no tengo referencias...

-Si sabes cocinar, no importan nada las referencias -le aseguró.

-¿Y cómo es él? Me refiero al dueño -se interesó Serena.

Darien se arrellanó en el asiento con aire pensativo, no exento de cierta ironía.

-No creo que se vaya a meter en tu cama en medio de la noche, si eso es lo que te preocupa...

-¡E... eso ni siquiera se... se me había ocurrido! -exclamó Serena sonrojándose.

-Sin embargo, es un hombre muy solicitado -continuó Darien burlón.

-Eso no... no es de mi incumbencia -respondió sin levantar la vista del plato.

-Por otra parte, le gusta la vida tranquila. Prefiere estar con sus caballos que con gente, y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el campo. No creo que sea muy meticuloso, así que no te exigirá que tengas la casa reluciente.

-Si se casa, cambiará -musitó ella absorta.

-No se casará nunca -repuso Darien con una sonrisa irónica-. No le ve ninguna ventaja.

-¿Y cuándo me harán la entrevista para el puesto? -insistió Serena.

-La estás haciendo ahora -contestó Darien descuidadamente. Toda su atención parecía centrarse en la pequeña Hotaru, que intentaba alcanzar un champiñón de su plato.

-Estáte quieta Hotaru, no quieras cosas de otro plato -le riñó Serena-. Así que conseguiré el trabajo si tú me recomiendas -continuó volviéndose hacia Darien.

-Si lo quieres, es tuyo.

-El dueño debe de ser muy amigo tuyo -dijo, intentando sonsacarle más información, pero al no obtener respuesta, cambió de tema-. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Tan pronto como puedas.

Hotaru se dedicaba ahora a lanzar ávidas miradas a las rajas de tomate del plato de Darien.

-Deberías haberme dejado que le pidiera una buena comida. La pobrecita se muere de hambre -dijo Darien con tono de reproche.

-No, lo que pasa es que le encanta comer la comida de otros platos –respondió Serena, mirando la elegante forma en que él bebía su café.

Si por fin conseguía el trabajo, volverían a verse, ya que la propiedad de su difunto abuelo, Torbald Manor, distaba sólo unas cuantas millas de la casa donde iba a trabajar. ¿Viviría todavía allí? Serena no conocía muy bien las leyes de la aristocracia relativas a la herencia. Sabía que el título lo ostentaba un tío de Darien y que, aunque él hubiera sido el siguiente en la linea sucesoria, no podría obtenerlo, debido a que su madre nunca se había casado con su padre.

-¡Es ilegítimo! -había exclamado Mina al enterarse- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y en semejante familia!

-¿Has acabado? -preguntó Darien repentinamente.

-Sí -respondió, dejando la taza a un lado. Podía sentir su impaciencia.

-Tengo que estar en Brighton a mediodía.

En el taxi, Darien hizo una llamada con su teléfono móvil, refiriéndose en la conversación a caballos y un accidente con un lenguaje terrible. Serena hubiera querido taparle los oídos a Hotaru; le lanzó una mirada iracunda, pero él ni se dio cuenta.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Darien lanzó una mirada a su reloj; de repente se acordó de un detalle.

-¡El transporte!... Eso puede ser un problema.

-¿El transporte? -repitió Serena.

-¿Podrás tomar el tren a Reading?

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien, hazlo mañana por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo mientras abría el coche. Garabateó algo en una hoja de un taco de notas-. Llama a este número cuando llegues, y alguien acudirá en tu busca. Pregunta por el capataz...

-¿Por quién?

-Pregunta por Artemis -repuso lentamente-. Te llevará hasta la mansión.

Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó rápidamente. Serena se dirigió a la casa con Hotaru en brazos. Su casera, la señora Karazuma, la estaba esperando en el recibidor, completamente rodedada de bultos y paquetes.

-Parece que ha podido resolver sus problemas -dijo con retintín.

-Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

-No se crea que no sé quién es ese tipo. Anoche precisamente lo hablaba con mi Mazanori: «Mejor tarde que nunca», le dije. Parece que ha decidido por fin hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, ¿verdad?

-No sé de lo que me está hablando -dijo Serena dignamente, intentando cruzar el recibidor.

La señora Karazuma apretó los labios, enfadada por que su intento de acercamiento no hubiera obtenido respuesta.

-Él no quería que nadie lo supiera, ¿verdad? Pero cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara se daría cuenta de que la niña es su vivo retrato: los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo... Podría haber vendido la historia a los periódicos. Sé que pagan un montón de dinero por esta clase de cosas...

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa mujer estaba insinuando que Hotaru era la hija de Darien.

-Pe... pero si no... no es su hija -tartamudeó horrorizada-. No tiene nada que ver con él.

La señora Karazuma retrocedió, pero no se quedó sin decir la última palabra.

-Pero él paga el alquiler, ¿verdad? -dijo con una mueca.

¡Todo eso porque Hotaru tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grandes! ¡Menuda desvergüenza la de aquella mujer! Debía de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo periódicos sensacionalistas. Por suerte, ni siquiera con toda su maledicencia, entretendría a Serena mucho más tiempo.

Serena abrazó a la niña radiante de alegría.

-¡Tenemos un trabajo de verdad, Hotaru! ¡Y podremos usar el coche! Te aseguro que el dueño de la casa va a comer como un príncipe -exclamó rebosante de confianza-. Haremos todo lo que pida.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Darien no le había dicho el nombre de su nuevo jefe, y al hablar de la casa se había referido a ella solamente como «la mansión», y ella, a pesar de conocer bien las casas que rodeaban su antiguo hogar, no era capaz de imaginar de cuál se trataba.

-Siento mucho haber llegado tan tarde -repitió Serena, intentando mostrarse lo más cordial posible.

-Ya -respondió secamente Artemis, en lo que parecía la muestra máxima de sus dotes oratorias: poco más había dicho desde que se encontrara con ella en la estación.

En Londres, una amenaza de bomba había complicado muchísimo el tráfico ferroviario. A pesar de contar con esta justificación, Artemis siguió mostrándose igual de taciturno.

Era un escocés muy delgado, que aún conservaba algo de la apariencia de

ex-jockey. Cuando se fijó en Hotaru, su perplejidad se hizo manifiesta: evidentemente, no se esperaba una pareja como aquélla, y Serena notó cómo se fijaba con disgusto en que no llevaba anillo de casada. Podía cortarse la tensión.

Serena se sentía muy inquieta ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto Darien en que aceptara ese trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría si su jefe se mostraba tan distante e hiriente con ella como Artemis?

Hotaru se había dormido en sus brazos, completamente exhausta. Serena no se sentía mucho mejor, y lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama. Ya se preocuparía al día siguiente por su futuro.

Ya era noche cerrada, y a la luz de los faros apenas se destacaban las sombras de los árboles y la entrada de los caminos; sin embargo, ella sabía exactamente cómo era el paisaje que los rodeaba, aunque no. supiera exactamende adónde se dirigían. De repente, Artemis salió de la carretera y tomó uno de los caminos.

Serena podía recordar que cuando ella vivía allí estaba impracticable, cubierto de maleza. Ahora estaba impecable.

-Pero si es la casa de la señora Kaio! -exclamó.

-Westleigh Hall -le corrigió Artemis.

-¡Si estaba casi en ruinas! -dijo, aunque ella no había visto nunca la casa, ya que se encontraba bastante apartada. Sin embargo, podía recordar a su dueña por haberla visto en la iglesia, donde destacaba por sus estrafalarios sombreros. Cuando la anciana murió, la casa se quedó deshabitada.

-Prácticamente -dijo Artemis secamente. Parecía que podía haber dicho mucho más, pero la miró y apretó los labios con firmeza.

Pasaron el portón y la casa del guarda. La mansión, de líneas irregulares, estaba construida con piedra gris, y apenas se podía distinguir ningún detalle en la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

Artemis aparcó y recogió el equipaje, mientras Serena salía con Hotaru en brazos, procurando no despertarla. La puerta estaba abierta: Artemis entró primero, buscando el interruptor.

-No debe de haber luz -musitó.

-No puede ser -se lamentó Serena.

A tientas, Artemis se adentró en la casa y se puso a revolver en los armarios.

Volvió con una linterna, y Serena pudo ver que se encontraban en medio de una cocina muy poco acogedora.

-Hay algo de comida en la nevera -dijo el hombre-. Yo me voy ya.

Y se fue. Serena se hundió en una silla, sólo quería llorar. No había calefacción, ni luz. Pero, ¿qué esperaba?, se dijo. No era una invitada de lujo, sino el ama de llaves.

Levantándose, acomodó a Hotaru en un destartalado sillón, la tapó con su mantita y se dispuso a buscar una cama para ambas, rezando para que la niña no se despertara.

Subió las escaleras muerta de miedo: la luz de la linterna parpadeaba, envolviéndola en sombras amenazadoras. Abrió habitación tras habitación, alumbrando tres cuartos de baño completos, aunque sólo parecía haber un dormitorio amueblado.

Al final de un largo corredor, se abría de repente un estrecho pasillo con un tramo de escaleras que debían de conducir, pensó, a la buhardilla. Aterrada, entrevió que faltaban varios peldaños.

Desde luego, Darien no había exagerado al describirle las malas condiciones de la casa. Supuso que la única habitación amueblada había sido preparada para ella.

Entró en el dormitorio, donde había un diván y una gran cama de matrimonio. Tras abrir las maletas, preparó una camita en el diván para Hotaru, que tenía el sueño muy inquieto. Serena estaba tan cansada que hubiera sido una tortura dormir con ella.

De nuevo en la cocina inspeccionó el contenido de la nevera: se limitaba a tres botellas de champán, un tomate pasado y embutido mohoso. Encontró galletas en un armario, aunque lo que de verdad le hacía falta era una taza de té caliente.

Por desgracia, la cocina no funcionaba. Con un suspiro, Serena renunció al té; tomó a Hotaru en brazos y la acomodó en el diván.

Por supuesto, en el baño tampoco había agua caliente; temblando de frío se metió entre las frías sábanas, apagó la lámpara y se acurrucó para entrar en calor. Se durmió instantáneamente, agotada por todo lo ocurrido en los días pasados.

Y entonces fue cuando empezó un sueño que, a diferencia de todos los que había tenido hasta entonces, parecía tan real que por un momento creyó estar despierta.

Después del frío que había pasado, se sintió arder en medio de una increíble ensoñación erótica.

Pero, desde luego, no podía ser real que unas manos masculinas la acariciaran por debajo del camisón. Tampoco podía ser ella la que reaccionara a tales caricias, la que notara cómo se le erizaban los pezones casi hasta dolerle. Y sobre todo, no era ella la que respondía ardientemente al hombre que la buscaba en la oscuridad con urgencia y deseo.

La excitación que la dominaba no podía ser real. Sentía dentro de sí una corriente de fuego, como plomo fundido corriéndole por las venas. Entonces, de repente, oyó en la oscuridad a Hotaru, que se revolvía en su camita. Abrió los ojos y se quedó completamente despierta, ¡sintiendo encima de ella el peso de un hombre!

Horrorizada, se deshizo del abrazo que la envolvía, y se separó de él.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó.

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas: de repente, quedó libre, y también notó la furia del hombre que tenía al lado. Ningún despertar podía haber sido más violento, más aterrador. Su sexto sentido le hizo saber antes de verle la cara quién había intentado aprovecharse de su cuerpo mientras dormía, pero ante la revelación, casi hubiera preferido que se tratara de un perfecto desconocido.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi cama? -gritó Darien, mirándola furioso.

**HAHAH PARECE QUE MAS DE UNO PENSO QUE HOTARU ES HIJA DE DARIEN Y NADA QUE VER ES SOLO LA HERMANITA DE SERE FRUTO DE LA AVENTURA DE SELENE CON ZAFIRO ME ENCANTO HOTARU BIEN ABIERTA CON DARIEN PARA SU EDAD…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA lo miró detenidamente y cerró los ojos.

-¿No... no te parece que deberías ponerte algo?

-¡Quiero una explicación! -exclamó Darien.

Serena, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, no podía olvidarse de su imagen. Un metro ochenta centímetros de virilidad y ninguna prenda de ropa para ocultarla. Estaba paralizada por la vergüenza, la incredulidad y el desconcierto. ¿Qué hacía él en aquella casa?

-¿Quieres marcharte de aquí? -le espetó, abriendo los ojos y captando una última visión de su cuerpo antes de que se pusiera los pantalones.

-¡Esta es mi habitación!

Serena estaba temblando.

-Vas... vas a despertar a Hotaru...

-¿Hotaru? -exclamó Darien con indignación. Se acercó a la cama y vio a Hotaru en el diván, el bulto que formaba su cuerpo y el cabello rizado que asomaba por encima de las mantas-. ¿También ella está aquí? Podrían vernos... podrían verla. ¡Maldita sea!

Se inclinó, tiró de Serena, sacándola en brazos de la cama, y, dirigiéndose a la puerta, la dejó en el rellano del pasillo.

-Vamos abajo -dijo.

-Me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo aquí -dijo Serena, temblando de frío.

-Vamos abajo -repitió Darien con arrogancia-. Y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación.

Serena, ignorando las palabras de Darien, volvió a la habitación y se acercó a su maleta, que estaba abierta sobre el suelo. Sacó un suéter y se lo puso.

-Como despiertes a la niña, me voy a enfadar -dijo Darien como si fuera un ángel vengador.

-Cuando está dormida, no se despierta ni con un terremoto -murmuró Serena.

-¿Y tengo que dar gracias por eso? -dijo Darien bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme las manos encima? -le preguntó Serena con rabia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabía que eras tú! -dijo Darien, y entró en la cocina, encendiendo la luz.

-Pensé que se había ido la luz -dijo Serena.

-Sólo estaba desconectada -dijo Darien, y la miró directamente a los ojos-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cama?

-Es la única que hay en toda la casa -protestó Serena, preguntándose por qué se sentía culpable.

-Esta tarde tenían que haber traído los muebles -dijo Darien, e hizo una larga pausa que aprovechó para estudiar a Serena detenidamente, con una mirada intensa, en la que algo había cambiado-. Cuando he llegado, no me he fijado, he ido a conectar la luz y he subido para meterme en la cama.

-Ésta... ésta es tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y me pongo como el bebé Osito cuando me encuentro en mi cama a alguien a quien no he invitado -dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

Westleigh Hall era suyo, pero no le había dicho nada a Serena al contratarla. Serena se sonrojó. Ante sí tenía al hombre que le había dado trabajo, Darien Chiba.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir a continuación? ¿Le había ofrecido trabajo sólo para reírse de ella?

Tenía la impresión de que su nuevo jefe la había aceptado sin darle referencias y sin que tuviera experiencia porque andaría mal de dinero, pero el Ferrari de Darien la obligaba a rechazar tal idea. Era difícil creer que Darien no hubiera podido encontrar a alguien más adecuado para el puesto... a una mujer que no tuviera que cargar con una niña.

-No sabía que fuera tu cama... Es la única que he visto -volvió a decir-. Teníamos que dormir en alguna parte. No había luz, ni comida, ni calefacción...

-Dinero para comida -dijo Darien dándole un fajo de billetes y una pequeña hoja de papel con una lista de la compra. Ambas cosas estaban sobre el frigorífico, que era más alto que ella. Con la única ayuda de una linterna, no podía haberlos visto.

-Llegamos a las diez y no he visto la nota.

-Yo esperaba cenar algo -dijo Darien algo sombrío.

Serena entendió por qué algunas veces las mujeres desean ver muertos a algunos hombres. Pensó en su triste llegada a aquella casa y en la ausencia de alguien que los recibiera.

-Si los muebles no han llegado -dijo Darien con impaciencia-, Artemis tenía que haberte llevado a su casa para pasar la noche con él y con Luna. ¿No estabas preparada para aceptar la oferta? Y eso parece llevarnos a lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros...

-¡No quiero oír una palabra de eso! -exclamó Serena.

-¿Y por qué no? Un poco más y habríamos acabado haciendo el amor.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena estremeciéndose.

Darien se fijó en sus largas piernas, que el suéter apenas ocultaba. Serena tenía una larga melena rizada y clar que le caía a ambos lados de la cara, con luminosos mechones dorados, realzando la profundidad de sus ojos celestes.

-Eres muy atractiva -dijo Darien con un tono de voz diferente. Parecía un animal de presa abriendo sus fauces.

Serena lo miró e hizo esfuerzos por decir algo, lo que logró con dificultad.

-¿Quieres leche y azúcar con el café?

Se hizo el silencio. Serena pretendió no darse cuenta. Darien no podía haber dicho en serio lo que había dicho, por supuesto que no. Lo único que había pasado era que había bordeado los límites de lo que debía ser su relación, que estaba en su naturaleza relacionarse con las mujeres de un modo tan evidentemente físico. 0 tal vez que, después de haberla tocado, aunque ella estuviera medio dormida, se sentía obligado a exagerar la atracción que sentía por ella. Fuera lo que fuese, si seguía ignorándolo, acabaría por dejar de estremecerse al tenerlo cerca.

-Darien...

-Una cucharada de azúcar, sin leche -dijo Darien.

Serena se relajó y le sirvió una taza de café, que dejó a medio metro de él.

-Sólo muerdo en noches de luna llena -dijo Darien-. Tómate un café conmigo.

No era una invitación, era una orden. Serena volvió a ponerse tensa y se dio cuenta de que, sin remedio, dependía de la voluntad de Darien. Se sirvió un café y se sentó a la mesa junto a Darien, con evidente fastidio.

-Ya sé que no te gusto, pero tranquilízate -dijo Darien-, no me importa.

Involuntariamente, Serena se topó con la profunda mirada de sus ojos azules.

-Lo cual tiene el valor de la novedad -añadió Darien lentamente.

-Mejor -dijo Serena, y contuvo un bostezo.

Darien sonrió con ironía.

-Pero puede ser preocupante, si empiezo a cansarme de esa novedad -advirtió.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Serena no estaba de humor para juegos dialécticos.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Sube a mi habitación. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato.

Serena vaciló.

-¿Un rato?

-Mira -dijo Darien de mala gana-, me niego a despertar a Artemis y a Luna. La cama es muy grande, puedo acostarme completamente vestido en la mitad que...

-¡No!

-¡Maldita sea! No pienso dormir en el suelo. No seas tan mojigata, ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta.

Serena apretó los labios y, al ver la expresión decidida de Darien, suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, la cama era muy grande y Darien se iba a acostar completamente vestido.

Además, ella se levantaría mucho más temprano que él.

El ruido de un portazo la despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se incorporó sobre la cama y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. La puerta golpeó otra vez, no estaba bien cerrada. Entonces entró una chica morena con pantalones y botas de montar, cruzó la habitación apresuradamente y recogió una cartera de ejecutivo que había sobre la cómoda. No vio a Serena hasta que se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta.

Habría sido difícil saber quién de las dos se sintió más avergonzada.

-Perdón... Quiero decir, no sabía que hubiera alguien... -dijo la chica, fijándose en el montón de ropa de hombre tirada por el suelo. Apartó la mirada de la ropa, y de Serena, y añadió-: El señor me ha dicho que le baje esto.

-Muy bien... -musitó Serena, y la chica salió de la habitación.

Miró de reojo al lado vacío de la cama y se maldijo por no haber puesto el despertador la noche anterior. No necesitaba preguntarse qué había pensado aquella chica, porque lo tenía escrito en el rostro. Consultó el reloj, eran más de las nueve.

Darien habría asumido que ya estaba levantada.

Saltó de la cama, se quitó el camisón y se puso un pantalón y una camiseta negros.

-¡Hotaru, es hora de levantarse!

Pensaba que su hermana seguía dormida, pero el diván estaba vacío. No podía empezar a llamarla a gritos como una loca, de modo que fue por la casa mirando en todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegó, sin aliento, a la cocina. Estaba vacía, pero vio a su hermana entre los arbustos que había en el jardín trasero. Darien sostenía su mano mientras hablaba con Artemis.

-Yo me ocupo de ella -dijo Serena irrumpiendo entre los dos hombres.

-Buenos días, señorita Tsukino -dijo Artemis.

Al otro lado del jardín estaba la chica morena, hablando con otra chica sin dejar de observar a Serena, que sentía una gran vergüenza al imaginar lo que a buen seguro estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento, no me acordé de poner el despertador -dijo.

-Tenías que dormir, y yo me levanté a las cinco y media. Luna nos va a dar el desayuno -dijo Darien.

-¿La has vestido tú? -le preguntó cuando Artemis se alejó.

-¿No lo dirás en serio? Ha sido Luna, le encantan los niños y no ha podido tener -dijo Darien y siguió a Serena hasta la puerta-. Se ha ofrecido a cuidar de ella mientras tú vas a la compra.

-Es muy amable, pero...

-Me ha recordado que no tengo sillita para niños en el Land Rover.

-Pero sólo hay tres kilómetros al pueblo.

-No. No puedes aceptar riesgos así, si quieres trabajar para mí. ¿Está claro?

Serena se enfureció. Por nada del mundo quería aprovecharse de Luna, que debía de ser la esposa de Artemis. Era su primer día de trabajo y ya lo había empezado mal, levantándose tarde y no ocupándose del desayuno.

-Sí.

-Hay un taller de repuestos en el cruce, puede que tengan sillitas. Si no tienen, tendrás que ir a Reading -dijo Darien poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

Serena apretó los dientes.

-Cuando me pagues, voy a deberte el sueldo de un mes.

-No me sirves de nada si no puedes moverte -dijo Darien dándole las llaves del coche-. Y no puedes andar por ahí sin un céntimo. Puedes devolverme el dinero a plazos cuando estés bien instalada.

-Gracias -dijo Serena mirando el suelo.

-Cuando vuelvas, averigua dónde están mis muebles. El número está subrayado en el bloc.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Serena pensó en lo mucho que empezaba a deberle a Darien. El le estaba dando una oportunidad cuando la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se habría molestado, él hacía posible que su hermana y ella pudieran sobrevivir. Pero, ¿por qué? No podía dejar de preguntarse cuáles eran sus motivos.

No podía pensar en él como en el buen samaritano. ¿Sentía lástima por ella? ¿0 le divertía darle trabajo a una Tsukino? Cuando su padre lo supiera, se pondría furioso.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

Una mujer gruesa, con el cabello negro y canoso, entró en el vestíbulo.

-Soy Luna, la mujer de Artemis. No le perdono que anoche no la trajera a casa para, por lo menos, tomar una taza de té.

Luna era tan cálida y amable como su marido frío y distante. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba ayudando a Hotaru a ponerse su abrigo para llevársela a su casa, con el beneplácito de Serena.

-Me sienta muy mal tener que dejártela así -confesó Serena.

-No seas tonta. Tú concéntrate en organizar esta casa. Darien... bueno, es un buen jefe, pero espera resultados.

Serena se dio cuenta de la advertencia.

-Me sorprende que no te ofreciera el empleo a ti.

-Lo hizo, pero yo le dije que no -dijo Luna riendo-. Lleva muchas horas. Cuando esté aquí, no vas a parar de trabajar. Yo sólo habría aceptado algo a tiempo parcial.

Un Land Rover completamente nuevo estaba aparcado frente a la casa. No era el vehículo en que la había llevado Artemis la noche anterior.

-¿Tengo que conducir este coche? -preguntó Serena con desmayo.

-¿No sabes conducir? -le preguntó Luna.

-Sí, pero esperaba que fuera un coche más pequeño.

Era un coche precioso, aunque más grande y con más potencia de todos los que ella había conducido hasta entonces, y a medio camino del taller empezó a disfrutar de su conducción. Era un placer disfrutar de un medio de transporte propio, aunque el precio de la sillita de coche para bebés rebajó su entusiasmo. Por semejante precio podrían haberle dado un trono dorado. El sueldo de una semana, pensó, cuando todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que comprar.

La villa de Sotton no había cambiado mucho. El pub había sido remozado y le habían cambiado el nombre, y habían ampliado el supermercado. Fue un alivio no encontrar en él caras conocidas. Llenó el carrito con todo lo que se le antojó y se dirigió al coche. Cuando estaba cargando la última bolsa, se desencadenó el desastre.

-Serena... -dijo una voz femenina que denotaba incredulidad.

Serena giró sobre sus talones. Su hermana, Mina, se dirigía a ella desde un Porsche blanco. Mientras hablaba, Mina se bajó del coche.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-La compra -dijo Serena cerrando el maletero del Land Rover-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Armand? -dijo inclinándose para ver si su cuñado estaba en el Porsche.

Mina hizo un gesto de desdén.

-No está aquí -dijo-. ¿Haciendo la compra? ¿Para quién estás haciendo la compra?

-Trabajo de asistenta -dijo Serena, decidiendo dar las malas noticias de una vez.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Mina con horror-. ¿No lo dirás en serio?

Serena se puso pálida.

-Mira, tengo que irme. Te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a papá a no ser que tengas que...

-Oh, ya se lo dirás tú -dijo Mina con sarcasmo-. No me costó decirle que Selene había muerto, pero esto... esto es como una broma pesada. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido trabajar de asistenta?

-En realidad soy más cocinera que asistenta -dijo Serena, que sintió escalofríos ante la referencia de su hermana a la muerte de su madre. Lo mismo habría dado que estuviera hablando de un primo lejano.

-Vamos al pub, te invito a tomar algo -dijo Mina.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Si no te quedas a tomar algo, iré a decírselo todo a papá inmediatamente -amenazó Mina.

La amenaza surtió efecto. Serena sabía que su padre acabaría por saber dónde estaba, pero quería retrasar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Entonces, muy probablemente, Kenji Tsukino se dirigiría al Hall y haría una escena, y cuando eso ocurriera, ella quería tener el puesto de trabajo asegurado.

Observó a Mina entrar en el pub, con paso elegante, y su tipo de modelo, mesándose los cabellos, consciente de que todos los hombres del lugar se fijaban en ella. Estaba muy guapa, como siempre. Al igual que Jedaite, se parecía a su madre.

Serena, por su parte, era una copia exacta de su abuela, de modo que a Mina y a ella todos las tomaba por hermanas.

Desde que era pequeña, la comparaban con su hermana mayor, siempre con un resultado desfavorable para ella. Incluso su madre lo hacía.

-Es una pena que no seas como tu hermana y como yo -le dijo suspirando una vez.

Serena había sido un accidente, no un embarazo planeado. Mina la llevaba diez años y Jedaite doce, y tal diferencia de edad la convirtió en una niña solitaria, expuesta a las burlas de sus hermanos mayores. Hasta cierto punto, llegar a la pubertad, en la que se convirtió en una chica muy poco atractiva, se convirtió en un alivio. Era como si encontrara consuelo en permanecer aislada, no querida. Pero cuando todas sus amigas empezaron a salir con chicos, se sintió sola. Empezó y abandonó sucesivas dietas con monótona regularidad.

-Deberías volver a poner eso en la nevera -le dijo Darien una vez refiriéndose a una tableta de chocolate, mientras estaba en su casa esperando a su hermana-. ¿0 quieres comer hasta ponerte mala?

-Está gorda como una vaca -dijo Mina-, igual que la abuela. Yo me moriría si estuviera como ella.

-Comer no te va a devolver a tu madre -dijo Darien, demasiado perspicaz incluso para su propio bien.

Mina se sentó junto a ella, devolviéndola al presente.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? -le preguntó-. Selene ya se encargó de hacernos pasar el ridículo.

-Necesitaba trabajo y fue el único que me ofrecieron -dijo Serena-. ¿Armand vive contigo?

-Le he dejado... aunque él no lo sabe todavía -dijo Mina-. Ya se lo diré cuando llegue la ocasión.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas. He dejado que piense que he prolongado mi visita a papá, pero no tengo planes para volver a Edimburgo. Antes o después se enterará.

Serena sentía aprecio por su cuñado. Le parecía un hombre amable y tranquilo y, al menos hacía tres años, completamente enamorado de Mina.

-¿Qué ha ido mal? -preguntó con interés sincero.

-En realidad, nada -dijo Mina encogiéndose de hombros-. El dinero ha sido un problema, pero hasta hace muy poco papá nos ha ayudado.

-¿Y ahora ya no lo hace?

-Bueno, se ha puesto un poco pesado, pero no es por eso por lo que dejo a Armand

-dijo Mina-. No, lo he decidido en cuanto oí que Darien volvía.

-¿Darien? -repitió Serena con perplejidad.

Con una brillante sonrisa, Mina se recostó en su silla, complacida de haber despertado el interés de su hermana.

-Quiero que vuelva a...

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que no puedo? La última vez lo estropeé todo por ser demasiado impaciente, pero ahora pienso tener mucho más cuidado.

-Mina, saliste con él hace cuatro años, y ni siquiera estuvisteis juntos mucho tiempo...

-No sabes por qué nos separamos. Quiero volver con él. Me casé con Armand por despecho. Darien se habría olvidado de aquel asunto con el viejo -dijo Mina con cierto nerviosismo, como si se hubiera puesto a la defensiva-. No fue culpa nuestra, y a Darien ni siquiera le gustaba el viejo...

-¿Qué viejo? -dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño.

Mina se puso tensa.

-¿Cómo ha salido este tema? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Me gustaría saber de qué estás hablando.

-Es agua pasada, y no es asunto tuyo -dijo Mina, apuró su copa y se levantó-. Todavía no me has dicho para quién trabajas.

-No lo conoces -dijo Serena.

En realidad, pensaba, era ella quien no lo conocía. Mina hablaba de su relación con él como si hubiera sido el romance de la década, pero ella jamás lo vio así, nadie lo vio así. Su padre se negó a reconocer que Darien había dejado a su hija, nadie podía abandonar a su hija, y cuando eso sucedió, Kenji Tsukino se lo tomó como una ofensa personal.

-De modo que se cree que no eres lo bastante buena para él -decía-. Pues si tengo oportunidad, pienso demostrarle de qué pasta está hecho un Tsukino.

-No seas infantil -le dijo Mina, devolviéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-Si no lo sabes, no se lo dirás a papá -dijo Serena con tranquilidad.

-No importa, no creo que fuera a verte -dijo Mina-. Pero no me creo que seas tan pobre, no puede ser.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo un préstamo?

-No.

A Mina se le escapaba el dinero entre los dedos, pero no era dada a los impulsos caritativos.

Serena suspiró.

-Supongo que tengo que decírtelo. Necesitaba el dinero porque tengo que criar a una niña.

A medio camino del Porsche, Mina se paró en seco y miró a su hermana con horror.

-¿Una niña?

-Una niña.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? -le espetó Mina-. Nos quieres arruinar, ¿verdad? Como si no tuviéramos bastante con Selene.

Serena volvió a Westleigh con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mina se había presentado portando un secreto. ¿Quién era el viejo? ¿Quién no había tenido la culpa de qué'? Había hablado de culpa en plural y también había dicho que a Darien no le gustaba el viejo... Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Se referiría Mina al último lord Shiels, el abuelo de Darien?

Pero no podía ver ninguna conexión. El viejo conde había muerto de un ataque al corazón dos meses después de que Darien hubiera cortado con su hermana, y Mina se había casado una semana después del entierro. Aquellos días, precisamente, ella se tropezó con Darien de improviso, y aprendió en sus propias carnes que no todo el mundo recibe con buenas maneras unas palabras de afecto y consuelo.

Artemis le impidió llegar con el coche a la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Sólo los caballos pueden ir a la parte de atrás -le dijo secamente.

-Lo siento -dijo Serena tragando saliva.

-El señor la está buscando -dijo Artemis.

Iba por el camino de entrada cuando un hombre alto de pelo corto salió por la puerta y se acercó a ella.

-Deja que te ayude.

-Voy por otras dos -dijo Serena con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Soy Ittou Balfour, uno de sus nuevos vecinos -dijo el hombre-. Y tú sólo puedes ser Serena...

-Quizás, mientras charlas con ella, Ittou, puedas averiguar qué hacía en el pub en horario de trabajo. Serena se topó con la fría mirada de Darien y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Sólo han sido diez minutos...

-Artemis te ha visto -dijo Darien desde la puerta-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo, pero no con el mío.

-No volverá a ocurrir -murmuró Serena.

-¿Y cuándo tienes tiempo libre? -dijo Ittou con interés-. Es fantástico tener caras nuevas por aquí. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

-En el paquete va incluida una niña -dijo Darien con sarcasmo-. Y ahora mismo, no tiene tiempo libre.

Sonrojada y furiosa, Serena se dirigió a la cocina para dejar un par de bolsas. Al volver a salir, oyó que Ittou le decía a Darien que ya no estaban en el siglo diecinueve y si estaba bromeando en cuanto a lo de la niña. Cuando volvió a pasar, oyó a Darien comentar los peligros de una relación con una madre soltera. Las madres solteras solían pegarse a los hombres con los que salían como lapas.

Furiosa, Serena desempaquetó en tiempo récord. No podía recordar la última vez que había salido con un hombre, pero después de aquellos comentarios, tampoco saldría con Ittou, suerte tendría si volvía a mirarla. Quien hubiera dicho que las mujeres eran los animales más chismosos de la creación se había equivocado.

Reconoció las pisadas de Darien.

-¿Quieres comer? -le preguntó con frialdad.

-Lo he dicho por tu propio bien. Estaba pensando en Hotaru. A Ittou no le gustan los niños -dijo Darien.

-¿Quieres comer? -repitió Serena.

-Tampoco es bueno que te acostumbres a ir al pub, los vecinos se van a hacer una idea equivocada de ti.

Serena dio media vuelta. Aquello era el colmo.

-¡Yo no me he acostumbrado a ir al pub! ¡Y no quiero que te metas en mi vida personal!

-Tu vida personal es un desastre -murmuró Darien secamente-. Necesitas ayuda.

-¿De verdad? -replicó Serena con rabia contenida y con frustración. De repente, no sabía por qué, deseaba decirle a Darien toda la verdad acerca de Hotaru-. ¿Estás diciendo que mi vida es un desastre porque tengo a Hotaru? ¿Es que tu madre sentía lo mismo por ti?

-No hacía ni dos semanas que llevaba casada -dijo Darien sin parpadear- cuando se encontró a mi padre en la cama con su secretaria. Quiso anular el matrimonio, pero mi padre no aceptó. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, me dijo que en toda su vida sólo había querido a Mamoru, pero eso no le impidió acostarse con todos los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino, con la esperanza de reemplazarlo.

Serena se quedó pálida, y, de repente, dejó de sentir rabia. Estaba sorprendida por la franqueza de Darien.

Sabía muy poco de lady Athena Chiba, ya que había muerto antes de que su familia se trasladara a vivir a Berkshire, dejando que Darien fuera educado por su abuelo. Pero recordaba haber oído decir a alguien que Darien era «igual que su madre».

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando murió?

-Once años.

-¿Cómo eras? -le preguntó Serena, observando a Darien detenidamente, buscando en su rostro el rastro del niño que había sido.

-Demasiado bueno -dijo Darien con ironía-. Me echaron de todos los colegios privados habidos y por haber. Tenía que ser más duro que los demás para poder sobrevivir.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos y Serena pensó en aquel rostro endurecido por las experiencias de la vida. La mirada de Darien seguía siendo intensa y los rasgos muy masculinos, denotando una abrumadora seguridad en sí mismo. Sin embargo, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que había estado cuando era pequeño y empezaba a comprender cuál era la fuente de su cinismo.

-Demonios -dijo Darien-, ya veo que también tienes tendencia a la compasión. Eres como un bombón con el corazón derretido. No te fíes de las historias tristes que te cuente un hombre. Si no te conociera, diría que eres virgen -dijo sometiendo a Serena a una intensa mirada-. Pero en estos tiempos sólo encuentras vírgenes de tu edad en los conventos.

-Dime una cosa, ¿tienes que sacar el tema del sex... sexo en todas tus conversaciones?

Darien se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-No sé por qué tu familia se molestaba tanto por tu tartamudeo, es encantador. Me parece muy atractivo. En cuanto a por qué siempre tengo que sacar el tema del sex... sexo, es obvio. Porque pienso en él.

Serena apartó la mirada. ¿Su tartamudeo atractivo? Un punto de vista sorprendente para un hombre famoso por su gusto por las mujeres despampanantes y descaradas. Se estaba riendo de ella, burlándose, igual que un hermano mayor, se dijo.

Pensaba en ella como una mujer inocente, casi virgen, porque se sonrojaba al oír hablar de sexo, eso era todo.

Probablemente le divertiría todavía más saber que había acertado. Pero si no había hecho el amor, no había sido por propia elección. Si hubiera seguido en la universidad, podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de salir con alguien, pero con Hotaru no pudo. Además, las experiencias de su madre y de Mina le hacían ser muy precavida. No le parecía muy buena idea meterse en la cama con alguien a quien no conociera bien.

-Luna viene a rescatarte -murmuró Darien-. En cuanto a mí, procura no olvidar que soy un bastardo por nacimiento y naturaleza.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré -dijo Serena, cuando, en realidad, ya empezaba a pensar de otro modo. Darien la desconcertaba, y no sabía cuál sería su próximo paso, porque no se ceñía a los límites que esperaba de él.

-No voy a comer en casa, voy a estar dos días en Newmarket. Los obreros volverán en lunes, vigila las obras y... sí, los muebles llegan esta tarde. Decide dónde quieres poner...

-¿Quieres que yo decida dónde van los muebles? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

En ese mismo instante Luna entraba en la cocina con Hotaru de la mano.

-Y no me decepciones -dijo Darien-. Lo único que quiero es convertir esta casa en un hogar habitable.

-¿Eso es todo? -repitió Serena-. Yo no puedo hacer eso, lo que necesitas es un decorador.

-Ya ha echado a dos -dijo Luna con humor.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí se me va dar mejor? -preguntó Serena.

-No creo que se te dé peor. Y compra una cocina. La que quieras.

-Pero si no sé cuáles son tus gustos.

Artemis entró por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Listo, señor?

Serena observó marcharse a los dos hombres. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-Ponle delante un caballo o una mujer y está en su elemento. Ponle delante una casa y saldrá corriendo -dijo Luna riendo a carcajadas-. Imagina que tú tienes la varita mágica para ayudarle a decorar la casa.

Serena pensó que tenía ganas de romperle la crisma. Era un hombre con preferencias muy tajantes y no tenía ningún derecho a delegar en ella una tarea exclusivamente suya. Ella no quería tal responsabilidad. De todas formas, de no ser por ese pequeño detalle, la perspectiva de decorar una casa le parecía muy divertida.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de Artemis -dijo Luna-. No es por ti, es por tu padre. Artemis y yo llevamos toda la vida trabajando para la familia Shiels. Lord Shiels era un hombre honrado, a pesar de que era muy estirado. No merecía que alguien se aprovechara de él como...

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Serena, sin saber de qué hablaba Luna, pero con una desesperada necesidad de saberlo.

Luna frunció el ceño.

-No lo sabes... ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando -dijo Serena-. Cuéntamelo.

Luna suspiró, se sentía incómoda.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría dicho nada... Bueno, no te preocupes por Artemis, ya se acostumbrará a ti. Es muy terco, pero...

-Luna, ¿qué tenía que ver mi padre con lord Shiels?

-No tengo derecho a decírtelo -dijo Luna haciendo ademán de salir de la cocina-. Y no se lo preguntes a Darien, no hay por qué volver a recordárselo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Darien no te habría contratado si tuviera algo contra ti.

Era evidente que Luna creía que había sido indiscreta y que ni un terremoto sería capaz de hacerla hablar. Abandonó la cocina, dejando a Serena a solas con sus pensamientos.

No le preguntaría nada a Darien, pero de alguna manera tendría que desentrañar el misterio que Luna había sugerido. Tenía que tratarse de algo lo bastante incómodo y desagradable como para silenciar la alegre cháchara de Luna, sin duda, el mismo tema que Mina no había querido aclarar, algo ya preocupante, porque, normalmente, Mina no tenía el menor problema en sacar a la luz su más oscuro pasado.

**QUE MALA PATA DE SERE ENCONTRARSE A SU ENCANTADORA HERMANITA Y QUE SECRETO SE TRAERA MINA LUNA Y ARTEMIS CON RESPECTO AL ABUELO DE DARIEN QUE SERENA NO SABE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA estaba vistiendo a Hotaru cuando Darien irrumpió en la cocina.

Sobresaltada, centró su atención en abrochar el último botón del jersey de su hermanita, maldiciéndose por llevar un camisón tan revelador y porque no le hubiera dado tiempo a peinarse.

-¿Cuán... cuándo has vuel.. vuelto? -preguntó por fin.

Hotaru emitió unos ruiditos de contento y alargó sus manitas hacia Darien, quien la levantó con una sonrisa.

-Ayer noche.

Nerviosa, Serena se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy vistiendo aquí a la niña porque esta habitación es más caliente...

-Espero que eso no suponga un gran problema -dijo Darien, mirándola tan intensamente con sus azules ojos que ella se sintió aún más turbada.

-Iré a vestirme y luego prepararé el desayuno -dijo, empezando a sonrojarse.

-No tengo prisa. Siento bastante curiosidad...

Ella se volvió desde lo alto de la escalera; en un momento él se puso a su lado.

-¿Po... por qué? -preguntó ella con indisimulada ansiedad.

-Por esto -dijo mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer el qué? -preguntó Serena mientras intentaba recuperar a Hotaru, pero la niña no quería irse con ella.

Darien le puso una mano en la espalda y la empujó al interior de la estancia.

-Estuve a punto de sacarte de la cama de madrugada y preguntarte.

-¿Preguntarme el qué? -dijo Serena francamente angustiada, mientras con la mirada recorría el dormitorio intentando descubrir qué era lo que había llamado su atención. Se había pasado el día anterior escogiendo, desembalando y colocando los muebles.

-Luna nunca estuvo en mi dormitorio en la otra casa, de modo que no ha podido ser ella -dijo Darien-. Así que, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Cuando llegué no podía dar crédito a mis ojos: aunque la casa es distinta, la habitación ha quedado exactamente igual, ¡incluso has puesto las figuritas en su sitio!

Serena se había quedado paralizada, mirando fijamente los adornos de porcelana que él le señalaba, totalmente estupefacto por su intuición. Apenas podía creer lo que su subconciente había hecho sin que ella se diera cuenta, utilizando sus recuerdos olvidados para recrear la habitación. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida!

-Y tú nunca viste mi habitación en la otra casa...

Serena tenía el rostro ceniciento y no paraba de temblar, intentando desesperadamente conciliar los confusos recuerdos del pasado para inventarse una historia que sonara creíble. Parecía que hasta el más pequeño detalle de la antigua habitación de Darien hubiera quedado grabado en su memoria.

-Sí..., sí es... estu...ve una... una vez -logró articular al fin-. La vi en... en una de... de esas vi...visitas turísticas.

-¡Pero si no permitíamos la entrada a las habitaciones de la familia!

-Pu...pues la... vi -insistió a la desesperada, deseando que se la tragase la tierra.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Darien repentinamente-. Estás pálida como un fantasma.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en las escaleras, y Serena se volvió dando gracias por la interrupción. Al poco, apareció Artemis en el umbral y se les quedó mirando con sus ojos de hielo; parecía un tanto escandalizado por su actitud y por el atuendo de ella.

-¿Serena? -preguntó Darien.

Enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, ella tomó en brazos a Hotaru y salió de la habitación.

-I... iré a pre... preparar el de... desayuno -musitó.

-Vístete primero -le recomendó Darien secamente-. No tienes por qué dar el espectáculo delante de los obreros.

Tuvo que refrescarse un buen rato para calmarse. Si hubiera sabido que él había vuelto, no se le habría ocurrido bajar a la cocina en camisón. ¡Le había dado un buen motivo para mostrarse sarcástico! Pero la mortificación sufrida palidecía al lado de la que había sentido ante la mirada de Artemis, quien al verla en camisón en la habitación de Darien, debía haber pensado lo peor de ella.

Darien, aparentemente ajeno a la evidente tensión, se sentó en la cocina para desayunar, iniciando una conversación de negocios con Artemis,

«Jockey Club..., caballo ganador..., carreras de vallas... Sandown...». Serena apenas oía retazos de la conversación, totalmente centrada en el mundo de la hípica, mientras servía café a los dos hombres y trajinaba con los platos. Tenía que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para que no le temblaran las manos, y sentía que Darien había empezado a desmoronar el muro interior que se había construido hacía tres años bajo el que había enterrado los amargos recuerdos de aquella noche tan lejana.

Sucedió la víspera de la boda de Mina. Serena había estado en la iglesia arreglando las flores, y al volver a casa, atajó por el poco frecuentado camino de Torbald Manor.

Al llegar a la primera curva tuvo que frenar bruscamente ya que un Porsche plateado que parecía haber chocado con un roble ocupaba la mayor parte del camino.

Por supuesto, reconoció el coche al primer vistazo y, naturalmente, a la vista de lo que parecía un accidente, se detuvo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, inspeccionó el interior, pero el coche estaba vacío.

Cuando volvía a su coche, oyó lo que parecía el romper de cristales en las cercanías. En ese momento debió haber seguido su camino sin detenerse, pero en vez de eso, no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y se dirigió a los árboles al lado del camino. Era un atardecer cálido de verano, y la luna empezaba a brillar. Vio a Darien apoyado en un árbol, con un hilillo de sangre en la sien, manando de una brecha. A pocos metros había una botella de whisky rota, y se podía notar un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Aunque en circunstancias normales nunca se hubiera acercado a Darien, en ese momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigirse a él.

-Has... has te... tenido un... un accidente -dijo-. Ne... necesitas un... un... un me... mé... dico.

-Estás en una propiedad privada -respondió Darien tan orgulloso como de costumbre-. Lárgate.

-No... no pue... pue... do de... de... dejarte así -protestó Serena con vehemencia.

-¿Por qué no? -repuso Darien agriamente, volviéndose a Serena y mirándola con ojos enfebrecidos.

-No... no pue... puedo. Has... has te... te... tenido un accidente.

-¿Y? -dijo encarcando una ceja.

-Deberías estar en un hospital, ¡y no puedes beber en este estado!

-¡Perdón enfermera! Ya lo intentaré mañana

A pesar de sus sarcasmos, parecía muy vulnerable. De repente ella se acordó de que su abuelo acababa de morir. Debía de estar destrozado. A pesar de lo que se decía en la comarca acerca de las malas relaciones entre ambos, parecía muy afectado por la muerte del anciano. Se acercó a su lado.

-Mi más sincero pésame -dijo suavemente.

-«Pésame» ¡Qué bonito! ¿Crees que por mucho que lo sientas el viejo va a resucitar?

-Yo sólo quería ser amable -dijo Serena humildemente.

-Y yo sólo querría poder decir lo siento -murmuró Darien como si ella no estuviera allí.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa y llamar a una ambulancia.

-Decir perdón por estar vivo -continuó Darien-, él siempre parecía echármelo en cara. ¿Sabías que mi concepción fue inmaculada?

-Si dejas que te ayude, te llevaré a casa -dijo Serena ya desesperada.

-Las mujeres siempre quieren llevarme a casa. Y eso que a ti ni siquiera te conozco -dijo, temblando aún con más fuerza.

Estaba tan aturdido que no la había reconocido, y por extraño que fuera, eso la hizo sentirse más audaz. Levantándose, le agarró con determinación el brazo.

-Vamos -insistió-. Te llevaré a tu casa.

-De acuerdo -concedió.

Con ayuda de Serena se fue incorporando, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y casi cayó de nuevo sobre ella, que quedó atrapada entre su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol.

Serena consiguió librarse de su peso con dificultad, y lentamente, le fue llevando hacia el camino. Él se acomodó en el coche con sorprendente facilidad.

Torbald Manor estaba completamente a oscuras. Nadie respondió al timbre.

-No hay nadie -murmuró Darien-. Les he mandado a todos a casa.

-¿Tienes la llave?

Le ayudó mientras recorrían varias estancias hasta que llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Darien parecía totalmente incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y apenas pudo indicarle dónde estaba su dormitorio. Aliviada, Serena se dirigió al teléfono, y justo cuando marcaba el número del médico, él pareció reconocerla al fin.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Pero si es la pequeña Serena Tsukino! ¡Pensar que parecía una mosquita muerta! -barbotó mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella.

-No... no sé de... de qué me hablas -exclamó, intentando zafarse- ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

-Yo creo que te gusta -rió Darien, echándole su cálido aliento en la cara y devorándola con ojos brillantes-. Serena Tsukino en mi dormitorio, deseando jugar a los médicos... ¡Menuda sopresa!

-No te entiendo -murmuró Serena temblando, casi hipnotizada por su mirada.

El la abrazó con más fuerza, con el rostro contraído en una mueca salvaje.

-Ahórrate el numerito, nena ¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres? –susurró lascivamente-. Esos ojazos celestes me dicen qué es lo que estás buscando.

Serena no podía pensar con claridad, paralizada por la oleada de sensaciones que experimentaba. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Darien que hacía arder el suyo, podía sentir su olor masculino. Apenas podía respirar, abrumada por un cúmulo de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Entonces Darien la besó.

Aquello fue lo peor, se dijo a si misma, volviendo por un instante al presente. Pero en ese momento la poseyó el recuerdo de lo que había sentido entonces, la manera en la que había perdido el control, cómo había derribado sus defensas por completo ante la violenta y ardiente caricia de sus labios. En unos segundos sintió que su cuerpo respondía a deseos y sentimientos que nada tenían que ver con lo que le advertía su inteligencia. Nunca hasta ese momento había entendido lo que significaba caer en la pasión, y haberlo descubierto en brazos de Darien Chiba le hacía sentirse profundamente humillada.

Se daba cuenta de que él no la deseaba, sólo pensaba que ella sí lo deseaba a él. Siempre recordaría la expresión de disgusto con la que él la había apartado de su lado.

No le hizo falta decirle que la encontraba gorda y poco atractiva: su mirada fue mucho más elocuente. Cayó sobre la cama atontada, mientras él le lanzaba una andanada de improperios; incapaz de mirarlo, fue en aquellos momentos cuando se quedaron impresos en su memoria todos los detalles de la habitación.

Aunque hizo lo posible por no escucharle, podía recordar todas las barbaridades que él le dijo, desde que él no la tocaría ni muerto, hasta que ella sólo era una chiquilla estúpida que seguramente acabaría muy mal. También le dijo que, de encontrarse mejor, él mismo hubiera ido a casa de su padre para decirle la clase de hija que tenía.

Aterrorizada, pensó que si su padre se enteraba, la mataría. No hizo ningún intento por defenderse, ya que su propia debilidad había bastado para derrotarla.

-¡Vete al infierno! -le había gritado Darien al fin, echándola de la habitación. Ella se fue corriendo, llorando y sintiéndose enferma por la humillación recibida.

-Serena, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Darien sacándola bruscamente de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? -continuó extrañado-. Te he dicho que me gustaría almorzar pronto.

-Mu... mu... muy bien -tartamudeó.

Darien se levantó de la mesa mirándola intrigado, descolgó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir, con la niña pegada a sus talones.

-¡Hotaru! -exclamó Serena yendo tras ella.

-Puede venirse conmigo un rato, y así tomar el aire. Te la traeré si enreda demasiado -dijo Darien dándose la vuelta y levantando a Hot en sus brazos.

-El patio no es un sitio adecuado para los niños -intervino Artemis secamente.

-Pero esta niña vive aquí -dijo Darien tajante, llevando de la mano a Hotaru-. Le conviene aprender lo que puede hacer y por dónde ha de ir.

Serena apretó los dientes. Podía ser que la evidente adoración de la niña halagara la vanidad de Darien, pero más tarde o más temprano, sus caprichos le irritarían, y entonces ella tendría que intervenir haciendo de mala, apartando a Hotaru de su camino. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? ¿Por qué le daba alas a la niña? Cuando Darien se hartara, la pequeña se iba a quedar muy desilusionada.

Estaba cocinando cuando Artemis entró, con el gesto torcido.

-Te crees que eres muy lista -le espetó desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Has camelado también a Luna. Ella siempre piensa lo mejor de la gente, y no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando justo delante de sus narices.

Serena sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

-Creo que esta mañana ha habido un malentendido, Artemis...

-Te lo diré de una vez -la interrumpió el hombre secamente-Vete por donde has venido. Aquí no eres bienvenida.

Lo inesperado de este ataque dejó a Serena indefensa. Se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba a Artemis, quien, además, no aprobaba su conducta. Sin embargo, no esperaba semejantes improperios. Pálida y muy tensa, intentó en vano defenderse.

-Pien... pienso que...

-Sí, eso haces, estarte ahí maquinando. Pero no sacarás nada ni para ti ni para tu hija -la interrumpió groseramente Artemis-. Ya te llevaste lo tuyo cuando murió el viejo, y no tendrás más. Darien no ha olvidado. Cuando tu hermana se acercó a él en Newmarket, la manejó como le dio la gana, y contigo hará lo mismo.

-¿Mi hermana? -preguntó Serena atónita- ¿Mina estaba en Newmarket?

-¡Ofreciéndose a él como una cualquiera! -remató Artemis con rudeza.

Serena se quedó pasmada al enterarse de que su hermana andaba de nuevo detrás de Darien. Él no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Notó cómo se ruborizaba, mortificada de nuevo por la condena del viejo. Sin embargo, procuró sobreponerse, al darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de su esposa, Artemis no tenía ningún recelo para hablar de lo ocurrido tres años atrás.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que saqué? -preguntó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de aparentar-. ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

-Hace tres años, aprovechando que Darien estaba en el extranjero, tu hermana y tu padre le hicieron una visita al viejo lord Shiels. Fueron de lo más amable, estoy seguro -ironizó Artemis-. Debió serles fácil exprimir a un anciano de más de ochenta años.

-¿Exprimir? -repitió Serena sin entender nada.

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que hicieron! -le espetó Artemis amargamente.

-Te... te aseguro que... que no... no lo sé -insistió Serena.

-Darien la había abandonado y ella quería vengarse ¿no es eso? Todo el mundo sabía que a lord Shiels le encantaba jugar a las cartas, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para embarcarse en partidas de póquer en las que se apostaban grandes cantidades. Tu padre le prestó miles de libras...

-No te creo -le interrumpió Serena respirando con dificultad.

-Entre tu padre y tu hermana acabaron con él -sentenció Artemis crudamente-. Lord Shiels era un caballero y consideraba esos préstamos deudas de honor, pero no podía afrontar los pagos. ¡No tenía dinero y tu padre le persiguió como un perro de presa!

-¡No te creo! ¡No es cierto! -exclamó Serena aturdida.

-La vergüenza y las preocupaciones le provocaron un ataque al corazón. Siempre había sido un hombre muy fuerte, hasta que empezó todo este maldito asunto de las cartas -afirmó Artemis tajantemente-. Era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle a Darien que le ayudara, y desde entonces el chico se culpó por haber permitido que tu hermana conociera a su abuelo: ella le dijo al lord que conocía a su nieto, y así pudieron enredarle. El pobre anciano pensaba que estaba jugando a las cartas con amigos ¡Todo fue un gran timo! ¡Una sucia venganza! Como no podían atacar a Darien, se cebaron en el viejo...

-¡No! -gritó Serena tapándose la cara con las manos. Se sentía enferma. Le hubiera gustado decirle que todo lo que le había contado era mentira, pero recordaba muy bien la ira de su padre al enterarse de que Darien había dejado a Mina. Y cuando Kenji Tsukino se proponía hacerle daño a alguien, lo conseguía. Pero engatusar a un pobre viejo con el propósito deliberado de arruinarlo... Recordó el profundo odio que sentía su padre hacia las personas de las clases altas. Aunque se podía decir que había sido así toda su vida, se había hecho aún más intenso si cabe cuando sus aristocráticos vecinos rechazaron las invitaciones que les hacía para visitar su casa.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que el problema residía en su conflictiva personalidad, no en sus orígenes sociales.

Su aborrecimiento pareció disiparse cuando Darien empezó a cortejar a Mina.

Kenji Tsukino lo habría olvidado del todo si Darien se hubiera casado con su hermana. Habría reventado de alegría ante el éxito social de su hija, que vendría a zanjar el abismo existente entre él y sus ricos vecinos. Sin embargo, Mina fue dejada a un lado, como tantas otras chicas ambiciosas antes que ella.

Pálida y temblorosa, Serena se sintió incapaz de afrontar la mirada de Artemis, ya que aunque hubiera querido disculpar a su familia, sabía perfectamente que su padre podía perfectamente haber ideado esa maldad, secundado por una vengativa

Mina.

-Si no fuera por la niña, no te habría avisado -admitió Artemis secamente-. Darien puede ser terrible cuando se enfada, y tiene muy buena memoria. Antes de que te des cuenta, habrá acabado contigo y con tu hermana. Serás idiota si te quedas aquí.

Tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola completamente aterrada. Ni siquiera era capaz de afrontar lo que su padre y su hermana habían hecho.

¿Sabrían cuando lo planearon que lord Shiels no era un hombre rico? A ella los Chiba siempre le parecieron muy poderosos, pero ahora sabía que una gran casa y un título no conllevaban necesariamente muchas riquezas: la familia podio limitarse simplemente a mantener su estatus. Incluso las finanzas de Darien no parecía muy boyantes.

Se dijo que Darien tenía justificación para no perdonar lo que su padre y hermana habían hecho, y se preguntó cómo afectaría eso a su posición en la casa. Incapaz de soportar la duda por más tiempo, se precipitó fuera en busca de Darien.

Atravesó a buen paso los campos donde los mozos entrenaban a los caballos. El día era muy frío, y pronto, se arrepintió por no haberse puesto algo de abrigo.

-¡Sere! -exclamó Hotaru al verla, tirando de la chaqueta de Darien para llamar su atención. Él se volvió molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó abruptamente-. Estoy ocupado.

Ella se detuvo un momento mirando sus zapatos cubiertos de barro. Si no se lo preguntaba entonces, pensó, puede que no lo hiciera nunca.

-Me gustaría saber...

-¿Sí? -insistió Darien

-Me... me gustaría saber si es cierto que mi padre le exigió a tu abuelo una gran suma de dinero que le ganó al póquer -le dijo de golpe, completamente ruborizada.

Darien entrecerró los ojos. No hubo más cambios en su expresión que pudieran indicarle a Serena si le había pillado o no por sorpresa.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso? -preguntó, aparentemente sin mucho interés.

-No... no creo que... que eso importe mu... mucho...

-Fue Artemis -musitó.

-¿Es verdad? -insistió Serena.

-Cuarenta mil papeles nada menos -le dijo Darien en el mismo tono impersonal que venía utilizando.

-¿Cua... cuarenta mil libras? -exclamó asombrada-. ¡Tiene que haber habido algún malentendido!

-No -le interrumpió Darien secamente.

Se quedó mirándola tan fríamente que ella sintió que no podía respirar. Aunque él no dijo nada más, fue como si repentinamente bajara la temperatura: era como si estuviera frente a una montaña de hielo, pero, curiosamente, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. Se preguntó asombrada cómo podría contener tanta fuerza tras una apariencia tan tranquila.

Había sido una locura ir hasta él sin haber preparado bien sus defensas. Se había dejado llevar por su impulso, algo que, por desgracia, hacía con bastante frecuencia.

-¿Satisfecha? -preguntó Darien impaciente, disgustado por su evidente conmoción.

-¡Pero tú me diste el trabajo! - exclamó a la desesperada.

-¿Y? -contestó enarcando' levemente las cejas.

Serena sintió cómo crecía la furia en su interior. Estaba claro que él sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con la trama urdida por su padre y hermana, pero quería saber si iba a castigarla por llevar la misma sangre que ellos. Deseaba derrumbar su impenetrable fachada y saber qué es lo que realmente sentía. Quería la verdad, y no se detendría ante su indeferencia.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo -murmuró Darien.

-¡No me vengas con ésas! -estalló Serena con los ojos centelleantes- ¡No me mientas!

Él apenas movió un músculo, asombrado por su insistencia.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte? -preguntó suavemente.

-No... no lo sé -con un movimiento brusco se apartó el pelo de la cara, y se quedó mirándole directamente a la cara-. ¡Manténte alejado de mi hermana! -continuó con repentina ferocidad.

Darien sonrió encantado, como si hubiera recibido un elogio. La modestia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, y sabía exactamente el efecto de su atractivo en el sexo opuesto.

-Le vendría muy bien que le dieras algún consejo -dijo cínicamente.

-¡Cuánto debes odiarla!

-¿De verdad crees que merece que la defiendas?

Serena palideció aún más. Temblaba tan fuertemente que notaba tensos todos sus músculos.

-Si le estás dando esperanzas...

-No necesita que yo le anime -replicó Darien suavemente.

-Estás destruyendo su matrimonio -le reprochó.

-Esta conversación me aburre -la miró con un brillo acerado en los ojos-. No te metas en lo que no entiendes.

-Te... te en... entiendo per.., perfectamente -Serena temblaba ahora de pies a cabeza.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! -exclamó Darien- Pero te diré que nunca me ha importado que una mujer me entienda o no.

-¡Te lo mereces! -estalló Serena, sin poder reprimir su cólera por más tiempo-

¡Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio te haría caso!

-¡Sere mala, Sere mala! -lloriqueó Hotaru a sus pies, asustada por los gritos.

Serena, que había olvidado que la pequeña estaba con ellos, se agachó de inmediato para consolarla.

-Tranquila, cariño -susurró Darien, pasándole la mano por la cabecita para calmarla.

La mirada de adoración que le dirigió la niña enfureció aún más a Serena.

-¡No la toques! -exclamó.

-Mamá y yo nos daremos un besito para hacer las paces -murmuró Darien muy tranquilo, aunque su mirada delataba la furia que sentía.

-¡No te besaría aunque fueras el último hombre...! -empezó a decir Serena, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la agarró por el hombro, atrayéndola hacia sí. Del mismo modo la besó con fiereza. Tendría que haberle parecido asqueroso, pero no fue así, por el contrario, sintió que se inflamaba de pasión.

Darien empezó a explorar con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, aplastando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Casi parecía un ataque, no podían estar más cerca el uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta, Serena empezó a acariciarle el pelo con ansia. Era casi como ser devorada... y devorar a la vez.

Sentía arder cada poro de su piel, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. Parecía casi que le hervía la sangre. Lo deseaba... ¡Santo cielo! Casi se sentía morir por él, deseaba sobre todas las cosas mantener esa intensa sensación de placer…

De repente, Darien se apartó, aunque seguía sosteniéndola por los hombros. Su mirada se había ensombrecido, una mirada que Serena recordaría después, dándose cuenta de que, en ese preciso instante, Darien pasó por un momento de debilidad.

-Voy a llevar a Hotaru con Luna -murmuró con voz grave-. Tú echa a los obreros.

¡Maldita sea! Voy a pagarles para que se tomen el resto del día libre. Caliéntame la cama... Iré en cuanto pueda.

Serena tardó más tiempo en recobrarse que él. De hecho, estaba tan abrumada por el deseo que se quedó allí de pie con la docilidad de una víctima de accidente de tráfico. Pero la sinceridad brutal con que él manifestó sus deseos la devolvió a la normalidad.

-¡Eres.., un animal! -le dijo, apartándose de él-. ¡No puedo creer lo que me has dicho! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que.., que yo permitiría... que yo haría algo tan asqueroso?

Darien la miró como si quisiera matarla. Parecía ultrajado, pero lo más hiriente era que la miraba como si no pudiera creer que lo estaba rechazando. Un beso y ya esperaba que se acostara con ella. Era ella, sin duda, la que tenía derecho a mirarlo con asombro e indignación. De no ser por la presencia de Hotaru, le habría dado un puñetazo en la boca.

A pesar de ello, se daba cuenta de que cuando Darien la tocaba el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y perdía el control de sí misma. Cuando la tocaba no existía en el mundo otra cosa que., no fuera él y el deseo de que siguiera tocándola. Y en aquellos momentos, se sentía avergonzada por no ser capaz de controlar su propia sexualidad.

No había nada más que decir. Era consciente de cómo se sentía y lo único que podía hacer era escapar. ¿Cómo podía seguir trabajando para Darien después de aquello? La forma en que había respondido... ¿Podía sorprenderla que quisiera acostarse con ella? Ella tenía a gala su recato, pero no le había dado ninguna razón para que él pensara otra cosa aparte de que estaba deseando que terminara lo que había empezado.

Pero ella tenía tan poco que ver con él... Darien vivía en un mundo distinto al suyo, sin verse afectado por las inhibiciones que la dominaban. Había querido hacer el amor con ella, eso era todo, no quería nada más, sólo un cuerpo con el que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Y a ella le era difícil aceptar esa verdad. Sin duda, además, él no podría entender lo ofensiva que esa verdad era para ella. Ella no tenía intenciones de ser usada para una noche de entretenimiento y luego apartada como un periódico viejo.

Por Dios Santo, ¿cómo podía haber permitido que la besara? Contuvo lágrimas de desprecio por sí misma. Por lo visto, se parecía más a su madre y a Mina de lo que pensaba. Le faltaba orgullo y autocontrol y, en manos del deseo, perdía toda objetividad. Se había comportado como una mujerzuela, se dijo, y no sería sorprendente que Darien hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

Horas después, a la hora de comer, Luna asomó la cabeza por la puerta del jardín y se fijó en lo bien puesta que estaba la mesa.

-¿Todavía no has comido?

-Estoy esperando a Darien.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? -dijo Luna, sorprendida-. Se ha ido a Londres.

**NO MANCHES ASI QUE POR CULPA DE MINA Y EL PADRE DE LA RUBIA SE MURIO EL ABUELO DE DARIEN WOW Y EL DARIEN DIRECTO YA QUIERE DORMIR CON LA RUBIA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

A SERENA le dieron ganas de gritar. Un grifo se había roto durante la noche y la cocina estaba inundada. Los fontaneros lo habían arreglado, pero quedaba que los obreros reemplazaran el suelo estropeado, que estaba completamente sucio. El contenido de los armarios de la parte baja estaba repartido por todas partes y la calefacción, recién instalada, apagada.

Le dolía la cabeza, por el ruido constante de los obreros que reformaban las habitaciones. Estaba sucia y mojada, y, para colmo, Hotaru andaba a gatas por el suelo, ensuciándose.

-¡Levántate de ahí! -exclamó levantándola ella.

-Nooo... -dijo Hotaru-. Soy una vacaaa.

-¡No eres una vaca!

En toda su vida había estado tan cansada. Llevaba una semana trabajando sin parar y no se veían los resultados en ninguna parte. Darien no se había puesto en contacto con ella, y cuando le llamó a su apartamento de Londres, le respondió una chica histérica diciéndole que le dejara en paz.

De repente, Hotaru dio un chillido de placer y cruzó el suelo a gatas. Con gran sorpresa, Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Darien en el quicio de la puerta.

Llevaba botas de cuero, pantalones de montar, suéter de cuello alto y un largo abrigo verde, cubierto de gotas de lluvia.

-Soy una vacaaa -le dijo Hotaru, sonriendo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Las vacas comen hierba.

-Yo quiero comer hierba -dijo Hotaru.

-He vuelto hace dos horas -dijo Darien-. Me he cambiado y he ido a ver los establos. Allí no ha habido problemas. ¿Está el desayuno?

-¿El des... desayuno? -dijo Serena con un susurro. Ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle que había vuelto y le pedía el desayuno.

Luna le había sugerido que preparase la cena todos los días por si volvía y ella había seguido su consejo cocinando algunos platos que satisfarían al gourmet más exquisito. Y de repente, se presentaba sin avisar, con la cocina en un estado lamentable.

En aquellos momentos, Darien le estaba explicando a Hotaru la diferencia entre una vaca y un caballo. No podía creerlo, llevaba durmiendo a duras penas toda la semana, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría cuando Darien volviera y era evidente que, ahora que había vuelto, Darien se había olvidado por completo de lo que había sucedido hacía una semana.

-No hay des... desayuno -admitió.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

-¡A lo mejor Artemis puede darte un cubo! -le espetó Serena, dando repentina salida a su ira.

-Perdona un momento -dijo Darien levantando a Hotaru del suelo. La llevó al jardín y se la dejó a un desconcertado Artemis, que andaba merodeando por allí con la esperanza de oír que despedían a Serena.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó Serena con indignación.

-Estás gritando y no quiero que la niña se ponga a llorar. ¿Has dicho un cubo?

-¡No hay agua! ¡Y Artemis no me deja ir a la fuente porque dice que voy a espantar a los caballos! ¡Y la luz va a volver a irse dentro de diez minutos! ¡Así que no hay desayuno! ¡Eres un machista, más anticuado que un dinosaurio! ¿Quién te crees que soy, Superwoman?

Darien miró a su alrededor, observando el caos.

-¿Superwoman? Claro que no -dijo.

Y en aquel momento fue cuando Serena perdió la cabeza. Llevaba una semana lidiando con un batallón de obreros que no paraban de trabajar y de molestar, ensuciándolo todo, sin molestarse en cubrir los muebles, y ni siquiera tenía aspiradora.

Tenía la sensación de que Darien se había pasado la vida atendido por muchas mujeres que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que preocuparse por sus deseos, no sólo en la cama sino en todo lo demás. Probablemente, ni siquiera había tenido que molestarse en pedir las cosas.

-¡Mientras tú te lo pasabas en grande con tu bomboncito en Londres, yo me he matado a trabajar! -exclamó Serena, con los ojos brillantes como diamantes-. ¡Y ni siquiera has llamado! ¡No me dejaste dinero! ¡Ni siquiera tienes aspi... aspiradora! ¡Ni lava... lavadora! ¡Se han caído dos techos y hoy se ha inundado la co... cocina!

-Dios, ésta es la peor de mis pesadillas haciéndose realidad -susurró Darien-. Esto es igual que estar casados...

-¡No tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Eres el hombre más egocéntrico y ego... ego...!

-¿Egoísta?

-Y -prosiguió Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- estoy hecha un asco y no... no tengo ropa limpia que ponerme.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de Serena. Se dejó caer en una silla tapándose la cara con las manos, tratando, sin éxito, de no llorar.

-Ya veo que no he debido mencionar el desayuno -dijo Darien y levantó a Serena de la silla tirando de ella.

No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la verdad. Nunca le habían insultado de aquel modo. Pero no iba a despedirla, se limitó a llevarla hasta su Ferrari.

-¿Dónde... dónde vamos?

-Vamos al pub a alquilar una habitación para que puedas ducharte.

Se detuvo en la parte de atrás del Faisán, se fijó en el rostro hinchado de Serena y suspiró.

-Cuando lloras, lloras de verdad, ¿no es así? Tienes muy mala pinta, vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás, no creo que a Sabio le importe.

Serena se sentía como una estúpida, mortificándose por el ataque de nervios que había sufrido. Darien le echó su abrigo sobre los hombros y la acompañó rodeándola por los hombros.

-Te sentirás mejor en cuanto bebas algo -dijo Darien.

-No... no bebo.

-Confía en mí, verás las cosas de otra manera -dijo Darien, la dejó en el pequeño vestíbulo de la parte trasera del pub y desapareció. Dos minutos después volvió, con una llave en la mano.

-¡Esto es una tontería! -dijo Serena al llegar a la habitación.

-Te tomas la vida demasiado en serio. Voy a prepararte el baño -dijo Darien entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Serena se estremecía, preguntándose por qué dejaba que Darien tomara el control de la situación.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque me hace sentirme mejor.

Serena dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, por lo menos era sincero.

-En la casa hay demasiado trabajo para mí -admitió-. Es demasiado grande. No puedo dominar a los obreros...

-No pasa nada, voy a llamar a una agencia de limpieza. Lo único que quiero es que hagas la comida y supervises a los obreros...

-Y me ocupe de los muebles y decida dónde van los radiadores y tu ropa, y elija la cocina y el papel de la pared y...

Darien le quitó el abrigo con gran delicadeza y Serena dejó de hablar. Exhausta, desconcertada, se quedó inmóvil. Darien fue a desabrocharle la blusa...

-Ya lo hago yo -reaccionó Serena de repente.

Estaba en el baño desnudándose, cuando Darien entreabrió la puerta y dejó un gran vaso de brandy en el suelo. Serena lo contempló con precaución, preguntándose si le serviría de algo. Se metió en el baño y se lo bebió de un trago, sorprendida al comprobar cómo el alcohol quemaba su desacostumbrada garganta.

El agua caliente era una bendición y las burbujas le hicieron sonreír. Se sentía igual que un niña de cinco años encantada con el lujo de un baño caliente. Sí, reflexionó, con una mujer, Darien estaba en su elemento. En aquellos momentos debía de estar en el pub pidiendo su desayuno.

La puerta volvió a abrirse un poco, y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Quieres otra copa?

-No puedes entrar, y yo no quiero salir todavía.

-Es increíble que seas tan recatada -dijo Darien dejando una botella en el suelo.

Serena se echó a reír y la alcanzó diciéndose «qué demonios». Se sirvió una cantidad generosa y volvió a sentarse en el baño, sintiendo que todo el estrés desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es el bombón? -preguntó Darien volviendo al tema de su viaje a Londres.

Serena le habló de su improductiva llamada de teléfono.

-Se puso histérica.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Son todas tan inteligentes? -preguntó Serena sin poder resistirlo.

-No les hago un test de inteligencia antes de acostarme con ellas.

-¿Dónde estás? Parece que estás aquí al lado.

-En la cama -dijo Darien.

-Puedes ponerte donde quieras -murmuró Serena-. Me das pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, emocionalmente, estás inválido...

-Y tú, físicamente, estás reprimida.

El brandy que Serena iba a beberse cayó al agua en vez de en su boca. Contuvo la respiración un instante, y volvió a dar un generoso trago.

-Tienes algo, que no sé qué es... -dijo Darien con un tono relajado muy poco tranquilizador-. Pero, sea lo que sea, es sexual y... me crea problemas. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, a ver si así puedo quitármelo de encima. Podemos matar la curiosidad y luego olvidarnos de ello.

Serena respondió con el silencio.

-¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer?

-Y pensar que yo creía que tú eras un experto en seducción -dijo Serena suspirando y con un tono de evidente decepción.

-Sólo trato de ser sincero y no aprovecharme de tu inexperiencia.

Apurando el vaso de brandy, Serena se incorporó torpemente. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y le parecía flotar.

-No... no puedo ni sentirme ofendida. Eres de fiar, aunque me siento decepcionada -dijo estirando el brazo para agarrar la toalla de baño, que localizó por casualidad-. Te mereces ese bomboncito. Yo quiero una pasión salvaje, quiero un amante que no pueda quitarme las manos de encima. Quiero a un hombre que me mire como si fuera Demi Moore, que esté enamorado de mi mente y que siga creyendo en nosotros después de la boda.

Muy mareada, tambaleándose, se topó con unos ojos azules increíblemente profundos.

-Está en alguna parte... todavía no me ha encontrado -dijo y cayó a los pies de Darien con un ruido sordo-. Si yo creyera que tú eres todo lo que puedo conseguir, me mataría -concluyó tratando de levantarse.

-Me parece que has bebido demasiado -dijo Darien ayudándola a levantarse, cosa que ella no podía hacer.

-Parezco una inválida -dijo Serena, y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho que no habías comido y que nunca habías bebido alcohol.

-Deja el tema de una vez -dijo Serena, que tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Afortunadamente, cuando abandonaron el Faisán era de noche. Darien la había dejado dormir y al cabo de unas horas se había presentado con su ropa limpia y una bandeja de comida, que ella había engullido con dificultad.

Al llegar al Hall, Darien se giró en el asiento para verla bien.

-Borracha... eres muy graciosa -le dijo.

-Me he portado como una idiota.

-No, el que me he portado como un idiota he sido yo. Pero, ¿cómo es que no habías probado el alcohol?

-Por mi madre.

-Pero a ella le encantaba...

-Sí, pero acabó por no poder pasarse sin él cuando llegaron los tiempos difíciles -dijo Serena bajándose del coche.

Luna estaba en el cuarto de estar, junto al fuego, mientras Hotaru veía la televisión. Cuando Serena empezaba a dar disculpas, Darien la interrumpió.

-Ha sido lo que tú decías, la estaba matando a trabajar.

Luna asintió.

-Y ni siquiera me ha dejado que la ayude con Hotaru -dijo, y Serena se sonrojó, porque la razón de que no admitiera la ayuda de Luna era el temor de que Artemis pensara que se estaba aprovechando de ella-. Y eso que me encanta cuidarla.

Cuando Luna se marchó a su casa, Serena se dirigió a la cocina, que parecía zona catastrófica, y, suspirando, se remangó la blusa.

-Olvídalo -dijo Darien desde la puerta-. La agencia de limpieza va a mandar a un equipo mañana por la mañana y vendrán cada dos días mientras vivamos en este caos.

-¡Pero te va a costar una fortuna!

-Puedo pagarlo -dijo Darien-. Así podrás concentrarte en cosas más importantes. Mira, nunca se me ha ocurrido esperar de ti que te arrodilles a limpiar el suelo. Para ser sincero, nunca había tenido que pensar en cosas prácticas como la reforma de una casa.

Darien se fue, pero Serena se quedó mirando la puerta. Cada vez que creía que había llegado a comprenderlo, él hacía algo que la sorprendía. Podía ser amable y cariñoso con Hotaru, pero no podía pensar que era así en sus relaciones con las mujeres.

En el Faisán, había sido muy sincero a la hora de confesar su deseo de acostarse con ella y todavía más al decir que no serviría más que para satisfacer un deseo puramente físico.

Pocos hombres se habrían atrevido a ser tan sinceros, pero él lo había sido. Sin embargo, no podía creer que Darien, que era famoso por conseguir cualquier mujer que se propusiera con el menor esfuerzo por su parte, pudiera desearla a ella, a Serena Tsukino. Ella nunca se había tenido por una mujer fatal. Darien se había comportado como si ella fuera muy deseable, pero eso sólo le hacía recordar las palabras de Artemis: Darien quería vengarse de los Tsukino. Aun así, había sido muy generoso con ella y con Hotaru, ofreciéndoles una salvación cuando no tenían nada a lo que agarrarse.

Le estaba dando las buenas noches a Hotaru cuando oyó que llamaban a puñetazos a la puerta principal.

-¡Pa... papá! -exclamó retrocediendo con terror.

Kenji Tsukino entró como un boxeador abalanzándose sobre su contrincante.

-¡Así que es verdad! ¡Te tiene aquí!

-D... Darien me ha dado trabajo...

-¿Trabajo? ¿Así lo llamas? También te ha dado algo más, por lo que me han dicho.

¡También tienes una hija de ese bastardo!

Serena palideció y miró a su padre con temor.

-¡Hotaru no es suya! Yo sólo trabajo para él.

-¿Trabajar para él? -dijo Kenji Tsukino, y se echó a reír-. ¿En la cama? Has pasado todo el día con él en el Faisán, ¿así trabajas para él? ¡Todo el maldito pueblo está hablando de ello! ¡No podían esperar a que se fueran los obreros, dicen! Viviendo en pecado, con una niña, diciendo que eres su asistenta. ¡Estúpida! ¿Es que no te enseñé nada mejor? Ya te enseñaré lo que es bueno cuando vayamos a casa, por Dios que lo haré.

-Yo no... no voy contigo a ninguna parte.

Serena estaba desconcertada y atemorizada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se estaría diciendo en el pueblo. Darien tenía fama de conquistador y no le extrañaba que la gente hiciera suposiciones, como tampoco era extraño que pensaran que Hotaru era su hija. ¿Cómo podría conservar su empleo cuando Darien oyera esas habladurías?

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí con él! -dijo Kenji Tsukino apresándola por la cintura-. Ese hombre quiere que todo el mundo se ría de mí...

-Pero usted se las arregla muy bien sin mi ayuda -dijo Darien con desprecio, apareciendo en el vestíbulo.

Serena se giró para mirarlo. De él emanaba un aura de tranquilidad asombrosa. Su padre la soltó y se dirigió hacia él. Sabiendo lo violento que podía llegar a ponerse, temía que le diera un puñetazo a Darien si ella no intervenía.

-¡Apartate! -le gritó Kenji Tsukino-. ¡Déjame!

-No necesito tu protección, Serena -dijo Darien.

-Se viene a casa conmigo. ¡Puedes quedarte con la niña!

-Me... me quedo aquí -dijo Serena, que no tenía fuerza para oponerse a su padre-. No puedo evitar que pienses lo que piensas, pero quiero decirte que nada de lo que has dicho es verdad.

-No te molestes, cariño -dijo Darien, y se acercó a ellos, atrayendo a Serena hacia sí, con sus poderosos brazos. Serena se estremeció ante la intimidad del contacto y abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose qué diablos se propondría.

Kenji Tsukino, furioso al ver la intimidad del gesto, se puso hecho una furia.

-¡Ha estado con Mina en Londres! -exclamó-. ¡Y esta mañana la ha dejado en casa! ¿Te da eso algo en qué pensar, estúpida?

-¿En Londres con Mina? -repitió Serena con incredulidad y miró a Darien-. ¿Esta... estabas con Mina?

Retrocediendo un paso, Tsukino dirigió a Darien una mirada triunfante. A Serena le palpitaba el corazón, y Darien no la miraba, aunque tampoco negaba la acusación. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sorprendida, atónita, deseando con toda su alma que Darien le dijera que lo que había oído no era verdad.

No podía haber estado con Mina... no podía. Hacía pocas horas le había dicho que la deseaba. Además, odiaba a Mina... tenía que odiarla por lo que le había hecho.

Indiferente a la presencia de su padre, trató de repetir la pregunta.

-¿Has estado... estado con...? -dijo, y fue incapaz de seguir.

Su padre hizo una mueca de repulsión, la misma que siempre hacía ante el tartamudeo de su hija.

-¿Qué hombre va a querer vivir contigo si ni siquiera sabes hablar? Pudiendo tener a Mina, sólo un imbécil lo haría.

Darien le golpeó. Kenji Tsukino salió despedido hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Darien le agarró por el cuello y lo sacó de la casa a empujones.

-Acérquese a cien metros de Serena y le mato, Tsukino. Le destruiré. Mina será el menos importante de sus problemas.

Serena estaba temblando y se sentía igual que si estuviera en el interior de una burbuja de cristal. Todo lo que veía ocurría lejos de ella. No podía reaccionar. Lo que su padre había dicho la había dejado sin habla, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué era tan terrible para ella. Mina había estado en Londres con Darien, ¿y qué?, trataba de decirse.

Mina era todo lo que ella no era. Era guapa, ingeniosa y ocurrente, y muy sexy cuando se lo proponía. Pero lo que ella no podía entender era por qué Darien no se lo había dicho en lugar de jugar con ella en el Faisán. Porque decir que quería acostarse con ella sólo podía ser un juego. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, un dolor que no había sentido nunca.

-Qué mala suerte tener el padre que tienes -murmuró Darien, acercándose a ella-. Tranquilízate, no va a volver, es un cobarde. Demonios, sientes miedo de él, ¿verdad?

No era cierto. Su padre chillaba y se ponía furioso, y a menudo era cruel, pero ella nunca le había tenido miedo. La única persona que podía darle miedo estaba justo delante de ella, con una sonrisa de ave rapaz. Porque Serena temía que Darien había disfrutado con la confrontación que había tenido con su padre.

-Venga -dijo Darien separándola de la pared y llevándola al sofá del salón-. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, no te preocupes. Yo no te haría daño, ¿por qué iba a hacerte daño? -dijo Darien con calma.

Serena estaba pegada al suelo, dominada por la fuerza de aquellos ojos color zafiro, unos ojos que controlaban y ordenaban. Se sentía como una mariposa sujeta por un alfiler.

Darien le acarició la comisura de los labios con un dedo.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras. A mí no me importa el tartamudeo, en realidad, me parece encantador y no me molesta en absoluto.

Serena se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que ésa era la razón de que no hablara.

-Serena... -dijo Darien, y suspiró-. Tu padre y tu hermana te tratan como si fueras basura y tú te morirías de hambre antes de pedirles ayuda. Me parece que no sois una familia muy unida.

-Ya pero yo soy parte de ella -dijo Serena-. Y por... por eso me diste este trabajo.

-¿Estuve a punto de atropellarte a propósito? -dijo Darien riendo-. No voy a negar que me imaginaba la reacción de tu padre al saber que estabas viviendo conmigo. Me divertía pensando en ello, pero no te contraté sólo por eso. Tú estabas en dificultades y yo podía ayudarte, además, yo necesitaba a alguien en la casa.

-Soy muy barata -dijo Serena mirándose las manos-. Me has utilizado.

-¿Cómo? Lo único que he hecho ha sido darte un trabajo.

Darien, al abrazarla, había sugerido una intimidad que entre ellos no existía y Serena se daba cuenta de que sólo lo había hecho para hacerle daño a su padre. Por la misma razón le había dado trabajo. Aun más, a él no le importaban los chismorreos, porque suponían, sobre todo, una humillación para su padre. Lo veía con claridad y sentía un intenso frío en el corazón al darse cuenta de su propia estupidez.

Lo había planeado todo. La chica que la había encontrado en su cama el primer día, alojarse en el Faisán... Se ruborizó. No, nadie, en cien kilómetros a la redonda tendría la menor duda de que tenía una relación sexual con Darien, porque él se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Y lo más irónico era que sólo el enemigo la había advertido de la situación.

Artemis decía la verdad al decir que Darien era un bastardo, y eso era algo que, en el fondo, ella siempre había sabido. Pero, ¿cuándo había empezado a olvidar esa gran verdad? ¿Cuando la había rescatado de la desesperación ofreciéndole un trabajo? ¿0 cuando la había tocado, despertando en ella la fantasía más ardiente que nunca había tenido?

-Serena...

Un estremecimiento perturbó su rigidez. Le daban ganas de pegarle, de gritarle. Quería herirle tal como él la había herido a ella, aunque no tenía poder para ello. Para él todo había sido un juego y ella no era más que un peón sobre el tablero, un peón, ni siquiera una pieza importante. Le daban ganas de llevar a cabo algún gesto dramático, de castigarlo, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía marcharse sin más. No tenía dinero, no tenía donde ir, y tenía que pensar en Hotaru.

En cualquier caso, ya había desempeñado, sin saberlo, un papel en el juego de Darien. En cuanto a su padre, después de lo sucedido, ¿le quedaba algo que pudiera salvar su relación con él? No lo creía, pero era mejor así.

-¿Y qué... qué has planeado para mi hermana? -dijo entre dientes.

Darien se estaba sirviendo un vaso de brandy y el cabello le brillaba a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, que también destacaba su perfil clásico, la forma aristocrática de su nariz y su boca perfecta. Parecía un ángel vengador, incólume ante las emociones humanas. Acabaría con Mina, la destrozaría.

-Es asunto mío... nada que ver contigo -dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos-. Y aunque la avisaras, no te creería.

Serena no quiso hablar, pero era cierto que su hermana no la escucharía, aunque ella lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía la menor intención de ayudar a Darien con su silencio.

Poco a poco, sentía mayores deseos de saber hasta dónde había llegado Darien en sus deseos de venganza. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Mina? ¿Le había hecho el amor?

Santo Dios, las imágenes que se agolpaban en su indisciplinada mente le daban náuseas. Y sorprendió en su interior una emoción más vergonzosa y humillante que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces.

Estaba celosa y sentía unos celos amargos como la bilis. Ese descubrimiento la destruyó. Que pudiera sentir celos después de todo lo que sabía era odioso, vergonzoso.

-Voy a salir -dijo Darien.

-¿A ver a Mina? -le preguntó Serena, sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de la pregunta nada más hacerla.

-Cuando crea conveniente que sepas adónde voy, te lo diré -dijo Darien suavemente-. Y en este momento lo único que tenemos es una relación de trabajo poco convencional, pero más allá de eso, nada.

Nada, se repitió Serena. Ya no la necesitaba para nada. Había hecho su parte a conciencia, Darien ni siquiera había tenido que hacerle el amor de verdad para presenciar su mejor actuación. Subió las escaleras lentamente, como una anciana, y una vez arriba tuvo que precipitarse al baño porque se sentía física, realmente, enferma.

Mientras se recuperaba no hacía mas que darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho: nada. Su cruel escarnio había sido como echarle sal a las heridas frescas. Además de humillada, se sentía completamente destrozada. Y muy en su interior sabía que la herida infligida había sido mucho más terrible de lo que podía haber imaginado en sus más horribles pesadillas.

**HAHAH LA HOT SOY UNA VACA Y EL DARIEN QUE PARECEN PELEAS DE CASADOS Y LUEGO SU PADRE ES UN ENFERMO QUE NO QUIERE A SU HIJA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

SERENA aparcó detrás del Porsche de Mina. Su padre rara vez se molestaba en usar los garajes y el que no hubiera ningún otro vehículo le hacía concebir la esperanza de que estuviera en su oficina de Reading. Había dejado a Hotaru con Luna, diciéndole que tenía que ir de compras.

Darien había desayunado con una frialdad inhumana, hablando con Hotaru de vez en cuando. Serena no había podido probar bocado. Había pasado la noche en vela, odiándose a sí misma y buscando un modo de escapar de Westleigh Hall. No quería estar cerca de Darien, pero escapar requería un dinero que no tenía. Le horrorizaba la trampa en que se había metido.

Mina, vestida con una bata de raso negra, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Como quieras -dijo Mina, y se dirigió al salón, dejando que su hermana la siguiera.

-Me sorprende que sigas aquí -dijo Serena-. Yo creía que papá te echaría después de saber que estabas viendo a Darien -dijo, no sin dificultad.

-Oh, le dije a papá que sólo me había traído a casa -dijo Mina-. Se cree todo lo que le digo. Supongo que a ti no te pasa lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te hagas la tonta. Sé que trabajas para Darien. Me lo dijo en Londres...

«Me lo dijo en Londres», la expresión se clavó en Serena como un cuchillo. Aquella afirmación le indicaba, además, que Darien no había dejado nada al azar.

-¿Te encontraste con él por casualidad?

Mina hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-No quieras ser más estúpida de lo que eres... y, yo que tú, empezaría a buscarme otro trabajo. Cuando yo me mude a vivir con él, no quiero verte por allí. Nadie va a hacer chistes sobre camas redondas a mi costa.

-¿Te vas a vivir con él?

-Claro... Cuando la casa esté en condiciones. Darien sabe que no puedo vivir en ella tal como está -dijo Mina mirándose al espejo que había sobre la chimenea y retocando su peinado con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. En cuanto le expliqué lo que había pasado con el viejo, volvimos al lugar donde estábamos hace tres años.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad -dijo Mina, y miró a su hermana-. Yo no sabía lo que quería hacer papá.

-Mentira.

-Darien lo comprende así que me importa un bledo que tú no lo comprendas –dijo Mina-. Lord Shiels aceptó la apuesta. Si no tenía dinero, no tenía que haber jugado.

Nadie le obligó. Y ya sabes cómo es papá, no permite que nadie le deba dinero, tenía derecho a cobrarlo. Ganó con justicia y no fue culpa nuestra que el viejo fuera tan débil. De todas formas, algún día tenía que morir.

La facilidad con que-Mina eludía cualquier responsabilidad repugnaba a Serena. Su hermana tenía la conciencia tranquila. Evidentemente, Darien había fingido aceptar su egoísta explicación y a ella le había bastado. Era demasiado egocéntrica para pensar otra cosa.

Serena suspiró profundamente.

-Quiero que me escuches...

-¿Qué me vas a contar? -dijo Mina con aburrimiento-. No hacía falta que vinieras a decirme que entre Darien y tú no ha habido nada -dijo, y se echó a reír-. ¡Dios mío, no está tan desesperado!

Serena palideció. Aunque era la verdad, dolía oírla en boca de otro.

-Mina, Darien te culpa por la muerte de su abuelo. Si te dice otra cosa, está mintiendo. No puede estar planeando ningún futuro que te incluya.

-¡Oh, por Dios Santo!

-Estoy tratando de avisarte...

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así de Darien? -dijo Mina perdiendo la calma-. No pienso escucharte. ¡Vete!

Sin hacerle caso, Serena siguió a su hermana hasta su habitación.

-Sé que no quieres creerme, pero, ¿por qué iba a mentir?

-¡Porque eres una celosa! Darien vale millones y tú no puedes soportar que sea mío.

-¿Millones?

-Por lo menos. Su padre le ha dejado todo -dijo Mina sonriendo-. Su padre se casó y tuvo dos hijos legítimos, pero toda la familia se mató en un accidente de aviación hace año y medio, así que lo ha heredado todo.

Serena había dejado de prestarle atención, fijándose en algo que veía en la papelera... Sí, sin duda, se trataba de la caja de un test de embarazo.

-¡Oh, demonios! -dijo Mina, dándose cuenta de lo que había visto su hermana-. Te lo advierto, si no mantienes la boca cerrada, te mato. Tengo una reserva en una clínica para la próxima semana.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí, no podía haber elegido mejor ocasión, ¿verdad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor con Armand, así que cedí ante su insistencia, y mira lo que ha pasado.

-¿Y vas a abortar? -dijo Serena, profundamente consternada-. No puedes hacerlo, Mina. ¿No será por Darien?

-¿Y por quién iba a hacerlo? ¡Y deja de mirarme así! -dijo Mina furiosamente-.

La decisión es mía...

-Pero probablemente tú querías tenerlo cuando lo concebiste.

-Los tiempos cambian. Quiero un divorcio rápido y sin complicaciones, para casarme con Darien cuanto antes.

-¿Te ha hablado Darien de matrimonio?

-Todavía, no, pero ya lo hará -dijo Mina, con su habitual seguridad-. Así que imagina lo difícil que sería para mí seguir embarazada de otro hombre.

Serena se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama. Qué dura era su hermana.

Quería conseguir a Darien y nada más le importaba. Si Armand llegaba a enterarse, se derrumbaría, pero lo peor de todo era que Mina iba a abortar por nada. ¿Cómo podía ella permanecer al margen cuando sabía que Darien sólo actuaba por malicia, que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Darien se casara con su hermana?

-Si estás pensando en decírselo a Darien, lo negaré -dijo Mina-. ¡Y aunque te escuchara, no te creería!

Como eso era lo que Serena pensaba, no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía hacer para convencer a su hermana de que Darien no pensaba casarse con ella? No podía quedarse parada y dejar que Mina abortara. Decidiera lo que decidiera, Mina no podía hacerlo con la falsa premisa de que Darien iba en serio.

Mina se echó a reír.

-Me pregunto si ha oído esos rumores ridículos de que él es el padre de tu niña. Estuve a punto de preguntárselo. Sólo papá podía ser lo bastante tonto como para pensar que Darien podía haberse acostado contigo... Quiero decir, cuándo, dónde, cómo. Pero, claro, papá cree que ninguna mujer entre quince y cincuenta años está segura si Darien está cerca.

Serena se puso tensa, dándose cuenta, de repente, de que había un modo de alejar a Mina de Darien. Si podía convencer a su hermana de que ese ridículo rumor era cierto... Rebuscó en su bolso para extraer una foto de Hotaru.

-¿Cuándo? -repitió-. Bueno, fue la noche antes de tu boda. Darien tuvo un accidente en Manor, estaba muy borracho y lo llevé a casa.

Mina fijó sus ojos en ella, con gesto de incredulidad.

-No tiene ninguna gracia...

-No pretendo ser graciosa.

-¡No pienso escuchar tus cuentos chinos! -dijo Mina elevando la voz.

-Ésta es Hotaru -dijo Serena entregándole la foto a su hermana, y continuó explicándole los detalles de aquella noche.

-Chocó con su coche... Yendo a la iglesia vi cómo la grúa llevaba su coche –dijo Mina mirando la foto, muy rígida y pálida-. Pero no se acostaría contigo. Dios mío, si acababas de salir del colegio.

-¿Recuerdas cuánto lloraba el día de tu boda? -dijo Serena-. Me tropecé con él... Estaba borracho y cuando quiso ligar conmigo... bueno, me sentí... me sentí halagada.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo Mina rompiendo la foto en varios trozos.

-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, me quedé destrozada, pero yo estaba en Londres y sabía que él no estaba interesado -continuó Serena, y su voz temblaba.

Hasta cierto punto no podía creer que estuviera mintiendo de aquella forma, pero, por otro lado, sabía que era su única esperanza de proteger al niño de Mina-. Me encantan los niños, ya lo sabes. Por eso la tuve, y me daba cuenta de que era lo único que iba a tener de él.

-¡No es verdad! -exclamó Mina-. ¡Estás mintiendo!

-Pregúntate a ti misma por qué estoy en su casa -dijo Serena con confianza-. Y mientras te respondes, imagina lo que podíamos estar haciendo la otra tarde en el

Faisán -dijo, ruborizándose.

-¡Eres una...! -exclamó Mina después de un largo silencio, y le dio una bofetada a Serena-. ¡El único hombre al que he querido! ¡Tú, todos, qué asco! ¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca, nunca!

Cuando Serena estaba en el vestíbulo, oyó los gritos de su hermana.

-¡Era mío, ¿lo entiendes?, era mío!

Por lo menos lo decía en pasado, pensó Serena. Porque Mina no podía soportar la idea de haber compartido al hombre que amaba con su hermana, y, además, eso significaba que Darien la había engañado. Mina volvería a casa con Armand, porque cuando las cosas se complicaban siempre buscaba seguridad.

Serena se dirigió a Reading, decidida a no dejar que Darien sospechara que había estado con Mina.

A su vuelta, encontró a Artemis solo, porque Luna había llevado a Hotaru al pueblo. Luna había dejado una ensalada en la nevera, para Darien, pero eran las tres y la ensalada seguía allí. Serena empezó a volver a poner los muebles del cuarto de estar en su sitio. Todo estaba muy limpio. La agencia de limpieza se había concentrado en las habitaciones de la planta baja. Los pintores todavía no habían empezado, pero extendió una alfombra y, a pesar de la falta de pintura y de cortinas, el cuarto de estar comenzó a adquirir un aspecto muy acogedor. Estaba pensando en que al día siguiente arreglaría el comedor cuando oyó que Darien llegaba en el Ferrari.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a ponerse tensa. Decidió que adoptaría una postura evasiva y se dirigió a la cocina. Salía por el jardín, cuando sintió que Darien la agarraba por el brazo.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Darien con una voz extraña.

-A por Hotaru.

-Luna no ha vuelto todavía.

Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero desde el momento en que oyó el coche, pensó que llevaba todas las mentiras que le había contado a Mina tatuadas en la frente.

-¿Quieres la comida?

-¡Mírame! -ordenó Darien entre dientes.

Serena levantó la mirada poco a poco, Darien le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo. La mirada de Darien la taladró.

-Mina ha venido esta mañana, a medio vestir, histérica y loca de rabia –dijo Darien entre dientes.

Serena sintió escalofríos. No creía que Mina pudiera ir a ver a Darien. ¿Le habría contado lo que ella le había dicho? Lo más probable era que no. Pero tal vez se equivocaba al pensar que Mina tenía demasiado orgullo como para rebajarse a un enfrentamiento como aquél. Estaba paralizada y Darien le apretaba el brazo cada vez más.

-Me haces daño -dijo con un susurro.

Darien la soltó. Serena se preguntó qué haría a continuación. Por supuesto, no la creería, Mina la había creído, pero él no, se decía. Pero si no la creía, podría convencer a Mina de que todo eran mentiras, y eso significaba volver al punto de partida. Tan sólo tenía una ventaja: Darien no recordaba lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Y si lo recordaba, no había dado muestras de ello.

-¡No te creo... tienes que estar mintiendo! -dijo Darien. Estaba conmocionado, iracundo, una condición muy rara en él, ante lo cual, Serena pensaba que tal vez tendría razón al pensar que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido aquella noche. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era no revelarle la verdad hasta que Mina se hubiera marchado.

-Primero -prosiguió Darien-, sólo tenías diecisiete años, así que, a pesar del estado en el que estaba, yo no te habría tocado. Dos, yo nunca, en toda mi vida, he hecho el amor sin preservativo, ni siquiera cuando tenía quince años. Tres, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

Tenía aprisionada a Serena contra la puerta del jardín, que se clavaba el picaporte en la espalda. Se sonrojó. Darien levantó una mano y la pasó por la melena de Serena. Estaba realmente turbado. Serena no había imaginado que algo pudiera penetrar en la naturaleza impenetrable y cínica de aquel hombre. Por un instante, se sintió culpable, y entonces recordó al niño de Mina, y pensó en los deseos de venganza de Darien. En cuanto el niño estuviera a salvo, le contaría la verdad, pero no antes.

-¡Maldita seas! -le espetó Darien con frustración-. Si no empiezas a hablar, no respondo de lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? -dijo Serena, intimidada por la violenta furia que emanaba de él.

-¡Que es mentira! ¡Que te lo has inventado del principio al final!

Pensando muy deprisa, Serena se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tengo por qué justificarme. Yo no sabía que Mina iba a decirte nada... Yo no quería que tú lo supieras. Si no te hubieras acercado a mi hermana, nunca lo habrías sabido...

-¿Y se supone que eso va a hacer que me sienta mejor?

-No me importa cómo te sientas -dijo Serena, y recordando cómo se había sentido aquella noche, no le importaba lo más mínimo-. Pero no pensaba dejar que arruinaras la vida de Mina. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que me vaya?

-Tu actitud no tiene sentido. Si yo soy el padre de Hotaru, lo que es improbable, tú te comportas como si eso no tuviera importancia.

Serena trató de escapar, pero Darien la agarró por la cintura, aunque con cuidado, para no hacerle daño.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Y un cuerno! -dijo Darien y la llevó a rastras hasta el comedor-. ¡Aunque tarde un día en sacártela, me vas a decir la verdad!

La frialdad que Serena trataba de mantener comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco. Darien cerró la puerta de una patada y la apoyó contra ella.

-Así que, ¿dónde tuvo lugar esa milagrosa concepción?

Serena se estremeció, deseando haber contado otra mentira menos intimidatoria que aquélla.

-En tu habitación -dijo mirando al suelo-, en M... Manor.

Silencio.

-¿La noche que tuve el accidente?

-Sí... estabas borracho.

-¡No estaba borracho! Tenía fiebre y gripe.

-Tenías una botella de whisky en el coche -dijo Serena y miró a Darien, viendo una sombra de duda en su mirada.

-Yo creía que era un constipado y me tomé un par de copas para sentirme mejor y luego, me parece, tiré la botella.

-Sí.

-¿Y luego qué ocurrió?

-Después del accidente traté de persuadirte de que teníamos que ir al médico. Luego, te dije que te llevaría en coche a tu casa.

-Yo estaba en un coche, de eso me acuerdo... -dijo Darien tratando de recordar.

-Tuvimos que atravesar el jardín...

-Nada de lo que has dicho confirma tu historia. Admito que llegaste a mi habitación, sí -dijo Darien con una oscura sonrisa-. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a la habitación?

A Serena le temblaban las manos y cerró los puños. No sabía cómo continuar con la historia. Darien no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

-Te llevé yo... -dijo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Darien-. ¿0 te parece una pregunta muy estúpida?

-Te sentías mal… tenías que acostarte.

-Podría haberlo hecho en cualquiera de las habitaciones de abajo. ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de subirme?

-No pensé en eso, por Dios. Estaba preocupada por ti... estabas muy mal.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó? -insistió Darien.

El horrible silencio golpeaba como un martillo en el cerebro de Serena. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

-Yo estaba llamando al médico, pero tú me quitaste el teléfono y... y me diste un beso.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Darien con escepticismo.

-Sí -dijo Serena, que se daba cuenta de que empezaba a reaccionar como si todo hubiera ocurrido realmente-, yo también me quedé muy sorprendida.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-Sigue -dijo.

Serena respiró profundamente.

-Y entonces nosotros... no... nosotros lo hicimos -susurró.

-Lo hicimos -repitió Darien-. Tu talento para inventar historias es más extraordinario cada minuto que pasa. Admites que yo estaba muy mal...

La tensión crecía por momentos.

-Sí, pero...

-Yo apenas te conocía. Tú eras sólo una niña.

-Tenía ca... casi dieciocho años -dijo Serena cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Era como si ya no supiera qué era verdad o mentira, y lágrimas de emoción se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Para mí eras una niña. Incluso en el estado en que estaba no creo que te hubiera tocado.

Serena pensó que no estaba interpretando su papel con suficiente convicción y, si no se esforzaba más, Darien acabaría por arrancarle la verdad. De modo que se concentró en aquella noche.

-Estabas muy enfadado por lo de tu abuelo... decías que El... Mina era una mujerzuela... Yo no sabía por qué estabas tan enfadado.

-¿Estás diciendo que te violé?

-¡No! -exclamó Serena secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Entonces estás diciendo que te hice el amor para vengarme de tu padre y de tu hermana.

La sugerencia colgó en el aire y Serena no dijo nada porque ése era el motivo que Darien necesitaba para aceptar que la historia podía ser cierta.

-Yo no sabía nada de la partida de póquer...

-¿Y caíste entre mis brazos sin una queja? Creías que estaba borracho, admites que estaba enfadado, que había insultado a tu hermana...

-Yo no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo -dijo Serena, consciente de que añadía credibilidad a la historia-. ¡Tan sólo ocurrió!

-Pero yo no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo parte de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, lo demás está en blanco, y tú te estás sirviendo de eso, ¿verdad?

-No puedo evitar que pienses eso -masculló Serena entre dientes.

-Y quieres ser tú la que rellene esos espacios en blanco. Y dime, ¿cómo lo hicimos? -dijo Darien mofándose de la expresión que Serena había pronunciado.

Serena lo miró con consternación.

-Quiero los detalles -insistió Darien.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a humillarme!

-Creo que tengo todo el derecho, cuando me estás acusando de la paternidad de una niña -dijo Darien desafiante-. Me temo que esta noche no es posible hacer las pruebas de ADN.

Serena se puso más pálida todavía. Darien estaba hablando de la ley. Pero se tranquilizó al pensar que podría decirle la verdad al cabo de unos días. Entonces, Hotaru y ella volverían a la calle. Se preguntó si habría empezado con todo aquello de haber sabido a dónde iba a llevarla.

-Naturalmente, lo más sensato es que acabemos con esto de una vez -dijo Darien-. Al fin y al cabo, no se puede falsear una prueba de ADN, y si esto es un estúpido intento de alejarme de Mina, estoy dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar si me dices la verdad ahora mismo. No voy a despedirte. Sólo nosotros tres lo sabemos, todavía.

El silencio que siguió, le puso a Serena los pelos de punta. Darien le ofrecía una salida digna, el completo perdón y ella estaba ansiosa por aceptarlo. La mentira había crecido hasta convertirse en una gran nube negra que pesaba sobre su cabeza. Se había transformado en algo más grande y más serio de lo que ella había llegado a sospechar. Pero recordó al niño de Mina y aceptó la necesidad de mantener la mentira algún tiempo más.

Trató de encontrar la clase de detalles que disuadieran a Darien de hacer las preguntas más íntimas. Se acercó a la ventana y suspiró.

-Hicimos... hicimos el amor en... en el suelo. No duró mucho -dijo, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello-. Ni siquiera te desnudaste. Luego... me dijiste que me fuera y me marché a casa. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

El silencio resonó como una tormenta. Darien respiraba pesadamente.

-Creo que no quiero saber más detalles -dijo por fin.

Cuando supiera que todo era mentira, se decía Serena, la estrangularía. Pero en aquellos momentos sintió un gran alivio, porque le daba la impresión de que no habría podido soportar el interrogatorio durante mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada?

Serena parpadeó.

-En Londres.

-Estabas con tu madre, ¿por qué no insistió ella en que me llamaras?

-Yo no le dije quién era el padre de mi hija.

-¿Y la Seguridad Social? Creo que ahora insisten en saber el nombre del padre para obligarle a pasar una pensión a la madre.

-Pero -dijo Serena alarmada-, yo nunca pedí ayuda a la Seguridad Social. Darien parecía consternado. Andaba de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

Serena sintió una pequeña satisfacción. Por lo menos, mientras estaba con ella, no estaba con Mina, y empezaba a pensar que unos cuantos días de preocupación era lo que merecía por el imperdonable modo en que la había utilizado. Lo odiaba y lo despreciaba, se dijo, apretando los puños.

-¿Y cómo has vivido? -le preguntó Darien.

-Iba vendiendo las joyas de mamá.

Darien profirió una maldición. Estaba pálido y tenía el rostro en tensión.

Era hora de soltar un poco la cuerda, se dijo Serena, y dejar que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Yo no quería que supieras nada de esto. Es sólo algo que ocurrió en el pasado. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a olvidarlo.

Darien se detuvo, y la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo? Me estás diciendo que me aproveché de una de las chicas más ingenuas que he conocido en una noche sórdida y estúpida, ¿y me dices que me olvide de todo? Dime cómo me voy a olvidar de que me acusas de ser el padre de Hotaru.

-Yo no te he acusado de nada -dijo Serena con temor.

-Y tu silencio de mártir en circunstancias que habrían acabado con la voluntad de un santo... ¿Se supone que te tengo que estar agradecido por eso? -dijo Darien con desprecio-. ¡Aceptaste que te diera trabajo y no pensabas decirme de ninguna manera que Hotaru es mi hija! ¡Dame un respiro! Esto no es un culebrón, esto es la vida real. ¿Por qué me dijiste que el padre de Hotaru estaba en la cárcel?

A Serena se le hizo un ñudo en la garganta.

-Temía que pudieras sospechar la verdad. Quería despistarte...

-¡Pero si yo no tenía ni idea de nada! ¿Qué iba a sospechar? Debiste darte cuenta de que yo no recordaba nada de aquella noche.

Serena estaba temblando como una hoja, ya no podía soportar más preguntas.

-Me di cu... cuenta más tarde

-¡Me dijiste que creías que estabas enamorada del padre de Hotaru! ¿Cómo demonios ibas a creer que estabas enamorada de mí? Antes de esa noche sólo había hablado contigo dos o tres veces en toda mi vida y solías mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro.

Serena se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y salió corriendo del cuarto de estar. Un segundo más y habría acabado por confesar la verdad. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada de su habitación, y cuando se cercioró de que Darien no había ido tras ella, se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

**NO MANCHES AHORA SI SERENA SE PASO COMO SE ATREVIO A DECIR QUE HOTARU ES HIJA DE DARIEN ESO ESTUVO MUY MAL…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

CON gran esfuerzo, Serena metió la segunda maleta en el Land Rover. Estaba, literalmente, temblando por los nervios. Había tanto silencio que podía oír las pisadas del guarda de seguridad que vigilaba el jardín trasero de la casa. Darien no corría ningún riesgo con los caballos tan valiosos que entrenaba.

Se apresuró a volver a la casa. Tenían que marcharse cuanto antes, no tenían otra elección. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era protegerse de males mayores.

No hacía ni tres horas que había llegado a la casa Malachate, el abogado de Darien, con quien éste había pasado más de dos horas encerrado en su despacho.

-¿Qué es tan íntimo que no podías decírmelo por teléfono? -le había preguntado Malachate a Darien al llegar.

Después de la reunión, Darien salió en el Ferrari y Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de escapar de allí. No podían pasar en aquella casa ni una noche más.

Por lo que ella sabía, había cometido un delito. Probablemente, Darien podía denunciarla por difamación o algo parecido. Al ver a Malachate, se había quedado petrificada.

Metió en el bolso el dinero que Darien le había dado para compras, porque era el único del que podía disponer, con él podrían comprar los billetes que las llevarían, a ella y a Hotaru, a cualquier parte. Tendrían que pasar la noche en el coche, y, antes de tomar el tren, llamaría para decir dónde lo había dejado, para que Darien no pensara que lo había robado.

Apartó las mantas y levantó a Hotaru. La vistió apresuradamente y bajaron deprisa. No dejaba de palpitarle el corazón. Estaba a punto de llegar al coche cuando alguien salió de la masa de arbustos que crecían bajo la fachada más lejana de la casa.

Se le escapó un suspiro al comprobar que se trataba de Darien, que se acercó corriendo hasta ella. Estaba furioso, sin duda, y su furia era como una fuerza física enfocada en ella con una intensidad terrible. Durante el momento más largo de su vida, Darien la miró fijamente, mientras ella sostenía a Hotaru entre sus brazos, pesando más y más cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Dame las llaves del coche!

-Están en el sal... salpicadero.

Darien abrió el coche en silencio y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo. Luego se fijó en las maletas, bien visibles en la parte de atrás. Darien las sacó del coche y las llevó a la puerta. Un segundo después, tomó a Hotaru entre sus brazos, quitándosela a Serena tirando de ella.

Serena lo siguió al piso de arriba, donde Darien dejó a la niña sobre su cama.

-Desnúdala y métela en la cama -ordenó con frialdad.

Con torpeza, Serena desnudó a la niña y la cubrió con las mantas. Maldijo a Darien. Debía de haber aparcado el Ferrari detrás del establo, por eso no le había oído.

-Ganas de huir, supongo que está en los genes de los Tsukino -dijo Darien con desprecio.

Serena se sonrojó al oír la referencia a la separación de su madre de su padre. Darien se acercó a ella y la agarró por la muñeca.

-Si quieres marcharte, olvídate de Hotaru. No la vas a sacar de aquí. Un error, cariño, y pido su custodia legal. ¿Lo entiendes o quieres que te lo escriba?

A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza y tuvo que humedecer sus labios resecos con la lengua.

-¿Dónde diablos creías que ibas? ¿A algún tugurio donde no pudiera encontrarte? El próximo error que cometas va a ser el último -dijo Darien.

Serena sintió escalofríos y parpadeó desconcetada, pero, de repente, comprendió: Darien la creía. Creía que Hotaru era su hija. El descubrimiento la sorprendía, porque había pensado que Darien negaría la paternidad de la niña con todas sus fuerzas. Había supuesto que había consultado a su abogado para librarse de ella y de la niña cuando era todo lo contrario.

-Yo pensaba que no me... me creías... -dijo Serena, deseando que así fuera. Que la creyera era todavía más peligroso que si no la creía. Y además, se le había acabado la inspiración para seguir tramando mentiras.

-Si tenía alguna duda, se ha evaporado cuando he visto que querías marcharte.

-¿Por qué?

-A la primera que se lo dijiste fue a Mina, no a mí. Tú no querías que yo lo supiera, no me has pedido nada y has tratado de irte a la primera oportunidad. Si estuvieras mintiendo, nada de eso habría pasado -dijo Darien con frío cinismo.

-Aun así podría estar mintiendo -dijo Serena, sin saber por qué, tal vez por la locura de la situación-. Creía que irme era la mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Adónde ibas?

-Iba a marcharme en tren...

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé.

-Pero, ¿qué clase de madre eres tú? -le dijo Darien-. ¿No merece Hotaru alguna consideración? ¿Qué hay de sus derechos? ¡La sacas de la cama en plena noche y ni siquiera sabes adónde la llevas. ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

Serena se quedó de inmóvil, muda, sin saber qué responder, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia.

-Responde -insistió Darien.

-Unas cincuenta libras... ¡Son tuyas! ¡Las estaba robando!

-¿Cincuenta libras nada más? ¡No estás más capacitada para andar por el mundo que Hotaru! ¿Adónde creías que ibas a llegar con eso?

-¡Lo único que quería era alejarme de ti!

-¡Y un cuerno! -exclamó Darien con rabia-. Algo te ha hecho huir, pero no han sido las ganas de alejarte de mí, no me lo creo.

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

-Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué tratar -dijo Darien con impaciencia-. ¿Por qué no te sientas para que podamos hablar de esto con calma?

-¡A lo me... mejor no quiero sentarme!

-¡Maldita sea, no seas tan niña! -dijo Darien acercándose a ella, rodeándola por la cintura y empujándola hasta el sillón que había a su espalda-. Ahora vas a cooperar. Quiero ver el certificado de nacimiento de Hotaru.

-No puedes.

-¿Cómo que no?

Selene lo había roto en un ataque de furia y Serena nunca había pensado en hacer una copia.

-Lo perdí en una mudanza y no pedí una copia.

-¿Se menciona mi nombre como su padre?

Serena negó con la cabeza y Darien pareció molestarse.

-¿Cuándo nació?

Serena mencionó la fecha de su nacimiento de mala gana.

-Entonces, fue prematura...

-Sólo por dos semanas -dijo Serena. En realidad, Selene había dado a luz con diez días de retraso.

-¿Dónde nació?

Serena mencionó el nombre del hospital.

-En tu posición, la mayoría de las mujeres habría abortado.

-Selene tenía objeciones religiosas... -dijo Serena, y se dio cuenta de su resbalón.

-¿Y te convenció de seguir adelante con el embarazo?

Serena asintió.

-¿Tuviste dificultades en el parto?

Serena palideció, porque, aquella respuesta sí la conocía bien, puesto que conocía la pesadilla que una mujer puede experimentar en el parto.

-Mira, no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Es una pena que no fueras tan tajante cuando te eché en el suelo hace tres años -murmuró Darien apretando los dientes-. Deberías haberme dicho que no y ahora no estaríamos hablando de esto.

-Bueno, no dije nada porque...

-Ya, lo comprendo... pero no es algo que me haga sentirme orgulloso. Nunca he tratado a una mujer así en mi vida.

Era evidente que la escena de sexo que Serena había inventado para su propio beneficio había dañado el ego masculino de Darien.

-¿No? Me sorprendes.

Darien se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y tiró de ella para levantarla del sillón, ante lo que ella no opuso resistencia.

-No -repitió Darien muy despacio, y, al agarrarla por el brazo, le rozó el pecho.

Serena se estremeció al sentir el roce de su dedo. Debajo de la camiseta, su sensible piel se hinchó y el pezón se endureció. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente y suspiró. Darien le acarició el pezón con el pulgar, esta vez a propósito, y a Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Si aquella vez respondiste así -murmuró Darien con voz grave-, incluso la mesa de la cocina habría sido un lugar adecuado para hacer el amor.

Serena estaba dominada por una repentina sensualidad que le hacía olvidar cuál era la verdadera situación. Abrió los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde. Darien la besó en la boca y la abrazó, levantándola del suelo para llevarla al sofá, sin dejar de besarla.

El sofá era como una roca y Serena se hizo daño en la espalda, pero no le importó. El dolor era irrelevante en comparación con la intensidad de otras sensaciones que empezaban a dominarla. Darien se echó sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla en la boca, y hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro.

Serena empezaba a arder, mientras Darien exploraba su boca con la lengua. Gimió al sentir que Darien le separaba las piernas para que su cadera reposara entre su pelvis.

Le subió la camiseta, luego le desabrochó el sujetador. La besó en un pecho. A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y arqueó la espalda mientras Darien le lamía el pezón con habilidad y le acariciaba el otro pecho. Serena se dejó invadir por una oleada de sensaciones que la hizo gemir.

Darien murmuró algo y se movió para que Serena reposara sobre un costado. Volvió a ocuparse de sus pechos, pero esta vez con pequeños mordiscos que la volvieron loca. Le acarició el estómago y llegó hasta el revoltijo de rizos que tenía entre los muslos. Cuando las braguitas le molestaron, se las quitó delicadamente, y siguió acariciándola hasta encontrar el hueco húmedo que buscaba. Luego, sin avisar, volvió a ponerla de espaldas.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba caliente, ansioso, hambriento. Temblaba, se estremecía, perdida en una oleada de deseo. Darien se separó de ella, se quitó el suéter y se desabrochó el cinturón para quitarse los pantalones, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Por una décima de segundo, se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Serena con los ojos ardiendo de deseo.

-Maldita sea -dijo-, nunca me había sentido así. ¡Nadie me había hecho sentir así! Hacer el amor nunca me había excitado tanto.

Serena lo deseaba con toda su alma. No podía pensar, sólo desear a Darien. Y entonces fue cuando oyó el grito, distante y lejano. Y se incorporó, con temor, como si alguien hubiera despertado su fibra maternal.

-¡Hotaru! -exclamó, a punto de caerse del sofá.

Se bajó la camiseta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Hotaru estaba sentada en la cama, muy quieta, sollozando.

-No pasa nada, cariño -dijo abrazándola-. Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí.

En cuanto Hotaru sintió su cuerpo y oyó su voz, se tranquilizó. Dejó que Serena volviera a echarla sobre la cama y Serena le acarició el cabello, hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, la niña se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Al ir a salir de la habitación, Serena sintió que dos poderosos brazos la apresaban.

-No creo que el servicio de bomberos sea más rápido -dijo Darien dándole la vuelta y levantándola en el aire.

Le separó las piernas, hizo que le rodeara con ellas y la besó en la boca con suavidad. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y le acarició el cabello, embebida en la intensidad del placer que volvía a sentir. Darien gruñó al darse con el hombro contra el inoportuno marco de una puerta y dejó a Serena sobre la cama. Pero fue un error. Serena abrió los ojos, y el techo, adornado de estuco moldeado, le trajo viejos y desagradables recuerdos.

-Oh, no... -susurró con horror, y trató de levantarse.

Darien, concentrado en las complicaciones de poner a Serena en una posición que los satisficiera, trató de acariciarla otra vez.

Serena se puso de rodillas con un salto y se tapó con la camiseta, en un ataque de repentino recato.

-¡No!

-¿No? -replicó Darien casi en un susurro.

Serena gateó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos...

-Claro que podemos -dijo Darien y se puso junto a ella.

-Lo... lo siento. No... no quería llegar tan lejos.

-Yo ni siquiera he empezado, ¿qué demonios ocurre? -preguntó Darien con dureza-. ¿Es una clase de juego para que acabe violándote?

-Eso es una... una... una... -dijo Serena, y salió corriendo.

Darien la encontró en el cuarto de estar, a oscuras, hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá. Se detuvo a unos metros de ella y observó su mirada, presa de la culpa y la confusión.

Serena lo miró. Era tan guapo que no pudo apartar los ojos de él, aunque sabía que estaba perplejo y, hasta cierto punto, furioso.

-Lo si… siento.

-Quiero saber por qué. ¿Me estás devolviendo la moneda por lo que sucedió hace tres años?

-¡No!

-¿Te hice daño? ¿Por eso tienes miedo?

-¡No! -respondió Serena, que veía el efecto de las mentiras que le había contado.

Muy pronto, acabaría por pensar que la había violado. Y la verdad era que sólo la había besado. Le dio una risita nerviosa, poco a poco comenzaba a hundirse en upa pesadilla que ella misma había creado.

-¿Has estado con alguien desde entonces? -le preguntó Darien con molesta insistencia.

Más avergonzada que nunca, Serena negó con la cabeza. La rapidez con que Darien había sabido controlarse la sorprendía. Podría haberla insultado y tendría razón, pero no lo había hecho y con ello sólo aumentaba su poder sobre ella. Además, empezaba a sentir emociones que le hacían sospechar que lo que sentía por él era algo más profundo que el mero deseo sexual.

Se estremeció.

-No tiembles... no voy a abalanzarme sobre ti sin tu permiso. Tranquilízate –dijo Darien respirando con dificultad-. ¿Tienes miedo de volver a quedarte embarazada?

Puede que no lo creas, pero yo no pensaba correr ese riesgo.

-Lo siento -repitió Serena. Todo lo que quería hacer era estar lejos de él para comprobar la medida de su propia confusión.

-Como vuelvas a decir eso, yo... -dijo Darien-. Sabes muy bien cómo aumentar la agonía, ¿verdad? No, no es una acusación, pero, ¿tienes idea de cómo me siento? Yo nunca quiero relaciones complicadas, se puede decir que las evito como a la peste. Sé mis limitaciones mejor que cualquiera. Me gustan las mujeres por dos razones: compañía y sexo. Las emociones y los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver. No quiero ataduras.

-¡Las utilizas!

-Esa es otra cosa que tienes... Me pones furioso. Utilizar es un verbo que se conjuga en dos direcciones, cariño. Mi primera experiencia sexual fue con una profesora suplente en el colegio. ¡Yo tenía trece años! ¿Quién utilizó a quién? Cuando alguna mujer sin escrúpulos le cuenta a los periódicos lo que le hice en la cama, ¿quién utiliza a quién? Y cuando yo pago todos los gastos después de una aventura, ¿quién utiliza a quién?

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-No quiero oírte. ¡Yo no estoy tratando de utilizarte!

-Lo sé, pero me estás haciendo sentir cosas que no quiero sentir.

-Pues dejémoslo. ¿Por qué no me has dejado irme esta noche?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -dijo Darien-. Porque quiero a Hotaru.

Serena se puso tensa. «Porque quiero a Hotaru.» Una explicación clara y sucinta. Nada de fingir que la madre de Hotaru tenía alguna importancia. Aquella afirmación fue como un cuchillo, y le dolió como un cuchillo. Darien se había llevado bien con la niña desde el primer momento. ¿Hasta qué punto esa afinidad le nublaba el entendimiento a la hora de creer que era su hija? Pero no podía concentrarse en averiguarlo, el dolor la absorbía hasta tal punto que se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de él. Era una locura, sobre todo cuando estaba claro que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Quieres a Hotaru -dijo tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

-Sí, quiero que se quede conmigo, no tengo la menor intención de eludir mi responsabilidad -dijo Darien mirándola fijamente-. Voy a tomar un whisky, ¿quieres algo?

Serena negó con la cabeza y observó cómo él se servía un vaso de whisky. Estaba descalzo y llevaba los pantalones de montar y una camisa a cuadros desabrochada. Era, sin duda, el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿De una especie de atracción juvenil por sus encantos? Pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué le fascinaba tanto el resto de él? Quería meterse en su cabeza y saber lo que estaba pensando exactamente, aunque sabía que jamás tendría ese poder.

Se tienen visiones, intuiciones, confesiones a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se está dominado por el atractivo sexual. El resto del tiempo, todo parece secreto.

Serena se sentía distanciada, oculta, reprimida por una autodisciplina que, sin duda, había aprendido en la infancia. Darien compartía sólo lo que quería compartir y ella odiaba esa actitud superficial que asumía a voluntad. En aquellos momentos, sin embargo, no mostraba esa careta, no cuando Hotaru estaba en juego.

Actuaba de un modo completamente inesperado, porque lo que ella habría esperado era que huyera de la paternidad con todos los medios a su alcance. Pero tal vez el hecho de tener un hijo fuera de los opresivos límites del matrimonio tenía interés para él. «Porque quiero a Hotaru», se repitió. Pero, ¿qué quería decir?, ¿que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su hermana y que ella era libre de marcharse?

-He llamado a Malachate por dos motivos -dijo Darien-. Primero porque es amigo mío y segundo porque tu actitud me convenció de que tenía que saber mis derechos.

-¿Derechos?

-En lo que concierne a Hotaru. Malachate me ha aclarado los pocos derechos que tienen los padres no casados. Ni siquiera está claro que tenga derecho a visitarla si tú me lo negaras.

-Pero...

-Escúchame. Yo no te he pasado una pensión desde que nació, y eso no me hacer quedar muy bien que digamos. Tú has llevado una vida muy difícil, todo lo contrario que yo, que, además, no he llevado una existencia muy respetable. Por la vida que he llevado se podría decir que no soy un padre responsable. A no ser que soborne a los jueces, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de hacerme con la custodia de...

-¿La custodia? ¿Por qué quieres la custodia de Hotaru? -preguntó Serena, horrorizada ante la idea del problema que podía crear una sola mentira, que podía crecer hasta apoderarse de su existencia. Pero no tenía nada que temer. En cuanto

Mina recobrara el sentido común, su pesadilla acabaría.

Darien se dejó caer, con aquella gracia innata que tenía, en el sofá que estaba frente a Serena.

-Tú podrías conocer a otro hombre, casarte, y, antes o después, yo tendría que salir de su vida. Malachate me ha dicho que es muy frecuente. La gente empieza llena de promesas y buenas intenciones, y entonces comienza otra relación. Los padres divorciados suelen perder el contacto con sus hijos y yo no estoy preparado para que me ocurra eso.

-Darien, creo que te estás poniendo muy serio. Te has enterado hoy... Quiero decir, ¿no te parece un poco prematuro...?

-Ya me he perdido los dos primeros años de su vida -dijo Darien con énfasis-. A partir de ahora quiero estar con ella. No quiero que crezca como yo.

Serena guardó silencio, carcomida por la culpa.

-Cuando mi padre -prosiguió Darien- supo de mi existencia, quiso ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero mi madre no se lo permitió. Esa fue su venganza. Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre vino al colegio sin el permiso de mi abuelo y yo no quise conocerlo. Era el hombre al que acusaba de haber arruinado la vida de mi madre, y la mía. Sabía que estaba casado, que tenía hijos, y lo odiaba. No tenía nada que ver con él y él se sentía culpable. Había persuadido a su mujer de que su deber era ofrecerme su casa de España para vivir con ellos.

Bebió un trago de whisky y siguió hablando.

-Era un playboy, incapaz de ser fiel por naturaleza, pero era un hombre honrado. Su mujer no hablaba, y no hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que odiaba tener que vivir con el hijo bastardo de su marido. Pero Mamoru no se daba cuenta de ello, tenía fe ciega en lo que llamaba «lazos de sangre». Y yo le mandé al diablo.

Serena se compadecía de él, sufría por él.

-Pero él insistió. Me escribía y yo rompía las cartas sin leerlas. Luego dejó de escribir. La ironía es que... si en vez de hablar conmigo lo hubiera hecho con mi abuelo, me habría mandado a España en el primer vuelo.

-¿Quieres decir que... que tu abuelo te habría entregado a él sin dudarlo?

Darien apuró el whisky y dejó el vaso con un golpe seco.

-Sólo quería que comprendieras mi punto de vista. Siempre he lamentado no conocer a mi padre, era demasiado orgulloso para dejar que se aproximara a mí -dijo, y apretó los labios-. Fue muy triste que Mamoru y su familia murieran en ese accidente de avión.

-Debió de serlo -susurró Serena.

-Luego deseé haber pasado algún tiempo con él, pero era demasiado tarde –dijo Darien, y suspiró pesadamente-. Demasiado tarde para conocer a mis hermanos. La mayor parte de las veces la vida no te da segundas oportunidades y yo no la tuve. No puedo describirte cómo me sentí al saber que yo heredaba todo el dinero de Mamoru.

Serena agachó la cabeza para ocultar sus sentimientos de compasión.

-Mamoru nunca olvidó que yo era el primero de sus hijos. Aunque mis hermanos hubieran sobrevivido, yo habría heredado más que ellos. Era multimillonario y todo ha sido para mí. Yo no lo quería... Era del hombre al que yo había rechazado cuando todavía estaba vivo.

-Pero si él quería que tú lo tuvieras todo...

-A esa conclusión he llegado yo, pero sigo sintiéndome culpable. Por eso quiero cuidar de Hotaru. Quiero que lo tenga todo, y, además, necesita seguridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Serena tragando saliva-, pero...

-No hay pero que valga -dijo Darien con suavidad-. Nunca he querido hijos, no quiero hacer con un hijo lo que mis padres hicieron conmigo. No quería esa responsabilidad, pero ésa era una decisión muy egoísta. Siempre he tenido cuidado de no correr el menor riesgo de dejar a ninguna mujer embarazada... y ahora averiguo que una vez no tomé precauciones y todo cambia.

¿Debía decirle la verdad en aquel instante?, se preguntaba Serena. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando dejara de concentrarse en Hotaru? Un sexto sentido le decía que volvería su deseo, con renovada intensidad, de vengarse de Mina. Y si Serena le decía que su hermana estaba embarazada y que por eso le había mentido, estaba segura de que no la creería. Pensaría que era otra mentira, porque Mina no admitiría estar embarazada. Tristemente, comprobó que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba condenada si hablaba, y condenada si no lo hacía. Hasta que confirmara que Mina había vuelto con Armand, sólo su mentira y su silencio podían proteger al niño que tenía en sus entrañas.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Darien-. Cualquiera pensaría que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Los acontecimientos se habían escapado a su control, pensó Serena. Estaba al borde del precipicio.

-No sé qué decirte -dijo, y era la mayor verdad que había dicho en todo el día.

-Hotaru es feliz aquí, pero ahora tú ya no puedes seguir siendo mi asistenta.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ya veía adónde conducía todo aquel razonamiento. Darien se disponía a echarlas. Quería a Hotaru, pero a cierta distancia y en dosis pequeñas.

-La prensa del corazón nunca me deja en paz. Nunca me ha molestado, pero no quiero que os molesten a ti y a la niña. Me importa un bledo lo que escriban sobre mí, pero no quiero que sufráis por...

-¡Ayer eso no te importaba lo más mínimo!

-Pero desde ayer las cosas han cambiado mucho. Parece que ha pasado un siglo.

Serena deseaba que fuera al grano de una vez. Ella estaba sentada en el borde del sofá, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Quería confirmar sus expectativas pobre Darien Chiba. Estaba segura de que quería que Hotaru y ella se fueran de su casa lo antes posible, antes de que pudieran causarle más molestias.

-La verdad es que... -dijo Darien, y vaciló, apretando los labios- ...y nunca me

Había imaginado diciendo esto... pero necesidad obliga... -dijo, y concluyó entre dientes-. Tenemos que casarnos.

**NO MANCHES DARIEN SE ESTA PORTADO A LA ALTURA CREYENDO CIEGAMENTE QUE HOTARU ES SU HIJA Y QUERIENDO DARLE SU APELLIDO CUANDO SE ENTERE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERENA se quedó petrificada, sin poder apartar la vista de Darien. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, porque no podía haberlo dicho, ¿o sí?

-Viviremos como ahora... más o menos -dijo Darien después de reflexionar unos momentos-. Tú tendrás casa, todo el dinero que puedas gastar y seguridad, y yo te tendré a ti y a Hotaru, lo que se podría llamar un intercambio beneficioso para ambas partes.

Serena se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?

-No creo que te des cuenta de lo que significa eso -protestó Serena débilmente.

-Sé muy bien lo que quiero -replicó Darien-. No quiero ser más que un padre ocasional para Hotaru, y no quiero que en su vida haya un interminable desfile de «papás».

-¡No va a haber tal desfile!

Darien la miró con impaciencia.

-Por lo menos, sé realista, Serena. No creo que permanezcas célibe hasta que ella cumpla los dieciocho.

-En estos tiempos, la gente no se casa sólo porque han tenido un hijo, de casualidad.

-Pues yo lo voy a hacer y tú conmigo -dijo Darien-. Para ser sincero, no veo dónde está el problema. Sexualmente somos muy compatibles, hay matrimonios felices construidos con mucho menos. Hotaru merece la seguridad de tener a sus padres y una casa adecuada.

-Sí, pero no es tan sencillo.

-Es muy sencillo. Quiero que Hotaru tenga todo lo que yo no tuve.

Y ésa era su verdadera motivación, se dijo Serena. Había nacido fuera del matrimonio y, por lo que se deducía de lo que le había contado, nunca disfrutó de estabilidad afectiva. De repente, se sintió como una estúpida. ¿Qué hacía allí sentada discutiendo sobre un matrimonio que nunca se llevaría a cabo? Empezaba: a convertirse en una candidata para el manicomio. Al cabo de pocos días podría decirle la verdad, aunque, a la luz de los planes que estaba haciendo, la verdad le dolería más que la mentira.

Estaba reaccionando muy positivamente ante la idea de ser padre. Serena jamás habría pensado que lo que más le preocupara fuera el futuro de Hotaru, pero así era. Y aquél era el hombre que hacía dos semanas había dicho que nunca se casaría, porque «no hay ninguna razón para hacerlo y sí muchas para no hacerlo». Pero, evidentemente, Hotaru era razón suficiente.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices? -dijo Darien con impaciencia.

Santo Dios, se dijo Serena, quería una respuesta. Estaba exhausta, presa de un torbellino de confusión. Aquella noche había estado a punto de acostarse con él y lo había deseado. Si lo miraba, no le costaba recordar cuánto. En el fondo de su mente, se agolpaban muchas fantasías, pero tal vez fueran las mismas que habían tenido muchas mujeres en el pasado, fantasías que les decían que tal vez ellas eran algo especial para él, que eran la que se quedaría con él, aquélla a la que amaría toda su vida.

Aunque temía la horrible escena que tendría lugar cuando le dijera la verdad, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor que podía ocurrir. De otro modo, antes o después acabaría en su cama, y una aventura transitoria no haría mucho por su dignidad.

Darien era un hombre muy apasionado y quería hacer el amor con ella... eso era todo, y él había dejado bien claro que no quería más. Incluso aunque no hubiera mentido, entre ellos no había ningún futuro.

-¿Has... has estado enamorado alguna vez? -le preguntó sin pensar.

-No -dijo Darien sin reflexionar ni un momento-. ¿Me vas a dar una respuesta, sí o no?

-Tengo que pensarlo -dijo Serena sin mirarlo.

-¿Te estás haciendo la difícil? -preguntó Darien con un tono burlón.

Darien, sin duda, esperaba una respuesta positiva. La falta de confianza no era uno de sus defectos. Ya había condescendido pidiéndola en matrimonio. Pero Serena tenía claro que no iba a discutir con él sobre algo que, al cabo de unos días, podrían olvidar: Preparar la ceremonia llevaría por lo menos dos semanas, y, para entonces, aquella farsa habría terminado.

Darien se puso delante de ella y le puso un dedo en la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Dijiste que si yo fuera todo lo que el futuro iba a depararte, te matarías. Pero eso es porque hace tres años te decepcioné...

-¿Es por eso? -replicó Serena, sin poder resistir la' tentación de pelearse con él. Darien la miró con intensidad.

-Yo tampoco te veía en mi futuro, pero ahora mismo no puedo imaginarlo sin ti.

Supongo que me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. Me siento cómodo contigo... -dijo. «Cómodo», repitió para sí Serena, «igual que una mecedora o un sofá»-. Cuando no me siento sexualmente frustrado.

-¡Qué fácil es decir cuándo estás pensando en el sexo!

-Eso espero... Ultimamente, son las veinticuatro horas del día... y odiaría pensar que es una miseria no compartida -dijo Darien y agachando la cabeza muy despacio, besó una de las manos de Serena, que se estremeció, con la sensación de que se derretía-. Si la última vez te hice daño, lo siento... Puedo prometerte que no volverá a ocurrir.

Serena, llena de rubor, retiró la mano, pero para ello tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando Darien la miraba como la miraba en aquellos momentos, se sentía hipnotizada, débil, indefensa.

-Darien, yo...

-Tú vas a casarte conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Y siempre consigues lo que quieres?

Darien la miró con una sonrisa.

-Siempre -dijo.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama -murmuró Serena, levantándose con dificultad. No quería irse, no quería separarse de él. Era consciente de que dentro de muy poco la odiaría por las mentiras que le había contado, y aquella vez no le ofrecería el perdón y el olvido.

-Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

Serena, a pesar de que estaba cansada, no durmió bien. Soñó que se estaba casando con Darien y en mitad de la ceremonia aparecía Mina y la interrumpía, igual que el hada mala de la Bella Durmiente. Sólo que en vez de proferir una maldición, se llevaba al novio y ella se quedaba sola en el altar mientras todos los invitados se morían de risa. Se despertó temblando.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró una nota en la cocina: «He ido a ver a Netflye», decía. No estaba firmada, pero sólo podía ser de Darien. Y le conmovió porque, cuando salía, Darien jamás daba explicaciones de adónde iba. Que se hubiera molestado en escribir una nota daba idea de la alteración que había sufrido su relación. Pero todo era mentira, se recordó con tristeza. Por supuesto, a Darien no se le había ocurrido que ella no tenía ni idea de quién era Netflye.

Los obreros estaban en la fase de transformar los áticos en un solo piso, para una asistenta, suponía Serena. Ese habría sido el lugar destinado para Hotaru y ella.

Aquella mañana les llevaron una lavadora, una secadora y una aspiradora. Serena se quedó mirándolas mientras las descargaban en la parte de atrás. Darien debía haberse tomado la molestia de comprarlas, pero cuándo, ¿el día anterior, ese mismo día?

Envuelta en una especie de nube, oyó el timbre de la puerta y fue a abrir. Era Mina, ostentosamente vestida con un traje de chaqueta blanco que destacaba su cuidada figura.

-¡No sé cómo te atreves a mirarme a la cara! -le espetó a su hermana-. Gracias a ti, ayer me porté como una imbécil con Darien. ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

Serena se puso tensa, alarmada. Después de todo, no debía haber sido demasiado convincente con su hermana.

-Ha salido.

-¿Por qué mentiste así? Hasta que volví a casa no me di cuenta de que Darien estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Negó ser el padre de tu hija... me dijo que nunca había tenido ninguna relación contigo. ¡Me dijo que había estado bebiendo!

Serena la condujo al cuarto de estar. Hotaru estaba dibujando en la cocina, de modo que podía estar tranquila algunos minutos.

-No sé cómo te creí -espetó Mina con rabia.

Serena pensaba muy aprisa.

-No sabía que ibas a hablar con él. No recordaba nada de aquella noche, y no sabía nada de Hotaru hasta que tú se lo dijiste.

Mina no había tenido en cuenta ese punto de vista.

Serena siguió presionando.

-Yo nunca me habría atrevido a hablarle de Hotaru... así que debería darte las gracias.

-¿Darme las gracias? -dijo Mina-. ¿Darme las gracias por qué?

-Por hacernos un gran favor -dijo Serena sonriendo ante su furiosa hermana-. Darien sí cree que Hotaru es su hija, y no sólo le gusta el hecho, sino que quiere a la niña... Quiere reconocerla y...

-Otra vez mintiendo. ¡Ni siquiera le gustan los niños!

-Bueno -murmuró Serena con otra sonrisa-. Desde luego, Hotaru le gusta. De hecho, me ha pedido que me case con él.

-¡Tendría que ser idiota para tragarme ésa! -dijo Mina-. Darien Chiba debe de ser el último hombre de la Tierra que se casaría porque una noche tuvo un desliz y dejó embarazada a una chica.

-Creo que estás olvidando su pasado -sugirió Serena-. Creció como hijo ilegítimo, sin padre y está decidido a que a Hotaru no le ocurra lo mismo.

-Aunque la niña fuera suya, no se casaría contigo -dijo Mina con desprecio.

-Mina, ¿por qué no vuelves con Armand? ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo?

-¿Y dejarte el campo libre? ¡No hablarás en serio! ¡Y sigo sin creer que la niña sea suya! Enséñame el certificado de nacimiento... enséñame una prueba. Estabas gorda y eras fea. No creo ni que se molestara en mirarte, ni borracho. Así que si esa cría no es suya, ¿de quién es?

Serena se quedó de piedra y Mina se dio cuenta de la sombra de perplejidad que cruzó por el rostro de su hermana.

-Es la hija de Darien -dijo Serena débilmente.

-¿De verdad? Me pregunto... -dijo Mina con tranquilidad-. A los diecisiete años eras la chica más miedosa del mundo, y además muy fea. Cuando lo pienso, me resulta difícil que te acostaras con Darien -dijo, y sin más palabras dio media vuelta y volvió al vestíbulo, parecía impaciente por irse.

-Sere... mía lo que he hecho -dijo Hotaru, que apareció corriendo desde la cocina.

Mina se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y se fijó en la niña. La contempló durante algunos segundos y luego miró a Serena, sonriendo con malicia.

-Ya nos veremos, muy pronto, espero.

Rígida por la tensión, Serena observó cómo su hermana subía al Porsche.

¿Sospecharía la verdad? No, no podía. Mina no tenía una sola prueba en qué basarse. Ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza que Selene hubiera tenido otro hijo poco antes de morir. Darien volvió después de las cinco, vestido con un traje gris hecho a medida. Se quedó de pie en la cocina, mirándola en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de hablar y esbozando una extraña sonrisa. Entonces Hotaru se abalanzó sobre él y Darien la levantó en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que se parece a mí? -preguntó por fin-. No reconozco ninguno de los rasgos de los Chiba. Es morena, pero no tanto como yo, y tiene la piel pálida, igual que tú.

Serena se mordió el labio y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ha venido Mina... -dijo.

-¿De verdad? Espero que no se acostumbre a venir.

-Creo que deberías decirle que... fuera cual fuera tu relación con ella, ha terminado.

-Yo no he tenido ninguna relación con ella -dijo Darien.

-Pues díselo -insistió Serena. Sabía que él era la única persona capaz de convencer a Mina de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Serena, por lo que a mí respecta, Mina no existe -dijo Darien concluyente.

-Mina tiene que saber eso cuanto antes -insistió Serena.

-Lo sabrá cuando nos casemos.

Pero para entonces podría ser demasiado tarde, pensó Serena con frustración. Mientras Mina no aceptara que Darien estaba fuera de su alcance, seguiría adelante con su idea de abortar.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Si quieres hablar con la zorra de tu hermana, habla. Y, francamente, prefiero que no me recuerdes tus conexiones familiares, cuanto menos sepa de ellas, mejor.

Zanjado el tema, Serena agachó la mirada. Se sentía muy pequeña. Darien examinó el correo y salió hacia su despacho. Poco a poco una sensación de injusticia fue apoderándose de Serena. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien a criticar sus conexiones familiares cuando sólo debido a esas conexiones él le había dado trabajo? La había empleado sirviéndose de su ignorancia, con el propósito de utilizarlas a ella y a Hotaru como armas arrojadizas contra su padre.

¿Estaba, incluso en el momento presente, jugando con ella? ¿Se había negado a decirle a Mina que había terminado con ella porque, secretamente, había decidido continuar engañándola haciéndole concebir falsas esperanzas? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el deseo de venganza de Darien? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado en Londres? ¿Se había acostado con ella?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se sintió enferma al imaginar a Mina y a Darien juntos en la misma cama. Darien despreciaba a Mina, pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera acostado con ella. Era un hombre con una sexualidad a flor de piel y

Mina era muy guapa. Sexo sin sentimiento, eso era lo que él quería.

Darien levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo al ver a Serena en la puerta de su despacho.

-La próxima semana tendré una nueva secretaria. Trabajaremos aquí hasta que los obreros terminen el despacho en el viejo establo.

Serena se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué tienes pla... planeado para Mina?

Darien se irguió.

-No creo que quieras saberlo. Tú eres muy compasiva y sabes perdonar, pero yo no -dijo con frialdad-. Quería hacerle daño y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. Y habría disfrutado mucho destruyéndola...

Serena lo miró desconcertada, temerosa.

-Pero tú te interpones en el camino. Mina debería besarte los pies. Hotaru y tú sois su única protección -dijo Darien con suavidad-. Casarme contigo me hace olvidarme de la venganza... ¿Satisface eso tus instintos fraternales?

No, era terrible. Si se marchaba, Mina abortaría. Si le decía a Darien la verdad, éste volvería, con renovada ira, a sus planes de venganza. La única solución era casarse con él... pero no podía llegar tan lejos, ¿o sí?

-En cuanto a tu padre -prosiguió Darien-. No tengo ningún interés en seguir adelante. Sus empresas están al borde de la bancarrota.

Serena se quedó perpleja ante la fría indiferencia con que Darien mencionaba aquella revelación.

-¿Bancarrota? Yo creía que todo le iba bien...

-No debió vender la cadena de comida rápida, conocía ese negocio desde que empezó a trabajar, y se equivocó en algunas inversiones. No creo que pueda seguir viviendo aquí.

Serena no sentía gran aprecio por su padre, pero lamentaba su suerte. Había hecho del dinero su dios, la única razón de su existencia. Sin su fortuna, ¿qué haría?

-Le tienes lástima -dijo Darien apretando los labios.

-Es mi pa... padre.

Darien la miró fijamente.

-Espero la misma lealtad cuando me prometas amarme, honrarme y obedecerme hasta el resto de tus días -dijo-. Y no me gustaría estar en tu piel si no es así.

Serena apartó la mirada primero que él.

-Serena, nadie elige a su familia. No tienes nada en común con Mina excepto el apellido. Tú no mientes, ni manipulas, ni engañas. Que tu familia no se interponga entre nosotros.

De los tres pecados que había mencionado Darien, ella era culpable de todos ellos.

No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Había sido ella la que se había metido en la boca del lobo, pero Darien la había forzado a hacerlo, se dijo, desesperada por compartir una parte de su culpa. El niño no nacido de Mina era el único inocente en aquella historia.

Ojalá pudiera confiar lo bastante en Darien como para contarle la verdad, pero estaba tan hambriento de venganza que no podía arriesgarse.

-Ven aquí -dijo Darien apoyando una mano en su espalda y llevándola al vestíbulo. Allí había una caja dorada con un logotipo muy hermoso, junto a varias bolsas-. Vamos a salir, vamos a cenar a casa de los Alfa. Te he comprado alguna ropa.

-¿Vamos a salir?

-Quiero que te vistas para impresionar -dijo Darien dándole la caja y las bolsas a

Serena-. Luna va a venir a cuidar a Hotaru.

-¿Vamos a casa de los Alfa? -dijo Serena, conmovida ante la idea de salir a cenar con él.

-Es un propietario. Entreno cinco de sus caballos.

Le había comprado ropa, pero Serena deseaba que nada le quedara bien. No quería pensar en lo que significaba un gesto como aquél, pero lo peor era que la mentira iba a hacerse pública. Aparecer juntos en un restaurante era como dar un paso adelante. Una vez más, la mentira seguía creciendo, aunque, se decía, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a Mina y convencerla para no abortar.

Después de darse un baño, abrió la caja dorada y sacó un vestido de noche de terciopelo negro de manga corta y escotado en la espalda. Era justo de su talla. En las bolsas había unos zapatos de tacón alto, de terciopelo y adornados con diamantes, un bolso de noche, medias negras y un juego de lencería negra de seda, que la hizo sonrojar. Y todo le sentaba como un guante.

Darien la esperaba en el cuarto de estar, leyendo una revista de caballos. Serena se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia. Darien tiró la revista, se levantó y la miró de arriba abajo. Le brillaron los ojos. Se fijó en los labios pintados de rojo y en la hermosa figura de Serena, que el vestido realzaba, y en sus largas piernas.

-¿Quién es Demi Moore? -dijo Darien-. Estás impresionante.

Serena suspiró con timidez, sabiendo que aquellas palabras sólo podían tener como fin darle confianza. En su opinión, Darien era el único que estaba impresionante.

Llevaba esmoquin y estaba guapísimo.

-Sólo tengo una queja -dijo Darien-. He elegido el negro para que parecieras mayor, pero no te hace mayor. Aparentas dieciséis años, como si fueras a tu primera cita.

Serena se sonrojó todavía más y apartó la mirada. En realidad, era su primera cita. No había tenido novios; como Mina había dicho, era una chica gruesa y nada atractiva. Y luego, al abandonar su casa, sólo había pasado dos meses en la universidad antes de que sobrevinieran los problemas de su madre. Aparte de algunas salidas, tenía tan poco experiencia como aparentaba.

-Quiero que lleves esto... -dijo Darien abriendo una caja de terciopelo, de la que sacó un collar de diamantes, que brillaba a la luz de la chimenea-. Era de mi madre.

-¡No puedo! -dijo Serena, vencida por la culpa, pero, ignorando el comentario, Darien le puso el collar en el cuello-. Pero si era de tu madre...

-Se hace tarde -dijo Darien, empujándola con delicadeza hacia la puerta.

Luna acudió al vestíbulo.

-Qué feliz soy por vosotros...

-Creías que no ibas a ver este día, ¿verdad? -dijo Darien.

Una vez en el coche, Serena le preguntó:

-¿Por qué le has hablado a Luna de nosotros?

-Artemis me ha tratado como aun corruptor de menores desde que ayer oyó a Mina -dijo Darien.

-¿Qué?

-Según Mina, tú eres una adolescente y yo diez años mayor. Y la verdad es que no puedo decir nada en contra.

Serena se retorció en el asiento, cada vez más nerviosa por la importancia y la dimensión que estaba adquiriendo su mentira.

Los Alfa vivían en lo que debió ser una antigua granja, que se había convertido en una mansión, rodeada de grandes extensiones. Karazuma Alfa, un hombre de cerca de sesenta años, los recibió en la puerta.

-Siempre eres el último en llegar, Darien... Ah, ¿quién eres tú?

A Serena le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, estaba allí sin invitación.

-No eres Bejerait, ¿verdad?

-Serena -dijo Darien.

-No me acostumbro a tu harén, muchacho -dijo Karazuma dándole a Darien una palmada en el hombro. Serena se sonrojó, y le dieron ganas de atar a Darien con una cadena y matarlo poco a poco.

En cuanto cruzó una mirada con Melissa Alfa, se dio cuenta de que su presencia no era bien recibida. La mujer de Karazuma tenía veinte años menos que él y miraba a Darien con fervor, sin prestar atención a los otros seis invitados.

-No debías haberme traído cuando no me habían invitado -le dijo Serena a Darien cuando entraban en el comedor.

-Todas mis invitaciones dicen: «y acompañante».

-Eres demasiado joven para ser asistenta -le dijo Melissa con una falsa sonrisa, y alguien se rió a sus espaldas.

-Me gustan las asistentas jóvenes y frescas -dijo Darien.

Serena se mordió los dientes.

-He oído las historias más extraordinarias sobre ti -dijo Melissa.

Karazuma Alfa tosió.

-No creo que...

-¿Que Serena en realidad no es mi asistenta? -dijo Darien-. Eso es cierto.

Alguien volvió a reírse y Melissa pareció cualquier cosa menos contenta de oírlo. Darien tomó a Serena de la mano.

-Pues veréis, Serena y yo vamos a casarnos.

-¿Vais a casaros? -preguntó su anfitriona, perpleja.

A su marido se le cayó el vino, nadie se rió y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Serena se quedó muy pálida.

Karazuma propuso un brindis, y todo el mundo empezó a comentar las ventajas del matrimonio y sus peligros. Melissa, finalmente, miró a Serena con pena, y no con envidia.

Para Serena fue la noche más larga y horrenda de su vida.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Darien, de repente, detuvo el coche en el arcén, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrazó a Serena, para darle un beso en la boca.

Un beso explosivo que Serena sintió de pies a cabeza.

Luego, Darien le acarició los muslos, por encima de las medias de seda.

-Lo necesitaba -dijo sin dejar de besarla.

En ese momento les adelantó un coche que tocó el claxon tres veces. Darien se rió.

-Vaya fama que tengo. Era uno de los invitados de Alfa.

Serena hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse, porque aquella mano sobre sus muslos la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué les... les dijiste que vamos a casarnos?

-Como vamos a casarnos pasado mañana, no me ha parecido demasiado prematuro.

Serena se quedó helada.

-¿Pasado mañana? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-¿Por qué te crees que he ido a ver a Netflye?

-¿Y quién es Netflye?

-Mi padrino. ¿A quién iba a recurrir si no cuando me hace falta una licencia especial?

-¿Una licencia especial? Darien frunció el ceño.

-Si esperamos, los periódicos se van a alegrar mucho. Antes o después, alguien va a acabar por hablar con la prensa. A Hotaru y a ti os llamarían mi hija y mi amante secretas. Incluso Netflye ha entendido la necesidad de darnos prisa, y además, como tenía miedo de que yo no me casara nunca, se dio mucha prisa en extender la licencia. Probablemente piensa que, si esperamos, voy a cambiar de opinión. Pero se equivoca.

-¿Netflye es un párroco?

-Es obispo. Se ha puesto en contacto con el vicario de la localidad. Quiere oficiar la ceremonia. ¿Te importa?

-¿El qué? -masculló Serena.

Darien gruñó con exasperación.

-¿Cuánto vino has bebido? ¿Crees que no será una buena boda? Puedes ponerte un vestido, si quieres, blanco... Ahora ya nadie se fija en que sólo las vírgenes vayan de blanco.

-No, nadie -dijo Serena con un susurro, y con un nudo en el estómago-. No puedo casarme contigo, Darien.

-Claro que puedes -dijo Darien poniendo el coche en marcha.

-Lo digo en serio... no puedo... ¡No puedo!

-No pienso escucharte -dijo Darien.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Serena al llegar a la mansión.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Na.., nada... Yo sólo... no me siento bien -dijo Serena, y era cierto.

-¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho?

-Estoy muy cansada, con la excitación y las discusiones...

Algo brilló en la mirada de Darien, un signo de preocupación, y tenía aspecto, por una vez, de estar algo inseguro.

Serena no se durmió hasta el amanecer, y se despertó de repente cuando alguien le sacudió en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Darien les ha dicho a los obreros que se vayan para que pudieras descansar –le dijo Luna alegremente-. Y si has dormido hasta tan tarde será porque lo necesitabas.

Eran más de las tres.

-¿Y Darien?

-Se ha ido a Londres.

Serena lo sabía, él se lo había dicho el día anterior. Se dirigió al teléfono, para hablar con Mina, le diría que iba a casarse al día siguiente, pero Mina no estaba. Se paseó por el salón, preguntándose si Mina ya habría vuelto con Armand, con temor y esperanza. A las siete de la tarde, sus insistentes llamadas telefónicas obtuvieron respuesta.

Su hermana respondió con calma.

-Darien y yo vamos a casarnos mañana -le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Puede que vayas a la iglesia -dijo Mina con una carcajada-, pero te aseguro que no te casarás mañana ni ningún otro día.

Serena tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo puedes...?

-Ya lo sabrás -dijo Mina colgando el teléfono.

Serena trató de volver a hablar con ella, pero fue imposible. Una hora después, llamaron al timbre. Era Artemis.

-Darien no podía comunicar por teléfono. Me ha dicho que le diga que esta noche no vendrá -dijo Artemis con mucha seriedad-. Debe estar en la despedida de soltero...

-Gracias, Artemis -dijo Serena, y le dieron ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

-¡Es una completa desgracia! -dijo Artemis-. Aprovecharse de una jovencita... debería darle vergüenza.

Serena sonrió, al menos sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Artemis, pero estaba al borde de la histeria. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué significaban las palabras de Mina?

En cualquier caso, sabía que no podía ir a la iglesia, y que si iba, allí acabaría su trayecto, porque una vez allí, no podía seguir mintiendo. Su mentira había llegado a su final.

**QUE SERA LO QUE PLANEA HACER MINA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

ESTÁS preciosa... -dijo Luna, interrumpiéndose, porque intuía que algo no andaba bien. Pero la actitud distante de Serena no invitaba a hacer preguntas.

Una combinación de miedo y desesperación la paralizaba, pero una palabra equivocada la haría romper a llorar. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que la esperaba en la iglesia. Tontamente, no había pensado en que Luna se inmiscuiría en los preparativos, pero allí estaba, ante ella, sonriendo y con el vestido de novia que Darien había enviado desde Londres el día anterior.

Era blanco y con encajes en rosa, y sólo vagamente parecía un vestido de novia, aunque era muy romántico y con mucho vuelo. El hecho de que Darien hubiera elegido el vestido, subrayaba la decepción que sentía Serena. Para Darien aquel día era el día de su boda, lo que ella pudiera sentir tenía menos importancia.

Pero, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando le dijera la verdad? ¿Por qué había dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Y el final iba a tener lugar en la iglesia, el peor escenario para una revelación así. Y su padrino, el obispo, esperando para oficiar una ceremonia que no se llevaría a cabo. Si Darien hubiera llegado el día anterior, se lo habría dicho.

-Pellízcate las mejillas -dijo Artemis cuando se subieron al coche-. Pareces un fantasma.

Ella deseaba ser un fantasma, deseaba estar muerta y enterrada. Hasta aquel momento, había suprimido rigurosamente sus sentimientos en favor de los de Darien.

Sus propias emociones le habían parecido irrelevantes comparadas con la tarea de salvar al niño no nacido de Mina. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba sumergida en ellas y no podía controlarlas. Amaba a Darien, veía todos sus defectos, pero lo amaba. Nunca había creído que el amor fuera así, pero así era. No era ciego, era comprensivo.

Sabía que él no la amaba, pero al menos la apreciaba. No era mucho, pero lo poco que era lo iba a perder. Darien la despreciaría, porque la decepción sería imperdonable.

Una vez derribadas las barreras, él había sido sincero con ella, pero lo único que ella había hecho había sido mentir y mentir. No volvería a verlo... nunca. Había hecho las maletas el día anterior, para que su marcha fuera más rápida.

Miró por la ventanilla, la iglesia estaba llena de gente, en su mayor parte vecinos de la localidad. También estaba la prensa, y al ver a un fotógrafo le dieron ganas de llorar.

Bruscamente, se abrió la puerta. Era Darien, que parecía surgido de ninguna parte. La tomó de la mano y la sacó del coche.

-Malditos buitres -dijo, malinterpretando el gesto aterrado de Serena.

-Danos un respiro, Darien -decía uno de los periodistas, mientras Darien se abría paso tapando a Serena con el brazo y manteniendo su cabeza agachada, privándoles de una buena fotografía.

-Tengo algo que... que decirte -dijo Serena, cuando entraron en la parte trasera de la iglesia-. Yo...

Cerrando la pesada puerta, Darien le dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Luego la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

-Estás preciosa -murmuró.

Serena se sonrojó y se sintió perdida.

-Yo... tengo que... que decirte...

-¿Darien? -intervino alguien.

Darien dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Mina se quedó paralizada, pero se recobró al instante.

-Llevo aquí más tiempo que tú, cariño. Estaba esperando la llegada de la novia. Espero que sepas agradecer los esfuerzos que he hecho para librarte de esto.

Serena se quedó de piedra. Mina sostenía un documento en la mano. Ignorando la oferta, Darien trató de abrirse paso.

-Es la partida de nacimiento de Hotaru... Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo -dijo Mina dándole el documento.

A Serena le temblaron las rodillas. Mina había conseguido la partida de nacimiento de Hotaru, pero ¿cómo... cómo? ¿Cómo podía haber averiguado cuándo nació Hotaru? ¿Cómo llegó a sospechar que era hija de su propia madre?

-La cría es hija de Zafiro Dark -dijo Mina mirando a Serena con desprecio-. Tuve que ir a Londres a buscarlo. Sabía el nombre del abogado que llevó el divorcio de Selene. Le dije que Selene había muerto y que yo quería averiguar dónde estaba mi hermana pequeña, quién estaba cuidando del bebé de mi madre. Y coló. Tenía una copia de la partida de nacimiento en sus archivos.

Serena no escuchaba a Mina, miraba a Darien. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras abría el sobre que contenía el documento. Se fue poniendo pálido y la felicidad de sus rasgos fue desapareciendo a medida que se le tensaba el rostro. La mano que apoyaba en la espalda de Serena fue cayendo poco a poco. Le vio cerrar los ojos y volver a leer el certificado, comprobando su autenticidad.

Y el tiempo volvió a acelerarse.

-Lo... lo siento -susurró Serena con la voz rota, desconsolada ante la idea de haber causado tanto daño sin ni siquiera el consuelo de haber conseguido algo a cambio, porque era evidente que Mina seguiría adelante con el aborto.

-Apuesto a que sí -dijo Mina, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Serena lloró en silencio, mientras Darien miraba al suelo. Le había hecho daño, aunque no quiso hacerlo. Se había encariñado con Hotaru tan pronto, le había agradado tanto la idea de que era su hija... hasta que le arrojaron la humillante verdad delante de la cara.

-Mi querido hijo... aquí estáis. No es éste el momento de llorar. He sorprendido a uno de esos reporteros entrando en la sacristía.

-Me temo que hay un cambio de planes -intervino Mina.

Con consternación, Serena se fijó en el anciano vestido con el tocado púrpura y la mitra de obispo anglicano, que se acercaba a ellos desde el centro de la nave. Darien miró a Serena, y a nadie más. Sus ojos parecían zafiros incandescentes y no movía ni un músculo de su rostro. Serena retrocedió, como si fuera a pegarla.

Había crecido con un padre que perdía los nervios a menudo, pero lo que recibía de Darien era infinitamente más amenazador. Era una furia explosiva más terrible que la que su padre había descargado nunca sobre ella. Una ira salvaje, física, apasionada.

El órgano comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-La boda se anula -dijo Mina.

Darien se dio la vuelta y, de repente, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sí? -dijo con ironía-. Si pudieras probarme que tu hermana se ha acostado con un equipo entero de fútbol, yo sólo le preguntaría qué tal se lo ha pasado. Estoy locamente enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y nada de lo que puedas decir o hacer va a cambiar eso.

Serena se vio sorprendida cuando Darien la agarró por el hombro.

-¡Sigamos con esto! -le dijo Darien al obispo.

-Pero... no podemos -susurró Serena con incredulidad, mientras Darien la arrastraba hacia el pasillo, sin prestar atención a sus protestas.

La música del órgano alcanzaba su punto culminante. Serena, que no podía olvidar el gesto estupefacto de su hermana. Intentó soltarse, desconcertada ante el extraño comportamiento de Darien. Todo había terminado, se decía, y poco importaba que hubiera sido su hermana y no ella la que anunciara las malas noticias.

-¡Estáte quieta! -le ordenó Darien sacudiéndola con fuerza-. Vamos a seguir adelante, no pienso perderme el gran final.

-¿Qué? -dijo Serena, y se vio silenciada por las atónitas miradas del reverendo Netflye y su esposa. Se habían dado la vuelta para verlos entrar por el pasillo y se habían dado cuenta de que pasaba algo muy extraño.

El obispo se daba cuenta de lo mismo, pero decidió no prestarle mayor atención.

-Queridos amigos -dijo, comenzando la ceremonia, y a partir de ahí prosiguió con el discurso ininterrumpidamente.

Serena, blanca como la nieve, no dejaba de temblar, pero Darien la sostenía con fuerza. Sus vacilantes respuestas, eran vigiladas estrechamente por la mirada implacable de Darien, y al cabo de no mucho tiempo, todo terminó. El padrino de Darien estaba algo pálido y no dejaba de sudar por la frente. Dijo algo acerca de que el matrimonio era un camino sorteado de dificultades, pero la perseverancia, el compromiso y la mutua tolerancia abrirían un paso en medio de las avalanchas.

-¡Sonríe! -ordenó Darien entre dientes cuando salían de la iglesia.

Serena sonrió temblorosamente. Seguía conmocionada y no podía creer que Darien la hubiera obligado a seguir adelante con la ceremonia, como tampoco podía creer que estuvieran casados. Se vieron rodeados de cámaras. ¿Se había casado para vengarse de Mina, que había desaparecido en cuanto él dijo que la amaba?

¿0 se había casado sólo por orgullo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que, de no llevarse a cabo el matrimonio, era ella la que aparecería como una tonta y no él? La gente se habría reído sin compasión, diciendo que Darien Chiba no estaba hecho para casarse y que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Darien la condujo a través de la multitud, sonriendo, respondiendo a los saludos, estrechando manos, poniendo flores en sus manos. Era como formar parte de la realeza. Durante algunos minutos, se vio bañada en la luz dorada de la popularidad de Darien, y luego esa luz se apagó, cuando él cerró la puerta del Ferrari.

Mientras se iban, Serena esperó el ataque verbal de Darien, pero éste no tuvo lugar. El silencio, sin embargo, dolía y se extendía hasta que resonaba a su alrededor como un tañir de campanas. Pero él seguía sin decir nada, conduciendo como si el mismo diablo los siguiera. Serena esperaba oír una sirena de policía, pero no la oyó.

Finalmente, cuando ella ya no podía oír el silencio ni un segundo más, lo rompió.

-Le mentí a Mina porque está embarazada. Iba a abortar y pensé que si podía convencerla de que Hotaru era hija tuya...

Darien murmuró algo irrepetible.

Valientemente, Serena continuó.

-Pensé que volvería con Armand y así salvaría al bebé. Nunca pensé que fuera a decirte lo que yo le dije a ella. Y cuanto tú viniste a hablar conmigo, no te dije la verdad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, tú le habrías dicho que era mentira y entonces ella habría seguido adelante con el aborto... ¿Me estás escuchando? No creía que fuera a llevarnos tan lejos, no quería... Lo lamento.

-Ahora no lo lamentas, pero lo vas a lamentar -dijo Darien.

No la escuchaba, ella sabía que no la escuchaba. La rabia era una emoción exclusiva. Serena tenía la sensación de que todo lo que en aquel preciso momento existía para Darien era lo que ella le había hecho, no le interesaban los cómos o porqués. Estaba centrado en las mentiras, en lo que le había hecho pensar que pudiera haberse aprovechado de una chiquilla de diecisiete años, en la ilusión construida por ella de que Hotaru pudiera ser su hija.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A Londres.

-Pero, ¿y Hotaru?

-Luna se ocupará de ella todo el fin de semana -respondió Darien secamente.

Presumiblemente, Darien se proponía seguir adelante con las apariencias. Serena se ruborizó, presa de la culpa.

-No... no tengo ropa.

-No vas a salir en todo el fin de semana -dijo Darien con frialdad-. Artemis nos traerá a Hotaru el lunes por la mañana y nos iremos los tres a París, pero ahora no quiero llevarte a París.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por no llorar. Una luna de miel, Darien había hecho los preparativos para una luna de miel, incluso había pensado en Hotaru. Se sentía muy mal, comida por el remordimiento y la vergüenza.

-No esperaba que tú...

-¡Deja de hacerte la santa de una vez! -la interrumpió Darien, perdiendo la frialdad de una vez por todas-. Por lo menos, concédeme el favor de reconocer que he sido burlado por una profesional. No puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil... Malachate me dijo: «Compruébalo, espera a las pruebas de ADN, contrata a un detective y que investigue tu pasado, niégalo todo hasta que estés seguro». Ese fue su consejo de experto. ¿Y qué hice yo? -dijo con una amarga carcajada-. Te creí... Me sentía culpable, no quería humillarte, pensaba que ya habías sufrido demasiado. Y pensar que creía que eras distinta a las demás.

-¡Por favor! -dijo Serena sollozando.

-Cuanto más llores, mejor... así que, adelante -dijo Darien con desprecio-. Pero guárdate alguna lágrima para luego, cariño, la vas a necesitar. Quiero que me supliques, y espero una buena representación. Esta vez quiero ver esos grandes ojos llorando de verdad.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo Serena entre sollozos-. ¿Por qué me has obligado a casarnos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo sabrás.

Serena sintió temor e hizo un gran esfuerzo por enjugar las lágrimas.

Guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, un silencio que, esta vez, Serena agradeció. Probablemente, Darien anularía el matrimonio. Acarició las flores que llevaba en el regazo y una angustia amenazó su recobrada compostura.

-¡Voy a tirar eso! -dijo Darien con desprecio cuando se detuvieron a echar gasolina.

-¡No! -dijo Serena, quitándolas de su alcance.

Darien había reservado una suite en el Savoy. Era preciosa, y le dieron ganas de llorar, pero para ocultar su emoción se acercó a la ventana.

-Te he comprado ropa, debe de estar en el vestidor. Cámbiate, quítate ese ridículo vestido -dijo Darien con rabia.

-A mí me gusta -dijo Serena desafiante, sabiendo lo que Darien pretendía. Quería destruir toda evidencia física del matrimonio.

Darien se acercó a ella, y antes de que se diera cuenta de qué se proponía, metió la mano en el escote y rasgó la pechera del vestido. Serena se quedó de piedra, boquiabierta, y se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.

Temblando, Serena comprobó cómo Darien le separaba los brazos del cuerpo y deslizaba las hombreras del vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Serena tenía miedo de moverse, pero empezó a retroceder hacia el vestidor. Darien la detuvo.

-¿Por qué molestarse? Me gustas así.

Darien volvía a tener una mirada incandescente y Serena se sonrojó. Tenía la alarmante sensación de que cuanta más piel viera Darien, más se enfadaría. Él estiro el brazo y le desabrochó el sujetador, quitándoselo y tirándolo al suelo. Cubriéndose los pechos, Serena corrió hasta el dormitorio, esperando que el baño tuviera pestillo.

Pero no consiguió llegar. Darien se interpuso en su camino. Le daba miedo y retrocedió, intimidada por su mirada y su respiración agitada.

-Déjate de comedias -dijo Darien, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata-. No eres una santa y sabes muy bien cómo utilizar tu cuerpo para dominar a los hombres. Y apuesto a que eres tan zorra como tu hermana... Después de todo, llevas su sangre, pero tú eres mucho más lista, ¿verdad? -dijo, clavándole una mirada terrible-. Y has tenido mucho cuidado de no meterte en mi cama hasta llegar a la iglesia. Hay un nombre para las mujeres como tú, y no es muy agradable...

Serena estaba destrozada. Darien no creía nada de lo que le había contado. Se miente una vez y los demás te toman por mentiroso, pensó. Darien ya no confiaba en ella, creía que había interpretado el papel de mujer inocente para despertar su interés.

-Yo no... no soy así.

-¿No? -dijo Darien con burla y volvió al salón. Reapareció con una botella de champán y dos copas. Abrió la botella y sirvió las copas sin derramar ni una gota-. Bueno, cuéntame otra vez cómo hicimos el amor en el suelo, refréscame la memoria.

Serena no dijo nada.

-Yo no me desnudé, ¿no es así? -dijo Darien-. Y creo que dijiste que fue muy rápido. Un detalle innecesario, ¿no te parece?

Serena lo miró como un animal capturado en una trampa.

-Ya sabes que nunca ocurrió.

-¿De verdad? Fíjate, tengo el problema de separar la realidad de la ficción. ¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad ni siquiera llegué a tocarte?

-Sí -confirmó Serena, impaciente por encontrar el momento de escapar.

-¿De verdad? ¿Así que entonces no satisfice mis instintos en tu cuerpo de virgen adolescente y luego te dije que te fueras?

-Lo único... lo único que hiciste fue besarme y luego me apartaste -dijo Serena con sonrojo-. Me... me acusaste de echarme encima de ti y hablaste de Mina. Me humillaste, fuiste muy cruel...

-Violenté tus tiernos sentimientos de adolescente, ¿no?

-Yo... yo no me eché encima de ti.

-Así que, entonces, nunca hemos hecho el amor -dijo Darien con una sonrisa insolente-. Eso debería añadir un poco de picante a un fin de semana en el que tengo intención de tenerte de todas las maneras posibles... y te aviso que tu imaginación no tiene ni para empezar comparada con la mía.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Darien no podía hablar en serio. Sólo si el matrimonio no estaba consumado podría anularse, y lo último que él querría hacer bajo las presentes circunstancias era privarse de una salida.

-Te equivocas -dijo Darien, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Serena-. No me importa lo que este fin de semana pueda costarme.

-Darien, quise decirte la verdad antes de que apareciera Mina -dijo Serena con desesperación-. Te la habría contado anoche si hubieras venido. No mentí para engañarte, mentí para salvar al niño de Mina. Quería ab... abortar porque estaba convencida de que tenía un futuro contigo, pero yo no podía dejar que abortara, no cuando sabía que tú sólo querías venganza.

-Impresionante. Mientes de un modo muy convincente -dijo Darien, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo-. La señorita mártir... sin un solo motivo egoísta.

-¿Qué motivo iba a tener? -preguntó Serena débilmente-. No podía pretender ocultarte el parentesco de Hotaru siempre.

-¿No? Con el dinero que tengo, estoy seguro de que siendo mi mujer podrías disponer del dinero suficiente para encontrar a alguien que pudiera extender una partida de nacimiento adecuada. Eso era todo lo que necesitabas hacer. Era poco probable que yo pidiera pruebas de ADN después de la boda.

Darien parecía completamente convencido de lo que decía. Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio, lo miró consternada. Darien pensaba que había utilizado a Hotaru para atraparlo.

-Y yo nunca lo habría sabido...

-Yo nunca te haría algo así.

-Estás predicando en el desierto, cariño -dijo Darien apurando su copa de champán y estudiando a Serena con amenazadora intensidad-. Eres una aprovechada y una oportunista y no me interesa lo que puedas decir.

Dejó la copa en la mesita y se acercó a Serena, que empezó a respirar con dificultad, reaccionando al peligro que se avecinaba.

-No... no...

-Se llama recibir tu merecido, Serena, y tú vas a estar recibiendo tu merecido hasta que me canse.

Darien le apartó las manos y dejó sus pechos al descubierto.

-Me parece que estás llevando tu papel de mojigata demasiado lejos -dijo con sarcasmo-. Tú no eres inocente y yo estoy muy excitado.

Serena se sonrojó, pero, al mismo tiempo, se echó a llorar.

-No puedes, no puedes.

-Puede que Hotaru no sea mía, pero tú sí lo eres.

-Darien, por favor... -dijo Serena, horrorizada ante la idea de que le hiciera el amor en el estado en que estaba.

-Toda mía... y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo -dijo arrastrándola hasta la cama, y antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, le quitó las braguitas y las medias de un tirón.

Se tendió junto a ella en el colchón.

-Ahora no hace falta que finjas, cariño -murmuró-. Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos... y no creo que sea el primer hombre en decírtelo.

Serena lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, presa del temor y con un nudo en la garganta. Darien agachó la cabeza y le lamió un pecho, en toda su redondez, hasta llegar al pezón. Serena se quedó inmóvil, luchando contra la sensación que comenzaba a surgir en su interior.

-No te resistas... Lo estás deseando tanto como yo -dijo Darien con voz grave.

Serena se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Quería ser igual que un bloque de madera, de ese modo, tal vez la dejara en paz. Pero reaccionó cuando Darien tomó ambos pechos con sus manos, se estremeció cuando la lamió y la mordisqueó y luego la besó en la boca, intensamente.

-No -gimió Serena al sentir el asalto, porque sabía que Darien estaba dominado por el desprecio y por el deseo de humillarla y caer en el juego sería una traición imperdonable.

Los pechos casi le dolían, bajo las caricias y el corazón latía en una carrera desenfrenada y fuera de control. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien ya había vencido, porque un gran deseo por él comenzaba a surgir en grandes olas de abandono.

Darien volvió a besarla en los pechos y ella gimió desesperadamente, mientras Darien la torturaba y la excitaba y la atormentaba llevándola al límite de la excitación.

El vello rizado de su pecho rozaba la delicada piel de su estómago y ella se arqueó en un movimiento involuntario, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy excitado.

De repente, Serena se sintió liberada y dejó escapar un gemido de protesta antes de abrir los ojos. Darien se estaba quitando las prendas que le quedaban y volvió a tenderse sobre ella, que notó sus musculosas piernas y toda la fuerza de su excitación, caliente y suave. Y sintió un calor repentino en la pelvis.

Empezaba a descubrir que ella también quería tocarlo, explorar su cuerpo.

Enredó los dedos en el vello de su pecho y le acarició con suavidad al tiempo que empezaba a gemir. Lo besó en el hombro. Su piel era suave y tersa. La lamió y la mordió delicadamente, como si hubiera aprendido la lección que él le había enseñado momentos antes.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a besarla en la boca, con urgencia y deseo y ella sintió que tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, herido de pasión. Pero no quería quedarse inmóvil... era imposible quedarse inmóvil mientras Darien exploraba entre sus muslos con la mano. Gimió, profiriendo un sonido animal y arqueó la espalda.

-Eres pequeña y... tersa -dijo Darien con voz ronca y luego murmuró otras cosas, íntimas y salvajes.

Serena había perdido el sentido, literalmente, presa del deseo, cuando Darien le separó las piernas y se tendió entre ellas. Su cuerpo entero estaba pendiente de la desnuda necesidad de sentirlo dentro. Temblaba, se estremecía, dominada por un ansia desconocida, cuando notó que Darien quería penetrarla e, instintivamente, se puso tensa.

-No... -gruñó Darien, mientras mantenía sus piernas separadas y la penetraba centímetro a centímetro.

Serena sintió el dolor y gritó al sentir el duro empuje en su húmedo interior, que rompía la barrera que le impedía entrar. Darien con un gemido de satisfacción, tomó plena posesión de ella.

Sólo entonces se detuvo un instante y miró a los ojos de Serena, que estaba pálida y tensa.

-Hotaru habría sido un milagro... Ahora me explico por qué no me has dejado hacerte el amor antes -gimió con indescriptible satisfacción y con un intenso y complacido brillo en los ojos, y luego se movió dentro de ella con delicadeza.

-¡Para!

-Me encanta -murmuró Darien, con provocación-. Has mentido y me has engañado, pero, básicamente, eres una buena chica, que se ha estado protegiendo para su marido. Te estoy muy agradecido por una experiencia que creía que no iba a tener.

Tranquilízate, voy a ir despacio, pero no voy a parar.

En aquel instante, Serena lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, pero un momento después, Darien encontró su boca y le dio una serie de besos breves y tentadores, que mitigaron el dolor, y ella empezó a excitarse otra vez. Se dijo a sí misma que no era posible que quisiera seguir, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, temblando y derritiéndose con cada empuje. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el placer empezó a alcanzar extremos insoportables.

-¿Me paro?

-No... -murmuró Serena, en la cresta de una ola de éxtasis que crecía y crecía. Ya no podía luchar contra sus propias emociones, contra su instinto natural, y acompañó a Darien en su rítmico movimiento, acercándose al colmen de las sensaciones en la creencia de que podría volar al estallar en un clímax intenso e interminable.

Darien se tendió de lado sobre la cama, dejando a Serena con una sensación de abandono, mientras poco a poco descendía de las nubes del placer a la cruda realidad de la vida.

La realidad era el silencio. Luego notó que se levantaba de la cama y oyó que se daba una ducha. Se sentía como una víctima que había colaborado en su propia caída.

En el campo de la experiencia sexual no era más que una principiante y la incredulidad de Darien al comprobar que era virgen le había dolido. Después de decirle lo que pensaba de ella, la había forzado a interpretar su papel de novia hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y al hacerlo la había humillado mediante el establecimiento de su poder sexual sobre ella. Se sentía utilizada y era una sensación amarga y triste, sentía lástima de sí misma.

Darien volvió del baño y la levantó de la cama, observando la evidencia de su inocencia perdida, completamente visible en la sábana.

-Dios mío -dijo Darien, palideciendo-. Creo que te hace falta un médico. ¿Es normal que sangres tanto?

Serena le dio una bofetada.

-¡Eres un sádico!

Darien evitó el golpe y la llevó al baño, depositándola en el baño, que acababa de llenar.

-Si de verdad fuera un sádico -dijo-, estaría siguiendo mis inclinaciones naturales y tú todavía estarías en esa cama. No me importaría el daño que te he hecho, así que no tientes al destino. Después de todo, fuera de la cama, no me sirves de mucho.

Darien se marchó cerrando la puerta y Serena se puso a llorar. Era algo que ya sabía, pero, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para olvidarlo. Más que nada en el mundo, lo que ella quería era significar algo para él, aunque fuera como antes. Pero incluso eso estaba ya fuera de su alcance. Ella misma había cavado su propia tumba.

Darien no confiaba en ella y no la respetaba. Ella le había mentido y ése era su castigo. Además, permitirse el pequeño consuelo de las lágrimas era patético, se dijo. Las lágrimas no podían cambiar nada. Al menos, Mina volvería a casa con Armand, pero de eso apenas podía alegrarse, Darien lo había conseguido sin su ayuda.

**NO INVENTES POR QUE SE CASO CON ELLA AUN CUANDO DESCUBRIO QUE HOTARU NO ES HIJA DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS AY SERENA DEBERAS QUE TE ESPERA UN INFIERNO…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Errores y Mentiras**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

SERENA salió del coche y entró en la casa. Hotaru salió a recibirla y le dio un abrazo, y un segundo después preguntó:

-¿Darien?

-Darien está trabajando, pequeña -dijo Serena.

-Es una pena que no hayáis podido ir a París -dijo Luna-. Como si los establos no pudieran sobrevivir sin él una semana. Con esos obreros tan lentos, sólo tenemos la mitad de trabajo, yo creo que deberías haberle dejado las cosas claras.

-No importa -dijo Serena, oyendo las pisadas de Darien en el vestíbulo.

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide... He hablado con Kayama Roper, que dirige el jardín de infancia del pueblo. Me ha dicho que podría haber sitio para Hotaru.

El momento más temido para Serena había llegado, cuando la niña se soltó de sus brazos y salió corriendo a saludar a Darien.

Cuando Hotaru lo interceptó al pie de las escaleras, Darien se quedó inmóvil y frunció el ceño cuando la niña quiso que la tomara en sus brazos, abrazándose a sus rodillas y esperando recibir lo que ella había aprendido a obtener de él. Durante un segundo, Darien parecía tan solo que a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Darien... papá -dijo la niña, y Serena sintió dolor.

-Se me escapó -dijo Luna-, pero sólo fue una vez y no deja de repetirlo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes -dijo Darien, fríamente.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde -dijo Luna, y se marchó.

Serena se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Todo lo que Darien se había negado a hablar durante el fin de semana estaba inscrito en sus ojos. Hotaru... Pero Darien no quería discutir sobre Hotaru. Ella le había dejado creer que la niña era su hija y en aquellos momentos, en que se enfrentaba a la verdad, quedaba claro el daño que le había hecho.

Inesperadamente, Darien cedió a los ruegos de la niña y se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos. Pero, pensando que no querría el contacto con ella, Serena se apresuró a su lado.

-Déjamela a mí -dijo.

-Eres una zorra -susurró Darien.

Serena retrocedió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y palideció. Pero Darien no soltó a Hotaru, mirando a Serena con desprecio y aborrecimiento.

Serena se dirigió a la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho el amor con ella cuando la aborrecía hasta tal punto? ¿Tan distinto era el temperamento de los hombres? El fin de semana había sido un ejercicio de humillación, ejecutado con crueldad y precisión. En dos días, no había abandonado la suite del hotel.

La primera noche Darien pidió que le sirvieran la cena en la habitación. Después de la cena se marchó, aunque ella no supo adónde. Ella, por su parte, se acostó y pudo dormir en paz. Pero entre el desayuno de la mañana siguiente y la hora del regreso, Darien había estado con ella prácticamente cuarenta y ocho horas. Se ruborizó al recordar lo que había vivido durante aquellas horas. Darien era un amante insaciable.

Darien, instintivamente, sabía cuál era su mayor venganza y una y otra vez la había hecho perder el control entre sus brazos, comparándola con las prostitutas o con mujeres que quieren dormir con cualquier hombre sólo por su dinero o por su fama.

Le había dicho que, fuera de la cama, no le servía de nada. Pero lo que ella hubiera deseado era poder anular la instantánea respuesta sensual que sentía cada vez que hacían el amor. Ya no sentía ningún respeto por sí misma, Darien había acabado con él. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ella cuando respondía de aquella manera a un hombre que la aborrecía?

Darien entró en la cocina, pero ella no lo miró. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, temerosa de que sus confusas emociones la traicionaran. Darien no sabía que ella había sido lo bastante estúpida como para enamorarse de él y pensar en lo que él podía hacer si lo averiguaba le helaba la sangre. Temía que se riera de ella, porque sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, y no se veía capaz de soportarlo.

-He oído que Luna mencionaba el jardín de infancia del pueblo. Deberías ir a apuntar a Hotaru -dijo Darien.

Serena se puso muy tensa, presa de la incomprensión. Darien hablaba como si Hotaru y ella fueran a quedarse... pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Para qué?

-Debería relacionarse con otros niños.

-Sí, pero no vamos a estar aquí para siempre.

-Pero estáis aquí ahora.

-No creo que tú quieras que nos quedemos -dijo Serena.

-Mientras quiera que me sigas calentando la cama cada noche, quiero que os quedéis.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Luchó con desesperación por no llorar, porque su llanto ponía furioso a Darien.

-No puedo... no puedo vivir así -dijo desconsoladamente.

-Tres días de matrimonio y ya estás hecha una pena -dijo Darien acariciando sus manos con un dedo-. No me gusta decir algo obvio, pero, ¿no es esto lo que querías? ¿No querías ser la señora de Darien Chiba? ¿Rica, segura y... si no amada sí sexualmente satisfecha?

Serena le apartó la mano, pero, aunque ya no la tocaba, era consciente de su proximidad con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-¡No! Yo no quería casarme...

-Perdona si sigo sin creerme eso.

-¡Te juro que iba a decírtelo! Te lo juro... te lo ju... juro -dijo Serena con desesperación, pero en el fondo de su mente recordó cómo se había quedado callada en el fondo de la iglesia cuando él le dijo que estaba preciosa.

Por una décima de segundo había dudado porque se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que todo fuera real. En aquella décima de segundo quiso casarse con él, quiso que Hotaru fuera suya... y saber eso la torturaba.

-Esta noche ceno en el Faisán -dijo Darien, y se fue.

Estaba despierta cuando oyó la puerta de entrada. Miró el reloj, eran más de las doce. ¿Dónde había estado hasta tan tarde? De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Darien.

-Intento dormir.

-Pues inténtalo en mi cama.

Iba a decirle que en su cama lo último que conseguiría sería dormirse, pero se contuvo. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que él esperaba que se acostara con él, y se lo dijo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos casados!

-¿Sí? -se atrevió a replicar-. Ya ves, yo creía que la ceremonia del viernes sólo era tu pasaporte para un fin de semana de turismo sexual.

-Y también el tuyo -replicó Darien-, considerando que te negaste a concederme tus favores hasta que tuviste puesto ese anillo -dijo y se acercó a la cama, apoyando una mano en la cadera de Serena-. Ven a calentarme la cama, cariño.

Serena se dio la vuelta.

-No me trates como si fuera una prostituta.

Darien la agarró por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta su habitación. Serena se metió en la cama.

-Te estoy tratando como tú me has tratado a mí -dijo Darien sentándose en el sofá y estirando las piernas con una actitud posesiva y autoritaria-. Sin la menor consideración por tus sentimientos.

Serena bajó la mirada. Era cierto, lo había tratado de ese modo. En ese sentido no tenía defensa que ofrecer. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de soledad que le había dado al verlo recibir a Hotaru aquella mañana. Le había dolido ser testigo de su dolor, sobre todo porque tanta vulnerabilidad la sorprendía. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, ya que Darien había estado solo toda su vida.

-Me hiciste daño, y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me lo hacía. Ya me había olvidado de lo que se siente -dijo Darien-. No me hago amigo de mucha gente, pero me hecho amigo de Hotaru...

A Serena se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó los ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada. No estaba preparada para oírle decir que le había hecho daño y se conmovió.

-Antes de conocerla, nunca me había llevado bien con los niños, pero ella es tan dulce, tan cariñosa... Cuando me dijiste que era mía, puede que una parte de mí quisiera creerlo así.

-Lo sé -dijo Serena, más avergonzada que nunca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-Prácticamente, desde que nació. Mi madre no se apañaba bien con ella. Yo volvía de la universidad y me la encontraba llorando, porque no le había dado de comer o no la había cambiado. Al final acabé dejando el curso para cuidarla. Mi madre me dijo que Zafiro se puso furioso cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando ella sólo lo había hecho porque creía que él quería tener un hijo -dijo Serena frunciendo los labios-. Pero no era así y empezó a tratarla mal, hasta que acabó por dejarla. Cuando lo arrestaron y la policía fue a interrogar a mi madre, ella no les dijo que estaba embarazada, le daba vergüenza. Nunca se recuperó...

-¿Por qué te quedaste con Hotaru cuando murió? -preguntó Darien.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Porque la quería...

-¿Por eso me hiciste creer que era mía, por su bien?

Serena frunció el ceño.

-No. Le mentí a Mina, no a ti.

-Me mentiste a mí -dijo Darien con frialdad.

-Sólo porque no quería que Mina abortara.

-¡No quiero volver a oír esa tontería! -dijo Darien, levantándose y acercándose al borde de la cama-. Mina no está embarazada. ¡Quiero la verdad, no una historia estúpida e infantil!

-Esa es la verdad. Pero no puedo probártelo.

-¿Tienes la custodia legal de Hotaru?

Serena se le quedó mirando.

-No.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo Darien suavemente-, considerando que no estás preparada para tener la custodia de una niña tan impresionable.

-¿Tú qué sabes? -dijo Serena, herida en lo más profundo-. ¡He hecho lo que he podido!

-Pero no ha sido bastante ni para ella ni para mí -dijo Darien-. Eres una mentirosa y yo no soporto a las mentirosas. No puedo confiar en ti.

La rabia le daba a Serena la fuerza para luchar contra él. Era Darien quien había empezado, con sus deseos de venganza, sin pensar a quién podía herir.

-Hablas como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo -dijo-. Pero nos trajiste a Hotaru y a mí a esta casa sólo para utilizarnos. No te importó que la gente pudiera pensar que era tu hija. No te importaba lo que dijeran de ella o de mí mientras hiriera a mi padre.

-Tú te estabas ahogando y yo te ofrecí una salida.

-Ésa no es la cuestión...

-No tenías elección, y tenías que haber imaginado lo que pensaría la gente.

-Estaba tan agradecida por el trabajo que no lo pensé hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero tú lo tenías todo preparado.

-¿Cómo?

-La primera mañana que pasé aquí mandaste a una de las chicas del establo a buscar tu cartera a tu habitación, sabiendo que me vería en tu cama.

Darien sonrió con ironía.

-Tonterías, me había olvidado de que habías dormido aquí.

-Llevándome al Faisán... eso fue deliberado.

-Tonterías. Te llevé para que te dieras un baño.

-¿De verdad?

-Y si te hubieras acostado conmigo aquel día, pues... no me habría importado. Francamente, en lo último que pensaba aquella tarde era en tu familia.

Serena enterró la cara en la almohada, reconociendo la derrota.

-La única vez en que podía haberte causado verdadero daño fue hace tres años -dijo Darien-. Y no lo hice. Nunca te he echado la culpa por lo que hayan hecho tu padre y tu hermana.

Serena odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. Aquella noche podía haberla destrozado contándole lo que su familia le había hecho a su abuelo, pero no lo hizo.

También podía echarle las culpas, pero no lo había hecho.

Le dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo. La había llamado zorra y mentirosa. Muy bien, ella no podía compartir la cama con alguien que pensaba en ella en esos términos.

Le oyó desvestirse y meterse en la cama. Tiró de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se puso rígida.

-No me toques -dijo.

-Échate de espaldas y hazte la mártir -dijo Darien con crueldad-. Una mujer trató de ligar conmigo en el Faisán.

-¿Qué?

-Y, de repente, recordé que tenía una esposa esperándome en casa, una mujer que hizo lo imposible por conseguirme. Y ya que estamos casados... -dijo Darien acariciándole un pecho- ...creo que puedo aprovecharme de las ventajas del matrimonio.

-¡No! -dijo Serena, y, por primera vez, se opuso a él. Darien se rió y entablaron una lucha por el camisón que Serena perdió al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando Darien le puso ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Te odio! Nunca te per... perdonaré lo que has dicho de Hotaru. ¡Acaba de una vez y déjame en paz!

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Serena permaneció tendida en silencio, llorando. Darien le hizo el amor sin besarla siquiera, aunque en realidad no había nada de amor, sino sólo la satisfacción de un deseo sexual. No le hizo daño, pero, ¿cómo podía penetrarla con tanta frialdad? Esa frialdad la hizo añicos, la humilló más que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó antes que él y bajó a la cocina. Desayunaron sin que ella pronunciara una palabra. Era evidente que no podían seguir así. Lo único positivo era que, por muy dolido que pudiera estar, seguía tratando a Hotaru con el mismo cariño de siempre, pero la ternura que demostraba con la niña no le hacía sentirse mejor, tan sólo servía para acentuar su propio aislamiento.

Darien la odiaba y ella no era lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo. Se estaba rompiendo día a día. Antes o después acabaría postergada ante él, porque no soportaba estar excluida de su trato, de su cariño, y ser para él sólo un objeto con el que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Cuánto le dolía su falta de cariño, era el mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida.

De repente, tomó a Hotaru y fue por su chaqueta. Tenía que salir de aquella casa para aclarar el torbellino de sus emociones.

-¿Adónde vas?

-¿Sabes dónde está el jardín de infancia?

-Al lado de la iglesia, creo. ¿Puedo confiar en que no saldrás huyendo?

Serena lo miró con amargura y su triste mirada se enfrentó a la dura mirada de Darien.

-¿Adónde iríamos?

En el jardín de infancia, Hotaru tardó diez minutos en ponerse a jugar con otros niños.

-Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía para irme -le dijo Kayama Roper cariñosamente-. Si llora mucho, te la llevaremos a casa. Pero parece muy contenta, ¿verdad? Aunque eso no garantiza nada, no sabremos cómo reaccionará cuando se quede sola.

Cuando Serena emprendía el camino de vuelta notó que un coche frenaba a su lado. De él salió un hombre, y Serena se dio cuenta, abatida, de que era su cuñado, con su inconfundible pelo castaño y la barba.

-Tenemos que hablar, Serena -le dijo tristemente, sin preámbulos.

Serena se conmovió al ver su preocupación. Sin más palabras, Armand se sentó en el asiento del acompañante del conductor. Parecía ido, obnubilado, con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento -dijo, y suspiró, con evidentes esfuerzos por mantener la compostura-. Siento mucho que tú también te hayas visto mezclada en esto.

Era obvio que había ido a ver a Mina, lo cual significaba que Mina, al contrario de lo que Serena esperaba, no había vuelto a casa. Al contrario, el aspecto de Armand indicaba que, si había tenido una reunión con su esposa, las cosas habían ido mal.

Agachó la cabeza y trató de pensar con claridad y rapidez. ¿Qué sabía Armand de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto sabía? Lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas siendo indiscreta.

-Has visto a Mina.

-Había venido para llevármela a casa -dijo Armand, y se rió amargamente-. Creía que ésta era otra de sus rabietas. A veces me pregunto porque sigo queriendo que vuelva.

-Porque la quieres...

-¿Tú lo quieres? Ese bastardo, ese pervertido bastardo -dijo Armand con asco-. ¿No le importa a quién hace daño? Yo puedo competir con cualquiera excepto con él, con cualquiera. Pero yo no parezco una maldita estrella de cine y no soy rico y la única vez que monté a caballo acabé con el trasero en el barro.

-Cálmate, Armand -le rogó Serena, preguntándose cuánto sabía, qué le habría dicho Mina.

Armand se mesó los cabellos y suspiró.

-Pero él es tan perfecto, tan inhumano... Aunque tiene la altura moral de un gato.

Tú deberías saberlo cuando te casaste con él.

-Armand...

-Así que lo que voy a contarte no puede suponer ninguna sorpresa para ti –dijo Armand, dándose un puñetazo en el muslo-. Mina nunca se ha olvidado de él, se casó conmigo por despecho y, si te digo la verdad, a mí no me importó.

Serena apartó la mirada. Santo Dios, se decía, ¿habría pensado Darien en cómo afectaba toda la historia al marido de Mina? ¿Le había importado alguna vez? Cierto, era Mina la que había abandonado a su marido para echarse en sus brazos, pero él la había alentado a hacerlo.

-Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando vino aquí -continuó Armand-, pero pensé que él le diría que lo olvidara.

-Y eso le...

-Lo siento, Serena... Iba a volver a casa conmigo, estoy seguro de que iba a hacerlo, y entonces sonó el teléfono. Y me quedé de piedra, era él...

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien llamó a Mina? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace media hora. Si seguimos sentados aquí el tiempo suficiente, lo verás pasar hacia allí. A Mina le ha faltado tiempo para echarme -dijo Armand con infinita tristeza-. Así que dime... Si él la odia, ¿qué está pasando?

Serena no dejaba de juguetear, nerviosamente, con la llave del coche.

-No hace ni cuatro días que se ha casado contigo y en cuanto sales se va con Mina.

-¿Te importa salir del coche?

-¿Pero qué...? -dijo Armand frunciendo el ceño, y tomó la mano de Serena-. Serena, deja que sigan adelante. Se merecen el uno al otro...

-¡Lo mataré!

-Eso es lo que yo siento -masculló Armand con desconsuelo-, pero, ¿para qué?

-¿Para qué? Es mi marido -dijo Serena-. Ahora, sal del coche.

Armand negó con la cabeza.

-Si hablas con él sólo conseguirás humillarte.

-¡Y un cuerno!

Armand se bajó del coche.

-Mira, estaré en el Faisán hasta la hora de comer. Tal como me siento no creo que deba conducir.

Serena salió como un cohete. Un rabia como no había experimentado nunca la poseía. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darien a hacerle eso a Armand? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a acercarse a Mina? ¿No le había causado bastantes problemas? Armand debía de estar en un error. No podía haber sido Darien el que llamara a Mina, decidió de repente. No sería extraño que su hermana ya tuviera a otro hombre con el que curar su ego.

Darien se dirigía al Ferrari cuando Serena se detuvo junto a él con un frenazo. Darien la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es así como conduces normalmente? Acabas de estropear los neumáticos. Dame las llaves.

-¿Adónde ibas?

Darien le quitó las llaves con mucha tranquilidad.

-Me imagino que Hotaru está en el jardín de infancia. ¿Cuándo sale? La recogeré cuando vuelva.

No le había respondido y se dirigía al Ferrari. Su creencia de que Armand se había equivocado sufrió una repentina falta de confianza.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Volveré a la hora de la comida... Creo.

Serena corrió y llegó al Ferrari antes que él, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Me he encontrado con Armand en el pueblo. Me ha dicho que ibas a ver a Mina.

-Sí... -dijo Darien apartándola de la puerta sin dificultad.

Para Serena fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido de repente.

-Pero tú... pero tú... no puedes...

-Sí puedo -dijo Darien con impaciencia-. Y cuando necesite tu permiso para ir a alguna parte, estaré dos metros bajo tierra, criando malvas.

-No... no pienso dejarte ir -gritó Serena-. Preferiría estar muerta.

Darien la miró fijamente, observando su ferocidad, su rabia, su total abandono de autocontrol. Y esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están las llaves de repuesto del Land Rover? -preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo -dijo Darien y fue hasta el Land Rover, abrió al guantera y sacó algo-. Tengo la extraña sensación de que cometer adulterio contigo cerca puede ser peligroso.

Serena sintió una gran angustia, mientras le veía meterse en el Ferrari y marcharse. La rabia y la incredulidad la estaban partiendo en dos. No podía creer que pudiera irse a ver a Mina sin más, pero eso estaba haciendo, dejando claro que ni sus sentimientos ni los del marido de Mina le importaban lo más mínimo.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que Mina le importara de verdad? ¿0 seguían siendo sus deseos de venganza? Serena no lo sabía... Ya no sabía nada de nada.

Lo único cierto era que el hombre que amaba se dirigía al encuentro de su hermana y que le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular.

La verdad era muy dolorosa. Ella no era su esposa, no de un modo real, porque él no pensaba en ella como en una esposa. Dormía con ella, pero la despreciaba. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse. Se estaba comportando como una esposa engañada y él no le había dado ese estatus. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Él iba a buscar a Mina y ella tenía ganas de morirse.

Se pasó una hora dando vueltas por la habitación y la siguiente con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Empezó a sentir pánico, llegaba la hora en que Hotaru saldría del jardín de infancia. No podía creer que Darien estuviera allí para recogerla. Pero al cabo de un rato oyó el inconfundible ruido del Ferrari.

No se atrevía a bajar, no quería más peleas. Hotaru y ella abandonarían Westleigh Hall con dignidad, se prometió. Oyó los pasos de Darien en las escaleras, Hotaru debía haber ido a la cocina a buscarla.

-Hotaru está con Luna.

Serena agarró lo primero que encontró a mano y el reloj despertador salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, chocando contra la pared.

-¡Eres un maldito donjuán! ¡Me voy!

-No sé, a lo mejor es una buena idea -dijo Darien con increíble frialdad, cerrando la puerta con el pie-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mina estaba embarazada?

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De verdad, tengo que cambiar la imagen que tienes de mí -prosiguió Darien-. Me habría apartado de tu hermana en cuanto me lo hubieras dicho. No me habría gustado tener un aborto en mi conciencia...

-Mina... Mina ha admitido que...

-Con un poco de persuasión -dijo Darien-. ¿Por qué crees que fui allí?

-Yo... yo creía que...

-Estabas celosa, ¿eh? Pensé que tenía que comprobar tu historia, darte el beneficio de la duda una vez más.

-¡Yo no estaba celosa! -exclamó Serena con rabia, y frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender cómo había conseguido arrancarle la verdad a Mina.

-Estaba tan enfadado que no te creí, perdóname -dijo Darien-. Pero que estuviera o no embarazada no es lo importante. La razón principal para ir allí ha sido Hotaru.

-¿Hotaru?

-Quería saber el nombre del abogado de tu madre. Pero Mina me ha dicho algo que nos hará más fácil adoptar a Hotaru...

Serena estaba perdida.

-¿Adoptarla?

-Zafiro Dark ha muerto. Le atropelló un coche dos semanas después de salir de la cárcel.

-¿Quieres adoptar a Hotaru? -repitió Serena, incapaz de reaccionar.

-Pues, sí. Nos pondremos en contacto con la Seguridad Social en seguida. Quiero hacerlo todo legalmente. Cuando sea lo bastante mayor como para comprender, le contaremos la verdad, pero quiero tratarla igual que si fuera nuestra.

«Nuestra», había dicho, señalando que ella jugaría un papel en la adopción, pensó Serena con un estremecimiento.

-Darien... no creo que se... sepa de qué estás hablando.

-Le he dicho a Mina que no tengo ningún interés en ella -dijo Darien, acercándose a la cama-. Incluso he pasado una hora hablando con Armand en el Faisán.

-¿Con Armand?

-Le he dicho que entre Mina y yo no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

-¿De verdad? -respondió Serena.

-Nunca me he acostado con tu hermana. Hace tres años se acostó con otro hombre porque creía que así me daría celos, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, por eso la dejé.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa. Siempre había asumido que su relación con Mina había sido muy íntima.

-¿Nunca? ¿Quieres decir...?

-Nunca.

-¿Y qué has hablado con Armand?

-Me ha parecido que merecía la verdad -dijo Darien con una mueca-. Creo que su mujer no se la dice muy a menudo. Mina me dijo que iban a divorciarse, pero me parece que es una exageración. Me dio mucha pena, sabe cómo es su mujer, pero no le importa. Habla de ella como si fuera una niña traviesa y me parece que, cuando se entere de que está embarazada, le va a encantar...

-Pero estuviste con ella en Londres -dijo Serena con tensión-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Se presentó de improviso -dijo Darien con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Es que no conoces a tu hermana? Sabía dónde estaba mi apartamento y llamó. La invité a cenar y la llevé a casa a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Y la chica que estaba en tu apartamento?

-Si quieres que te sea franco... -dijo Darien.

-Oh, sí. '

-Estaba pensando en acostarme con ella, pero no lo hice. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte? -dijo Serena, sintiéndose muy vulnerable-. ¿Por qué has ido a ver a Mina y a Armand?

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Anoche -dijo, suspirando-, me sentí muy mal...

-Estabas dormido...

-No. Descubrí que hacerte daño me hacía daño a mí. Anoche fui demasiado lejos y me di cuenta de que tenía que asegurarme de todo antes de acabar con nuestra relación.

-No sabía que tuviéramos una -murmuró Serena. -No hablaba en serio cuando dije que no te merecías a Hotaru, sólo quería hacerte daño.

-Puede que tuvieras razón -susurró Darien -Estaba completamente equivocado. Tú la quieres de verdad y eso es algo que me impresionó desde el momento que os vi juntas a las dos. Si mi madre hubiera tenido que luchar así por mí, yo habría acabado en un orfanato.

Serena, sin pensar, le acarició el muslo.

-No...

-Sí. Traerme al mundo fue muy difícil para ella, la excluyeron de la sociedad y a nadie le habría importado lo más mínimo si me hubiera abandonado. Pero rompió las reglas y la castigaron por ello. Mi abuelo me dijo que yo arruiné su vida...

-¡Eso es una maldad!

Darien la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué te dije de los hombres que cuentan historias tristes? -dijo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Serena se estremeció, Pero no sabía si la quería o si la perdonaba porque quería que Hotaru se quedara en su casa... Y seguía reflexionando cuando empezó a quitarle la ropa.

-No... no debemos -dijo.

-Volví de Londres decidido a acostarme contigo -dijo Darien besándole en el dulce surco de los senos-. Y entonces tú te emborrachaste después de decirme que yo era lo último que querías.

-Creo que mentí -dijo Serena, con dificultades para concentrarse en lo que decía.

-Fue como ser herido por un rayo. Ése fue el momento en que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado por primera vez en mi vida. No sabía qué hacer -dijo Darien, y le besó los pechos.

Serena se estremeció.

-¿Amor?

-Tenía que ser amor porque me sentía muy mal. Y durante días no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera en hacerte el amor... Estaba obsesionado con la idea de que, si te tenía, podría olvidarte.

Serena iba perdiendo el control poco a poco.

-Deja de hablar.

-Y tú me llamas hedonista -murmuró Darien, provocativamente-. Te acabo de decir que estoy: enamorado de ti y tú me dices que me calle.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Eso has dicho? ¿Eso he dicho?

-¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo?

-Le dijiste a Mina...

-Que estaba locamente enamorado... Y debía estarlo para soportar la revelación acerca de Hotaru y seguir adelante. No podía dejarte marchar. Quería estrangularte, pero no quería dejarte marchar. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba tan rabioso? Me dije que iba a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

-Yo no quería decirte la verdad en la iglesia -confesó Serena, avergonzada-. Quería...

-Querías mi cuerpo -dijo Darien con una sonrisa-. Creía que no ibas a admitirlo nunca.

-Te quiero -dijo Serena, y sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, cuando Darien hincó las caderas en mitad de sus piernas.

-Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza confesar que no tienes buen gusto.

-Tengo un gusto exquisito.

Darien la besó con intensidad, devorándola... y mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando hubo descendido de las nubes, murmuró:

-Siento mucho haberte mentido.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Darien, jugueteando con su pelo-. Puede que cuando tengamos el sexto te haya perdonado.

-¿El sexto? -dijo Serena con un sobresalto.

Darien la acarició la espalda y volvió a ponerse encima de ella.

-Es que quiero tenerte muy ocupada en la habitación...

**FIN**

**PUES A PESAR DE LAS MENTIRAS QUE DIJO DARIEN NO LA CASTiGO TAN FEO Y AL FINAL ADMITIERON QUE SE QUIEREN Y VAN A FORMAR UNA FAMILIA CON HOTARU…**

**PD: COMO AYER SOLO LES SUBI UN CAPITULO HOY LES DEJO LA NUEVA HISTORIA "EL PRECIO DE UNA MUJER" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Lynne Graham - Errores y mentiras**


End file.
